JUNGLE FEVER (TTT)
by Usagy-J
Summary: Tras una pelea con el resto del equipo, Rouse es secuestrada por un joven cazador, pero después de una fuerte colisión, presa y cazador se verán obligados a ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir y salir sanos y salvos de una jungla extraña mientras crecen fuertes sentimientos entre los dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola, soy yo de nuevo: Antes que nada quería informarles que s son nuevos lectores de mis trabajos y este es el primer fic que leen hecho por mi les informo que esta es una secuela de mi primer fic por lo cual les recomiendo que lean primero LA MARCA DE SLADE para que se familiaricen con los personajes. Quisiera disculparme con los fans y lamento la desesperación que les hice pasar, créanme que no lo deseaba y que leía cada uno de sus reviews solo que me han pasado muchas cosas en estos años y la familia se las ha visto negras por lo que me fue difícil inspirarme para escribir...sobre todo por que NEKO y yo ya no estamos juntas como antes debido a la universidad. dedico este cap. a Kitty, Fanny lu, y RouseFan por los comentarios desesperados que me impulsaron a seguir (sobre todo tu RouseFan) aunque les advierto que el siguiente capitulo se tardara un tiempo y les pido mucha paciencia...DEJEN COMENTARIOS. **

* * *

La oscuridad cubría el lugar, de tal modo que no era posible saber a simple vista si era una gran habitación o solo una recamara pequeña. De pronto, una enorme pantalla se encendió en medio de las sombras, emanando la luz que fulminaba del gigantesco monitor, pudiendo entonces observarse dentro de este una vista panorámica de la ciudad:

¿?: -computadora, haz un acercamiento…..- se escuchó la voz de un joven muchacho salir de entre las sombras, y ante tal indicación, el gran aparato electrónico no dudo en seguir sus indicaciones siendo posible entonces divisar en la pantalla una apreciación más cercana de la ciudad, viéndose las calles, los automóviles y las personas, y en medio de todo esto una escena ya clásica para esta caótica urbe…..los jóvenes titanes haciendo su trabajo de todos los días….proteger a la ciudad.

¿?:-veamos, que tenemos aquí…..- dijo aquella voz con un tono algo satírico mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de aquellos extraordinarios jóvenes; Cynderblock se encontraba causando estragos en las calles y como siempre, los jóvenes héroes cumplían su deber de detenerlo.

¿?:-…no hay mucho, parece ser que esta sitio no tiene nada que ofrecer…pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- exclamo calmadamente un tanto desanimado al principio ya que nada en la pantalla parecía llamarle la atención, pero su tono cambio a algo más interesado y malicioso cuando pudo observar de repente entrar a aquella escena que la gigantesca pantalla le mostraba, a un enorme mamut de piel verdosa que, tras embestir con fuerza al gigante de concreto se trasformó en halcón para esquivar el contraataque del villano.

¿?:-vaya, que prometedor espécimen…creo que es justo lo que estaba buscando- dijo con una voz calmada y maliciosa mientras la computadora hacia un acercamiento de plano completo, observando con detalle los movimientos de aquella extraña criatura de piel de jade que era capaz de cambiar su forma en tantas formas como le viniera en gana, y en medio de la oscuridad solo podía alcanzar a divisarse la sutil silueta de aquel joven, mostrando una sonrisa de malicia e intriga ante tal descubrimiento.

-mientras tanto, en la ciudad-

Ya en el suelo, los jóvenes titanes se esforzaban por cesar el caos causado por el gigante de concreto; Cinderblock comenzaba a retroceder mientras se protegía de la incesante lluvia de rayos que la líder titán ("Lightfire") lanzaba contra él. Furioso, el villano soltó un enorme gruñido, antes de sujetar una automóvil que se encontraba cerca de él y enviarlo con fuerza en contra de la joven alienígena quien apenas fue capaz de amortiguar el golpe deteniendo el vehículo con sus manos, y cuya fuerza de impacto la envió a varios metros de distancia mientras mantenía los pies firmes en el suelo, derrapándose contra el concreto, en un intento por reducir la velocidad de aquel proyectil.

En eso, sin previo aviso, Silver lanzo un potente golpe de los diminutos, aunque poderosos, cañones ubicados en sus guantes, tomando desprevenido al gigante, lo cual solo lo enfureció más, por lo que , motivado por la ira, alzo sus enormes brazos al aire y con un despliegue de fuerza impresionante, golpeo el suelo produciendo una onda de choque expansiva que comenzó a agrietar y desprender violentamente el concreto, cosa que el joven abeja fue capaz de esquivar justo a tiempo al reducir su tamaño y apresurándose a volar para evitar el ataque. Aprovechando esta distracción, Rouse envistió desde un costado a Cinderblock tomando la forma de un rinoceronte, impactándose con brusquedad contra el villano y enviándolo contra un edificio. Antes de que Cinderblock tuviera la oportunidad de dar el siguiente golpe, la joven de ojos esmeralda se transformó en un pterodáctilo y comenzó a volar alrededor de este, picoteándolo con fuerza en un intento por mantenerlo distraído y desorientado, pero en pleno vuelo el villano sujeto con fuerza la pata de aquel dinosaurio alado impidiendo que pudiese seguir huyendo de los golpes del gigante de piedra, pero antes de que este pudiese hacerle cualquier daño, Rouse cambio nuevamente su apariencia convirtiéndose en una enorme boa constrictor enroscándose en su rostro y nublándole la mirada por lo que Cinderblock comenzó a tambalearse enceguecido chocando contra los restos de los edificios que habían quedado durante esta pelea mientras se esforzaba por quitarse aquella fastidiosa víbora del rostro. Cuando parecía que la joven titán tenía todo controlado, Cinderblock logro sujetar el cuello del reptil pudiendo entonces recuperar el control quitándola de un solo tiro de su rostro y lanzándola con fuerza a varios metros de distancia, pero Rouse fue más rápida y alcanzo a tomar la forma de una tigresa cayendo de pie al suelo manteniendo una pose de ataque sin darle la espalda a su enorme rival.

La extraña e inhumana risa del gigante resonaba, producido por la gracia que le daba ver a su pequeña oponente parada frente a él, mientras gruñía crispando los pelos de su espalda y mostrando con furia los colmillos en su hocico, el villano comenzó a acercarse tranquilamente hasta ella sin sentir la más mínima amenazaba por parte de aquella "pequeña gatita" que se atrevía a retarlo. Cuando Cinderblock se encontraba frente a la joven titán, esta tomo la posición indicada amenazando con lanzarse contra él, pero justo antes de que Rouse cumpliera su cometido, desde las alturas un extraño brillo relampagueante apareció sobre una estructura que sujetaba unos barrotes de una construcción cercana haciendo que se rompiera y golpeara (mediante un movimiento de péndulo), con fuerza desde un costado al villano enviándolo con fuerza contra el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Rouse:- awww, ¡Witch, yo ya lo tenía!- exclamo molesta, apareciendo entonces de repente y a gran velocidad, la joven hechicera justo a su lado; era una muchachita, de unos 13 o 14 años de edad, su cabello era de un bello tono naranja con unas trenzas un tanto similares a las que su madre (Jinx, padre=Kid flash) usaba cuando tenía su edad, solo que, debido a la fuerza del viento a la que su cabello se encontraba sometido gracias a la gran velocidad con la que se movía, se encontraban ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus grandes ojos mostraban un exótico tono rosado con una pupila en forma de aguja, aunque mucho más gruesa que la de su madre y con un brillo que reflejaba la dulzura y gentileza que era natural en su personalidad.

Witch: -lo siento Rouse, creí que necesitabas ayuda- exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un tono gentil y dulce. En ese momento, a la distancia, el villano comenzó a reincorporarse del suelo tras aquel ataque por parte de la joven hechicera amenazando con causar más desastres.

Witch: -ahmm, disculpa, tengo que encargarme de esto- dijo gentilmente hacia su compañera titán, antes de dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Cinderblock. Valiéndose de su velocidad sobrehumana, la joven titán comenzó a correr alrededor del gigante encerrándolo en medio de una gran ventisca de tierra y polvo que había quedado de los desastres y escombros de la pelea, formándose entonces un gran remolino y, justo en el ojo del huracán, se encontraba atrapado Cinderblock sin ser capaz de salir o detener a Witch. En ese momento, aun sin cesar su carrera, la joven hechicera comenzó a lanzar aquellos encantamientos en forma de energía, desde todas direcciones, hiriendo continuamente a su oponente aun atrapado en el torbellino de arena, lo cual solo generaba que el villano se irritara más y más hasta que no lo soporto y, en un estallido de rabia, sujeto con fuerza el suelo donde se encontraba, alzando el concreto como si fuera una simple alfombra provocando que la pequeña titán saliese volando bruscamente por los aires, pero gracias a la extremadamente rara "buena suerte" que sus poderes le conferían, la joven Witch termino cayendo suavemente sobre unos sacos de arena que se habían apilado en la zona de construcción cercana aterrizando sin herida alguna.

Silver: -¡Witch, ¿te encuentras bien?!- exclamo Silver desde las alturas, preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a su compañera al aterrizar de esa forma.

Witch: -SI, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ENCARGUENSE DE "ESE PROBLEMA"- Grito desde el suelo, aun recostada sobre aquellos sacos, exclamando de forma animosa.

Tras deshacerse de aquel obstáculo, Cinderblock dio la vuelta decidido a volver a las andadas, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Rouse se interpuso en su camino manteniendo una pose de contrataque y una mirada retadora.

Rouse: -muy bien grandote...terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente- exclamo de forma amenazante convirtiéndose en un mamut y corriendo a gran velocidad para impactarse contra el villano de piedra, el cual logro amortiguar la embestida sujetando ambos colmillos de la criatura de pelaje verde esmeralda comenzando una especie de lucha de fuerzas, en la que Rouse apenas podía hacer retroceder a su adversario un par de centímetros derrapando sus pies contra el concreto y agrietando el suelo debido a la fricción que ambos gigantes producían durante aquella pelea. De pronto, Cinderblock presionó con mayor fuerza logrando que Rouse no pudiese hacerlo ceder más ante su fuerza por lo cual, en un intento por recuperar el control de la lucha, cambio instantáneamente su forma de un mamut a un Triceraptor, siendo ahora los cuernos del animal prehistórico los que eran sujetados por el villano de concreto. Pese a este considerable cambio de tamaño, Cinderblock no retrocedía un solo centímetro y fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso el enorme hombre de piedra sostuvo con fuerza aquella cornamenta y alzo sobre su cabeza a Rouse para lanzarla a varios metros de distancia cayendo en medio de la calle, produciendo un gran cráter en el concreto, mandando a volar varios auto, puestos e hidrantes de agua. Una vez en el suelo y regresando a su forma original, la joven de ojos de jade comenzaba a escalar y arrastrarse fuera de aquel agujero que había producido, sobando su cabeza y mostrando una expresión adolorida debido al fuerte impacto. Sin darle momento siquiera de reorganizar sus ideas, Cinderblock lanzo hacia ella un puesto de revistas decidido a aplastar a Rouse, la cual solo pudo quedarse plasmada viendo como el "dirigible" se dirigía a su posición, pero justo antes de que se impactara, una sombra negra apareció debajo de la joven absorbiéndola en la oscuridad y desapareciéndola justo antes de que el puesto callera en el concreto haciéndose pedazos. A varios metros, la sombra reapareció, dejando salir suavemente a Rouse quien seguía arrodillada y algo atónita al ver a la distancia la escena del choque del cual ella estuvo punto de formar parte.

Black: -Tienes que poner más atención- exclamo el joven de ojos violetas, con aquel tono serio aunque con algo de reproche en su voz apareciendo al lado de su hermana manteniendo su capucha puesta y una mirada tranquila.

Rouse: -claro que pongo atención, deja de hablarme como si no supiera lo que hago, ya no somos unos niños Black, puedo cuidarme yo sola- exclamo molesta ante el comentario de su hermano mayor, alzándose del suelo enseguida mientras quitaba el polvo de su traje.

Black: -lo que digas, solo quédate aquí y trata de no causar más problemas- exclamo con desinterés retirándose enseguida hacia la pelea.

Rouse: -¡¿Problemas, de que problemas hablas?, yo no he causado ningún problema!-grito molesta hacia su hermano cuando se alejaba, indignada por el comentario.

Silver: -oh si, si lo haces- exclamo el joven abeja con un tono sarcástico y de incredulidad, descendiendo desde el cielo junto con Lightfire, al punto donde Rouse se encontraba.

Lightfire: -Black tiene razón Rouse, nunca sigues ordenes, dificultas el trabajo de los demás y las cosas siempre resultan igual…DESASTRE- Exclamó la líder titán, ya en el suelo, con un tono de reproche hacia su compañera.

Rouse: -¡¿QUE?!….SILVER, ¿en serio piensas eso?- exclamo furiosa e indignada, dirigiendo una amenazante mirada que hacía dudar al joven abeja en cuanto a dar su respuesta o no

Silver- ahmmm, bueno, creo que en algunas ocasiones, ahmm, puedes resultan, tal vez, un poco… " ¿Impulsiva?"- exclamo dudoso midiendo bien sus palabras en un intento por no despertar la ira de la joven salvaje.

Rouse: -¿Impulsiva, yo, eso es lo que crees que soy?...¿¡IMPULSIVA!?- Exclamo rabiosa gritando fuertemente la última parte cerca de Silver dejándolo casi sordo por aquel arranque de ira de la joven esmeralda.

Silver: -si…eso mismo- respondió algo molesto mientras tapaba sus oídos tras aquel aturdimiento.

Lightfirer: -Admítelo Rouse, no eres buena trabajando en equipo, siempre entorpeces nuestro trabajo- dijo seriamente, con una mirada indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos manteniéndose firme a su afirmación.

Rouse: -Eso no es verdad- respondió molesta.

Silver: -claro que si- dijo rápidamente sin pensar con un tono de indiferencia a lo cual la joven salvaje respondió con un rabioso gruñido de furia que hizo retroceder instintivamente a su compañero.

Rouse: -bien, menciona una sola vez en que yo haya "dificultado el trabajo"- dijo molesta, dirigiéndose hacia su líder, haciendo comillas con las manos para hacer énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Silver: -Bieeeen... esa otra vez, ¿recuerdas?, en la fábrica textil: Plasmus estaba destruyendo todo y causando un caos, se suponía que tu, Lightfirer y Witch tenían que mantener ocupado al "señor feo" mientras Black yo nos encargábamos de noquearlo. Pero tu decidiste no escuchar y hacer las cosas a tu manera, contraatacaste sin ayuda y causaste todavía mas daño.- exclamo enojado y rencoroso hacia la joven de ojos verdes.

Rouse:-vamos, no fue para tanto- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

Silver: -Plasmus te venció lanzándote por los cielos, y Black y yo terminamos aplastados por 4 toneladas de elefante- respondió molesto.

Lightfirer: -Y a mí me arrojaste todo un lote de colorante de telas, ¡MI PIEL FUE AZUL DURANTE UN MES!- exclamo furiosa, cruzando los brazos y lanzando una mirada punzante hacia su compañera titán.

Rouse: -pero debes admitir que el azul te queda divino, jeje...- respondió con una sonrisa falsa y una risita nerviosa tratando de minimizar la furia de su líder la cual solo respondió con una mirada aun más amenazante.

Silver: -¿si, y que hay de esa otra vez en la costa hace 3 meses, o el derrumbe que cáusate el mes anterior?...- dijo tratando de recordar todos los errores cometidos por Rouse.

Lightfire: -¿y hace 1 mes, o la semana pasada, o la anterior o la anterior a esa?, ah y esa vez...- dijo tranquilamente aunque con un tono de regaño.

Rouse: -está bien, está bien, dije que mencionaran una vez, no 50- exclamo refunfuñando mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada para no ver los ojos de reproche en sus compañeros.

Rouse:-Bien, lo admito llego a perder el control a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que tratarme de ese modo. Yo no necesito que estén viendo por mi todo el tiempo y diciéndome como debo hacer las cosas...puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola- dijo molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos y mostraba una mirada firme.

Sus dos compañeros la miraron con incredulidad, entonces Silver extendió la mano hacia Rouse y sujetándola de la capucha la alzo del suelo como si nada, moviéndola solo unos cuantos centímetros; fue en ese mismo momento cuando a la distancia, debido a la pelea que se estaba llevando contra el villano de piedra, un taxi salió volando justo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la joven salvaje solo unos segundos atrás. Tras esto, el joven abeja dejo suavemente a su compañera en el suelo, lanzándole junto a su líder una mirada de reproche.

Rouse: -...eso no demuestra nada- exclamo molesta, después de una leve pausa, avergonzada de que el reciente suceso contradijera lo que ella acababa de afirmarle a Silver y Lightfire

Black: -¡HEY, UNA MANO AQUI!- Grito el joven titán a lo lejos, mientras de sus brazos se extendía aquella aura negra hasta volverse unas enormes garras de cuervo con las cuales sujetaba las manos de Cinderblock mientras ambos efectuaban una constante lucha de fuerza intentando hacer ceder al otro y derribarlo, al tiempo en que Witch se encontraba creando un pequeño remolino, ayudad por su velocidad, para succionar y lanzar con gran fuerza varios escombros y objetos en contra del villano.

Al escuchar este llamado, los tres titanes volvieron a posar su atención en su misión original...proteger la ciudad.

Lightfire: -Hablaremos esto después, por ahora tenemos que detener a Cinderblock, ¡vamos!- exclamo la líder titán, dirigiendo una mirada serena y a la vez severa hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda justo antes de correr a la ayuda del resto del equipo, seguida de cerca por Silver dejando a Rouse atrás.

Rouse: -Si..."de eso me encargo yo"- exclamo molesta, con un tono amenazante en su voz y una mirada firme justo antes de correr hacia la acción.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, y ojala la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes: tratare de dejar información especial al final de cada capi empezando ahora:**

**SABIAN QUE?...**

**Después de lo vivido en LA MARCA DE SLADE, Light y Black se volvieron una pareja oficialmente... si, ASI ES, afortunadamente Light no tuvo que vivir lo mism que s madre y esperar 6 temporadas y 1 película para que el chico que le gustaba se atreviera a declarársele. jeje, bueno esa es la probadita que les dejo por ahora, dejen comentarios para ver s estoy por buen camino.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS…perdón por la larga tardanza….enserio LARGA; hubiera querido hacerlo antes pero hasta este momento pudo desocuparme de la escuela y pude enviarle por correo a NEKO el primer borrador del capítulos para que me ayudara a editarlo. En este capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje que espero será recurrente en otros fics que haga más adelante. DEJEN COMENTARIOS w **

A varios metros, entre vehículos volcados, luces rotas y escombros, los dos titanes se esforzaban por contener la furia del gigante de piedra: Black se esforzaba por resistir ante la presión que el villano aplicaba sobre sus brazos, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a retroceder derrapando las suelas de sus zapatos sobre lo que quedaba de asfalto.

Black: -¡Witch...algo de ayuda por aquí!- exclamo con mucho esfuerzo y entrecortado, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de no pensar en el cansancio y el dolor que sentía en los músculos de sus brazos, debido al esfuerzo a lo que estaban siendo sometidos.

Witch:-¡Lo siento, eso intento pero no queda nada más que lanzar, nada lo derriba!-exclamo preocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese servirle para auxiliar a su compañero.

En ese momento, Cinderblock junto sus fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento, aun sin soltar las garras de aura negra que se extendían desde los brazos del titán, alzo a Black levantándolo sobre su cabeza, a varios metros del suelo, para después impactarlo con fuerza contra el asfalto. Tras semejante golpe, Black yacía inconsciente en el suelo, desapareciendo con ello las gigantescas garras de cuervo negro; al ver a su oponente vulnerable, el enorme gigante de piedra comenzó a avanzar con pasos pesados que hacían vibrar el ya demacrado suelo, hasta quedar frente al joven de cabello violeta y, alzando su enrome pie, se dispuso a aplastarlo. Pero justo antes de que el villano pudiese cumplir su cometido, dos potentes rayos azules golpearon al enorme hombre de piedra desde un costado alejándolo de su objetivo al hacerlo retroceder.

Silver: -¡No tan rapido ʺrockyʺ!- exclamo con un tono sarcástico desde las alturas, aun estirando ambos brazos dejando a la vista los dos cañones de sus guantes, ubicados justo en la parte central de las palmas de sus manos, desde donde emanaban todavía el humo y brillo de los disparos que acababa de enviar contra su oponente.

Lightfirer aprovecho esta distracción para auxiliar a su compañero caído, quien comenzaba ya a recobrar la conciencia después de semejante golpe.

Lightfirer: -Black, ¿te encuentras bies?- exclamo preocupada hacia su compañero mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse del suelo

Black: -eso creo- dijo seriamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor y se levantaba del suelo.

Lightfirer: -...muy bien titanes, hora de acabar con esto- exclamo firmemente hacia sus compañeros, decidida a detener al villano de piedra.

Tras esta indicación, Witch asintió con la cabeza hacia su líder quien, ante tal afirmación, presionó un pequeño botón en su cinturón provocando que un cartucho saliera disparado hacia las alturas en dirección a la joven hechicera. En pleno vuelo, el cartucho se abrió soltando una larga cuerda que cayó justo en las manos de la veloz titán, la cual se apresuro a correr entre los pies de Cinderblock, al mismo tiempo que anudaba aquella cuerda cada vez más. Una vez hecho esto, Witch lanzo el otro extremo de la cuerda hacia Light, quien con un fuerte tirón logró hacer que el gigante perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo para después girar sobre sí misma, haciendo un fuerte movimiento de centrifugación que tomaba cada vez más fuerza, para finalmente soltar el extremo de la cuerda que sujetaba y mandar al gigante de piedra como un enorme proyectil sobre un autobús vacio, ubicado a varios metros de distancia.

Después de unos segundos para recuperarse del impacto, torpemente el villano comenzó a levantarse, pero antes de que pudiese estar completamente erguido sus oponentes continuaron con el contraataque: desde las alturas, la líder titán lanzaba los potentes y blancos rayos de sus manos junto con Silver y los cañones de sus guantes. Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Black extendía sus brazos haciendo aparecer una especie de plataforma, la cual fue aprovechada por Witch para conseguir impulso y saltar en dirección a Cinderblock valiéndose de su gran velocidad para propinarle una serie de numerosas patadas en pleno salto obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más, terminando su ataque con una pirueta y una patada en la quijada para por fin derriba al gigante de roca. Un estruendoso ruido resonó en toda la manzana tras la fuerte caída del villano, el cual permaneció inmóvil dándole la señal al equipo de héroes de que su trabajo se había cumplido.

Lightfirer: -buen trabajo witch- exclamo la líder mientras descendía hasta el suelo.

Silver: -cierto….para ser tan pequeña, golpeas bastante fuerte- exclamo con un tono cómico hacia su compañera.

Witch: -gracias chicos… ¿creen que este dormido?- respondió mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Cinderblock para comprobar su estado.

Silver: -tranquila, con semejante paliza no despertara en un buen tiempo, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos de cómo pasaremos el resto de la tarde…- exclamo confiadamente el titán. Justo en ese momento, aprovechando de que los titanes habían bajado la guardia, Cinderblock sujeto rápidamente un extremo de la cuerda con la que lo habían lanzado anteriormente; el otro extremo quedo enredado en los pies de Silver y ,sin darles tiempo de responder, lo impulso de tal modo que termino envistiendo a la joven Witch que salió disparada para terminar golpeando a Lightfirer, siendo enviadas ambas a varios metros a la distancia al igual que Silver quien golpeó con fuerza a Black durante su trayecto.

Witch: -…Creo, que no estaba tan dormido después de todo- exclamo adolorida mientras se sobaba la cabeza, tirada en el asfalto

Lightfirer: -¿tu crees?- respondió con tono sarcástico, mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, de cabeza, y en una posición bastante incómoda.

Silver: -siento como si hubieran golpeado mi cabeza con un bate de beisbol- exclamo adolorido, mientras levantaba ligeramente su cabeza en un intento por reincorporarse.

Black: -y yo siento como si alguien me hubiera caído encima… ¡puedes quitarte de mi espalda ya!- exclamo molesto, encontrándose boca abajo con los brazos extendidos y Silver sentado sobre su espalda.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, el enorme gigante se acercaba con pasos pesados hacia los convalecientes jóvenes. Se encontraba solo a unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, Rouse envistió a Cinderblock con la forma de un stegosaurus impulsándolo hasta la zona de construcción.

Lightfirer: -no puede ser, ¿Rouse, enserio, otra vez?- exclamo molesta alzándose del suelo

Silver: -Démonos prisa antes de que meta la pata otra vez- exclamo con un tono burlón dirigiéndose al lugar donde se estaba levando a cabo la pelea, seguido por el resto del equipo.

El enorme dinosaurio lanzo al gigante de piedras hacia unas vigas de metal, las cuales se doblaron debido al peso que éste ejerció sobre ellas; rápidamente, Cinderblock se levanto con un fuerte gruñido y comenzó a lanzar las vigas como si fuese lanzan en dirección a Rouse, quien cambiaba continuamente de forma tratando de esquivar aquellos proyectiles que se clavaban con fuerza en el suelo. La joven de cabello de jade estaba tan distraída evadiendo los ataques que no se percato de la cercanía del villano quien, se un solo golpe, lanzo a la titán con fuerza a varios metros.

Rouse: -bien, ahora esto es personal…golpeare tanto tu cara, que de piedra pasará a ser arena- exclamo furiosa entre jadeos mientras se levantaba del suelo, limpiando la tierra que había manchado su traje y mirando fijamente a su oponente.

Lightfirer: -¡Rouse, detente, estas causando todo un caos!- reclamo desde lejos la joven líder llegando a la escena acompañada de los demás.

Rouse: -¡No, yo me encargo de esto!- respondió con fuerza si apartar la vista de Cinderblock, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

Witch: -Por favor Ro, solo déjanos ayudar y luego…..- exclamo preocupada tratando de convencer a su intrépida compañera

Rouse: -¡NO, esta pelea es toda mía, yo lo solucionare por mi cuenta!...- Dijo rudamente, interrumpiendo a Witch y regresando su atención hacia Cinderblock quien se encontraba ya solo a unos metros

Rouse: -…bien, pedazo de ladrillo… terminemos con esto ahora…- dijo amenazantemente casi como un susurro justo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar drásticamente de forma: sus piernas se alargaron, su rostro se extendió y su piel blanca fue sustituida por una dura piel color jade, pronto el tamaño de la joven supero con creces al villano de piedra y en cuestión de segundos Rouse se había trasformado en un enorme T-Rex.

Por un momento parecía que las cosas volvían a estar a favor de los titanes pero entonces, tan rápido como la suerte parecía sonreírles nuevamente a los héroes, cuando Rouse lanzo un poderoso rugido con el fin de intimidar más a su contrincante termino por golpear con su cola a un conjunto de grandes vigas metálicas que se encontraban apoyadas contra una pared muy cerca de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la lucha; estas bigas salieron volando a gran velocidad y terminaron cayendo en una pila de largos tabiques de madera, cuando una de las vigas metálicas cayó en uno de los extremos de una de aquellas piezas de madera, se generó un efecto de balancín provocando que un pesado saco de arena, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del mismo tabique, saliera disparado con un fuerza impresionante y termino por destruir la base de un enorme anuncio que se estaba colocando en la misma zona de construcción. Al no contar con una base firme, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estructura se desplomó rápidamente, cayéndose todas las gruesas varas metálicas, las pesadas luces, las latas de pintura y la gigantesca y llamativa imagen de aquel anuncio sobre los cuatro titanes que solo pudieron ver pasmados como estas piezas se precipitaban hacia ellos justo antes de quedar completamente enterrados.

Rápidamente, Rouse se olvido de la pelea y se apresuro a auxiliar a sus compañeros recuperando su forma normal:

Rouse: -¡OH DIOS, CHICOS HABLENME…PORFAVOR, ¿DÓNDE ESTAN, SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?...VAMOS, RESPONDAN…..- Exclamo frenéticamente y con un evidente tono de angustia, temor y preocupación mientras retiraba los más rápido que podía los escombros del accidente que acababa de provocar. La joven de ojos esmeralda estaba a punto de pensar lo peor cuando de repente pudo detectar un breve y llamativo destello rosado en un cierto punto de todo aquel conjunto de basura y escombros; enseguida Rouse se concentro en retirar los restos de esa zona en especifico y, tras retirar todas las vigas de metal, trozos de madera y latas vacías de pintura, se topó con una gran pieza plana plástica donde se encontraba la imagen y el mensaje del anuncio.

Antes de que siquiera intentara retirarlo aquel cartel comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente pero después con algo más de vigor, enseguida Rouse retrocedió unos pasos para darle oportunidad de moverse con mayor libertad y de pronto quedo la vista los cuatro titanes que faltantes: Light sujetaba la gruesa pieza de plástico con ambos brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, y a su lado se encontraban los demás esforzándose por salir de entre los escombros; todos, menos Witch, se encontraban salpicados de diferentes colores debido a la pintura que se había derramado durante la " avalancha" además de tierra, polvo y aserrín. La líder titán tomó un pequeño respiro justo antes de empujar completamente el cartel que los había protegido de quedar aplastados.

Silver: -ufff…eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que se formo es burbuja de aire, sino ahora estaría más plano que una hoja de papel- Exclamo con un tono sarcástico mientas salía de aquel montón de escombros seguido de cerca por el resto del equipo.

Lightfirer: -buen trabajo With- dijo seriamente, con una ligera sonrisa hacia su compañera agradeciéndole por haber provocado esa situación que evitó que todos quedaran pulverizados gracias a la buena suerte que los poderes de la joven le otorgaban.

Enseguida, el ambiente de calma se torno tenso cuando todos posicionaron su atención en Rouse: una cómica mirada amenazante fue lanzada hacia la joven de ojos esmeralda por parte de todos, la cual solo pudo responder con una nerviosa sonrisa en un intento por mitigar la rabia de sus compañeros:

Rouse: -jeje, oh vaya, miren la hora que es, ¿alguien más tiene hambre, que tal una pizza, yo invito?- dijo con una risita nerviosa, mirando su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj que consultar y dándose la vuelta preparada para correr pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo su hermano mayor la sujeto de la capucha de su capa.

Black: -no tan rápido Rouse- dijo seriamente y con un tono de furia reprimida en su voz

Lightfirer: -esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- dijo molesta

Rouse: -no fue mi culpa, lo tenía todo controlado, si ustedes no se hubieran acercado tanto yo…..- exclamo molesta volteándose hacia los demás y golpeando la mano de Black para que la soltara

Witch: -ahmmm… ¿dónde está Cinderblock?- exclamo interrumpiendo a su compañera al no poder divisar en ningún lado al enorme villano

Ante tal declaración todos se percataron que Cinderblock ya no se encontraba en escena ya que había escapado durante todo este percance. Este hecho incremento la rabia del equipo hacia Rouse, quien solo pudo enojarse de hombros.

Black: -esto no puede seguir así, ¡te dije que no causaras más problemas y que mantuvieras distancia, ¿Qué acaso nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?!- exclamo furioso hacia su hermana quien solo pudo cruzarse de brazos desviando la mirad con una expresión rabiosa.

Black: -Estoy cansado de siempre tener que estar persiguiéndote y estar al tanto de cada uno de tus movimientos, no puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidando de ti y al mismo tiempo cuidando de la ciudad, eso sin contar de que siempre tenemos que limpiar los desastres que provocas y además…-exclamo furioso a Rouse quien solo soportaba en silencio el sermón de su hermano, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la furia que estaba reprimiendo

Rouse: -¡PUES YA VASTA, NADIE LES PIDIÓ QUE HICIERAN ESO POR MI….NO NECESITO UNA "NIÑERA" PARA QUE ESTE AL TANTO DE TODO LO QUE HAGO, YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE SE CUIDARME SOLA Y LO QUE YO HAGA NO ES ASUNTO SUYO!- Exclamo fúrica, explotando toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia Black que la miraba fijamente sin cambiar ese semblante furioso en su rostro.

Silver: -Wow, wow, wow, cálmense todos, no es para tanto- exclamo el titán con un tono calmado e interponiéndose entre ambos hermanos en un intento por evitar cualquier confrontación

Witch: -es cierto chicos, por ahora solo hay que tratar de reparar el daño que se causo y luego nos encargamos de Cinderblock. Vamos, veníamos preparados para esto….no te preocupes Rouse, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- dijo amablemente colocando su mano en la joven salvaje y mostrando una dulce sonrisa en un intento por apaciguar la tensión.

Rouse: ¡¿Tu también Witch?...ya basta, ustedes limpien si quieren yo encontrare Cindeblock y lo traeré por mi propia cuenta!- exclamo enojada alejándose de Witch y mirándola indignada, para después darse media vuelta y alejarse muy molesta y a paso veloz.

Witch: -¡Rouse, espera, no fue eso lo que quise decir, vuelve!- grito con un tono triste y preocupado en un intento por convencer a su compañera de quedarse, pero solo pudo observar como la joven de jade se alejaba cada vez más sin mirar atrás

Black: -Bah, dejen que se vaya, si quiere actuar como una niña caprichosa será mejor que no esté cerca para arruinarlo todo- exclamo molesto volteándose en la dirección opuesta a la que Rouse siguió y alejándose con pasos enojados y constantes.

Lightfirer: -¡BLACK, REGRESA, ROUSE, VUELVAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- Grito en las direcciones que habían tomado ambos hermanos, enojada por la frustración que le causaba semejante disputa

Lightfirer: -…será mejor que vaya tras él- exclamo seriamente después de un profundo suspiro caminando en la dirección que había tomado el joven de ojos violeta.

Witch: -tengo que buscar a Rouse- dijo preocupada mirando en la otra dirección, esforzándose por divisar a la lejanía a la joven salvaje

Silver: -Será lo mejor, nunca pasa nada buena cuando estos dos hermanos se disgustan; tu ve por Rouse y yo ayudare a Lightfirer a evitar que Black se ensañe con lo que queda de la ciudad- dijo con un tono un tanto sarcástico mientras se apresuraba a acompañar a su líder mientras la joven hechicera se daba media vuelta corriendo a paso veloz decidida a encontrar a Rouse y solucionar el malentendido.

Mientras tanto, ya a muchos metros alejada del resto del equipo, la joven salvaje caminaba por las aun vacías calles de la demacrada ciudad, aun despobladas debido a toda la conmoción que había generado la lucha que se había llevad a cabo minutos atrás. Rouse se abría paso entre los escombros que habían quedado en el asfalto mientras pateaba una lata en un intento por descargar su rabia sin poner atención a su alrededor:

Rouse: -No puedo creerlo…no saben de lo que están hablando, se los demostrare, cuando atrape a ese cabeza cemento les demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz…..no necesito nada ni a nadie, ya verán…- refunfuñaba la joven, casi como un susurro para sí misma, mientras pateaba cada vez con más fuerza la ya bastante abollada lata. En un descargue de ira masiva, Rouse pateo la lata con todas sus fuerzas provocando que saliera volando a gran velocidad hasta chocar con la esquina de un callejón y adentrarse en éste. La muchacha permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, respirando profundamente de forma profusa debido a la rabia que se esforzaba por contener; una vez que logro estabilizarse, Rouse siguió su camino, aun molesta, pasando de largo ese mismo callejón sin prestarle ninguna atención adicional, pero de pronto un pequeño brillo llamo su atención por lo cual retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar justo frente al callejón donde había pateado aquella lata. Lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en el estrecho espacio: estaba oscuro, con varios basureros ubicados a ambos extremos, las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de manchas y de grafiti, y al fondo una cerca de madera demacrada que bloqueaba el paso. En medio de aquella desagradable ranura, un sutil brillo resaltaba entre la sombras, una vez que llego a ese punto exacto pudo encontrar la fuente de aquel destello: era una extraña piedra, casi como un cristal o un diamante con forma romboide y de un intenso color azul, extrañamente el objeto se encontraba suspendido en el aire, como a medio metro del suelo, girando sobre su propio eje sin ningún soporte visible.

Extrañada, Rouse se hincó hasta quedar a la altura del objeto, pasando lentamente su mano por debajo de la flotante piedra tratando de detectar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar suspendiéndolo, pero no detecto nada. Observo por un rato aquella cosa en silencio, sin hacer nada más que juzgar su brillo y textura con la vista, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad la consumió por lo cual, después de dar una rápida inspección a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca, lentamente acerco su dedo índice hacia el raro diamante azul hasta tocar su punta superior pero, tan rápido como la yema de su dedo toco aquel vértice, la piedra se abrió como si fuera una flor, y se desplego formando un elástica tela azul que envolvió y atrapo completamente a la joven titán en un saco completamente hermético sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de reaccionar. El saco cayó al suelo con su prisionera dentro, rápidamente, tras un pequeño brillo electrónico, comenzó a desplegarse una cuerda desde el extremo superior de aquel saco la cual comenzó a extenderse verticalmente. Una vez que la cuerda alcanzo una gran altura se detuvo, quedando ahí, inerte, sin haber ningún objeto aparente al cual pudiese estar atado cuando de pronto, en ese mismo punto donde terminaba el extremo de aquella cuerda, un parpadeo de luz abarco una superficie considerable de lo que parecía ser solamente el cielo azul de la ciudad, desapareciendo entonces aquel paisaje y siendo sustituido por la base metálica de una gran nave de color pardo que al parecer siempre había estado suspendida ahí, en silencio sin llamar la atención de ningún observador aparentemente por acción de algún dispositivo de camuflaje, lo cual no resultaba raro debido a la alta tecnología con la que aquella nave parecía estar construida.

En la base de aquel enorme objeto suspendido comenzó a abrirse una gran abertura con forma circular, despidiendo una brillante luz blanca, por el cual continuaba el extremo de la cuerda que sujetaba la extraña bolsa que mantenía atrapada a la joven salvaje. Rápidamente, la extensión de la cuerda comenzó a disminuirse provocando que aquel extraño saco azul comenzara a ascender hacia la nave; a pesar de la resistencia del material, Rouse lucho continuamente para liberarse del saco que la mantenía cautiva lanzando gritos y amenazas a pesar de la nula vista que poseía del exterior de aquella bolsa, a medida que se acercaba mas y mas a la brillante entrada en la base del enorme vehículo pardusco.

Fue entonces cuando la joven Witch llego a la escena: la muchachita de ojos rosas corría por las calles, manteniendo al mínimo su velocidad para poner atención de si era posible divisar a su compañera en fuga, preocupada gritaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Rouse esperando escuchar alguna respuesta:

Witch: -¡ROUSE, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, RO, PORFAVOR, NO FUE ESO LO QUE QUISE DECIR, PERDONA, REGRESA Y PODEMOS SOLUCIONARRLO, SOLO!….-Gritaba la joven sumamente arrepentida, cuando de pronto, al pasar justo por el callejón donde se había adentrado Rouse un objeto logro captar su atención; aquella forma y color le era tan común que le fue imposible no reconocerlo, Witch corrió hasta llegar a la mitad del callejón donde se arrodillo para recoger el objeto y sujetarlo entre sus manos: era uno de los comunicadores de los titanes y le extraño encontrarlo en el suelo y en un lugar tan aislado. Al principio la joven titán no lograba captar lo que estaba pasando cuando de pronto un ruido distante la saco de sus pensamientos: volteo todas direcciones tratando e encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido pero no pudo reconocerlo hasta que de pronto alzo su mirada y observo el enorme objeto metálico suspendido en las altura y un pequeño cuerpo azul que se movía frenéticamente a medida que se acerca a l entrada circular en la base de éste. A pesar de la y considerable distancia entre él y el suelo, Witch logró descifrar algunos de los estrepitosos sonidos que salían del saco de color azul:

Witch: -espera un segundo… ¿Rouse?...¡ROUSE, ESPERA, ROUSE!...- exclamo la joven, primero con una voz suave que cambio drásticamente a un grito frenético y desesperado al reconocer la voz que salía de aquel saco, dándose cuenta entonces que el comunicador que había encontrado en el suelo le pertenecía a Rouse, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el "paquete" que contenía a la titán de ojos esmeralda ya había sido introducido en la nave la cual comenzó a alejarse en dirección oblicua, hacia las alturas.

Witch se apresuro a seguir al enorme objeto volador mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su compañera capturada pero, a pesar de su gran velocidad, la joven no pudo seguirle el paso mucho tiempo pues enseguida la nave desapareció entre las nubes del cielo y le fue imposible seguirle la pista.

Jadeante y exhausta, la jovencita no tuvo más opción que detenerse manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo en un intento por lograr divisar su objetivo…pero era inútil, la nave se había alejado tanto que ya no era posible verla desde la tierra. Con un semblante preocupado en su rostro, Witch observo el comunicador que apretaba en sus manos, enseguida, tras analizar la situación, su expresión se volvió seria y decidida dándose media vuelta y apresurándose a prevenir a los demás de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, dentro de aquella nave parda el Rouse, aun dentro de aquel saco, se encontraba suspendida del suelo debido a la cuerda que se extendía de un aparato electrónico muy extraño que presentaba detalles electrónicos cuyo brillo resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad.

¿?: -Luces encendidas- exclamo firmemente las voz del misterioso joven, e instantáneamente la oscuridad fue sustituida por las luces de numerosos aparatos lo que dejo a la vista cada rincón de la nave: se encontraba bien decorada, resaltando numerosos elementos de caza como pieles, exquisitas pinturas de exóticos animales, y trofeos de diversos animales, muchos de los cuales parecían no ser de la tierra, además de tecnología nunca antes vista resaltando especialmente una enorme computadora cuya pantalla y teclado abarcaba todo lo largo del extremo más frontal de la nave.

¿?: -bien…vamos lo que "papa" consiguió en su cacería esta vez- exclamo con un tono sarcástico y presuntuoso aquel joven; acercándose a la zona iluminada d la nave, quo a la vista la verdadera forma de aquella figura: era un joven mayor, quizás de unos 18 años de edad, alto y apuesto con un físico moderadamente fornido, su piel bronceaba le daba un aire extranjero, su cabello era color marrón y ligeramente largo, sujetado con una pequeña cola de caballo, y unos ojos café rojizos. Su mirada era daba muestra de su actitud presumida y conquistadora y vestía un extraño traje de cacería, de diferentes tonalidades de color marrón, con unos detalles metálicos en sus hombros y pecho de una coloración más oscura que hacían juego con sus botas al igual que con una gruesa muñequera de metal que presentaba un teclado digital.

¿?: -jeje, que bien se ve… - exclamaba el presuntuoso joven acercándose al saco aun suspendido del suelo, el cual no dejaba de agitarse estirándose y contrayéndose continuamente debido a que Rouse no dejaba de cambiar continuamente de forme en un inútil intento por liberarse mientras no dejaban de oírse un sinfín de gruñidos, rugidos, chillidos y lamentos de diversos animales que salían de aquel saco. - wow, parece que eres un luchador no es así- exclamo con un tono sarcástico después de haber esquivado un golpe que la "creatura" atrapada en aquel saco le acababa de lanzar cuando éste se había acercado demasiado.

¿?: -muy bien, basta de juegos, es hora de evaluar la mercancía- exclamo calmadamente el joven, con una molesta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tecleaba algunos comandos en el teclado de su muñequera lo que provoco que aquel aparato que sujetaba el saco color azul comenzara a moverse. Al mismo tiempo, una especie de rampa que levitaba a algunos centímetros del suelo, se desplego desde una pared cercana y, al momento en que el aparato posiciono el saco sobre dicha rampa, aparecieron 8 piedras azules, muy similares a la que Rouse había encontrado en el callejón, las cuales comenzaron a levitar en una cierta alineación; tras un breve parpadeo de luz, sobre aquella rampa flotante se formo un enorme cubo digital, siendo aquellas 8 piedras los vértices de dicha figura. Las aristas de aquella caja eran de un color azul traslucido, faltándole la cara superior sobre la cual estaba suspendido el saco.

El muchacho marco un último comando en su muñequera antes de que el aparato soltara el saco dentro de aquella caja digital; instantáneamente, una vez que la presa quedara dentro de su "jaula", se desplegó la cara superior de la caja cerrándola completamente y cerrando cualquier salida posible. El material que formaba el saco comenzó a desaparecer como si se disolviera en las paredes del cubo, dejando libre para moverse; Rouse se encontraba de rodillas apoyándose en la palma de sus manos, con la cabeza baja mientras jadeaba profusamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

¿?- Veamos que tenemos…bien criaturita por qué no me das una pequeña sonrisa y…- exclamo el joven con su habitual tono sarcástico y presuntuoso, acercándose a aquella caja digital golpeando ligeramente una de sus caras traslucida con el dedo índice; pero antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, la joven titán alzo la mirada con una expresión rencorosa, aun estando de rodillas, mirando fijamente a su captor a los ojos.

¿?: -¡PERO, ¿QUÉ?...ERES, ERES UNA CHICA!- Exclamo atónito al observar el rostro de su presa cautiva.

Rouse: -No me digas genio, cual fue tu primera pista- exclamo sarcásticamente sin perder de vista al muchacho.

¿?: -Esto debe ser un error…se supone que esta iba a ser la mejor cacería de este; una bestia magnifica, no una niñita- exclamo molesto, golpeándose la frente con la palma de una mano y con la otra señalando en dirección a Rouse

Rouse: -Lo que ves es lo que hay amigo y, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- exclamo molesta apoyando sus manos en las aristas del cubo tratando de salir

¿?: -Disculpe mis malos modales señorita, me llamo Duncan, cazador extraordinario y, debo decirlo, un fan de las "lindas señoritas"- exclamo con un tono sumamente presuntuoso y sugestivo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y lanzándole una mirada coqueta a la joven de cabello de jade. Rouse retrocedió ligeramente ante tal insinuación, manteniendo aquella mirada furiosa y amenazante.

Rouse: -lo que digas…déjame salir de aquí- exclamo con un tono indiferente, golpeando con fuerza el techo de la caja que la contenía.

Duncan: -los siento bonita, tengo que solucionar esta situación primero- respondió manteniendo un tono confiado en su voz

Rouse: -¿¡a quien le dices bonita!?- exclamo molesta apretando los puños

Duncan: -Rastree el marcador genético de una extraña especie hasta las mismas coordenadas donde tú estabas…eso no tiene sentido, la criatura debió de haber tenido contacto contigo antes de que la trampa detonara- dijo seriamente mientras operaba los controles de la enorme computadora, tratando de encontrar cualquier falla en sus cálculos

Rouse: -¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¡ya sácame de aquí o verás!- exclamo furiosa golpeando con ambas manos la pared de la caja.

Duncan: -perdona preciosa… ¿ya veré qué?- exclamo con su típico tono sarcástico y presuntuoso

Rouse: -…esto- dijo amenazantemente, después de una breve pausa, justo antes de cambiar a la forma de una loba y lanzarse con la intención de atacar a su captor, lo cual le fue imposible debido a la resistente pared de su extraña prisión; sin cambiar de forma, la joven retrocedió lanzando un chillido de dolor debido al golpe mientras trataba de sobar su hocico con su pata delantera. Inmediatamente después tomó la forma de una cabra y embistió con fuerza las paredes creyendo que sus afilados cuernos podrían causar algún daño, al ver que no surtía efecto se transformó en una osa negra esperando que su gran tamaño rompiera la caja, pero el material no cedió. Rouse siguió cambiando en animales cada vez más grandes, rinoceronte, elefante, mamut y diversos dinosaurios pero aunque la caja se estiraba continuamente siempre regresaba a su forma original como si fuera una liga de goma. Mientras Rouse se agotaba por el esfuerzo, Duncan observaba fascinado como la joven titán cambiaba a tantas formas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Duncan: -Bueno, que agradable sorpresa…parece ser que después de todo no hubo ningún error- exclamo con un tono arrogante mientras veía como Rouse regresaba a su forma original, respirando continuamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra una de las paredes tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Duncan: -echemos un vistazo, ¿quieres?- exclamo de forma sarcástica mientras tecleaba algunas cosa en la computadora, provocando que una haz de luz, que emanaba de 4 de las caras de aquella jaula azulada que contenía a Rouse, comenzara a avanzar desde un extremo a otro, casi como si fuera un escáner, mientras su prisionera solo podía observar extrañada como la luz pasaba sobre su piel. Enseguida, unos gráficos en 2 dimensiones aparecieron en la pantalla representando la silueta de Rouse, junto con una serie de gráficos y datos.

Duncan: -Impresionante, parece ser que eres capaz de cambiar tu composición genética a voluntad propia, esta son excelentes noticias…para mi, claro está- dijo emocionado, terminando con un tono sarcástico que puso un tanto nerviosa a la joven salvaje.

Rouse: -a-a que te refieres- exclamo la joven, tratando de mantener una mirada y tono amenazante que fue entorpecido por la preocupación en su voz.

Duncan: -Bueno… como cazador mercenario mi trabajo es capturar especies exóticas…como tu linda… y luego las vendo al mejor postor- exclamo tranquilamente

Rouse: -¿¡VENDER…..ACASO TE PARESCO UNA MASCOTA?!- Exclamo indignada

Duncan: -claro que no, para mi eres una hermosa y brillante pila de dinero- respondió con su tono presumido y con sarcasmo

Rouse: -¡CLARO QUE NO, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!- exclamo molesta antes de seguir cambiando de forma, mordiendo y raspando las paredes en un intento desesperado por salir de su encierro.

Duncan: -Quieta chica, no querrás cansarte demasiado….además, dudo mucho que pudieras llegar muy lejos- exclamo con un tono sarcástico aunque amenazante, mientras presionaba un botón en el teclado lo que provoco que se replegaran unas cubiertas metálicas que cubrían una grandes ventanas a los costados de la nave, dejando ver entonces un paisaje que dejo helada la sangre de la joven titán: solo podía verse el manto negro adornado por extrañas estrellas, planetas y algunos otros cuerpos celestiales que pasaba a gran velocidad dejando en claro que ya no se encontraban ni cerca de la tierra. -…tranquilízate, con suerte terminaras como una atracción en algún importante zoológico o como la mascota de algún comprador adinerado, y si no….bueno, mejor no hablemos de ello- exclamo con un típico tono de voz que hacía parecer todo como una broma pero, al ver la gran cantidad de cabezas que eran exhibidas como trofeos en las paredes así como las pieles, colmillos y cuernos, provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la joven de ojos esmeralda, quien solo pudo observar por la ventana que quedaba a un lado suyo mientras trataba de que las horribles posibilidades no se cruzaran por su mente y evitar de que el pánico la invadiera, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de su hogar y de su hermano y sus amigos le causaban suma tristeza y culpa recordando con melancolía las que pudieron ser las últimas palabras que les habría dicho en su vida,

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo, si no fue así dejen comentarios para saber que debo corregir para la próxima vez, de regalo les dejare unos datos nuevos sobre los personajes y la historia:**

**Seguramente habrán visto ya la serie origina de los jóvenes titanes en la televisión; algo que recuerdo mucho de esa serie fueron los villanos, TODOS LOS ADORABA (u odiaba) de cierto modo, eran especiales y divertidos cada uno de ellos en su forma particular, incluso aquellos que amaba odiar, por eso me puse a pensar que aun que hiciera versiones de sus hijos nunca serian tan buenos como los originales, por eso decidi no sustituirlos: como sabrán, en la última temporada con todo el conflicto de la hermandad del mal, al final los titanes vencieron (como siempre) a todos los villanos que formaban parte de aquel grupo y los congelaron en las profundidades de parís Francia haciendo uso de la misma arma que los villanos pretendían usar contra los titanes. Pensé entonces que en realidad los villanos nunca fueron liberados, y si no eran liberados sería imposible que tuvieran hijos o alumnos que los sustituyeran. Es por eso que en mi fic los mismos villanos de la serie original participan conservando aparentemente su misma edad debido a que fueron congelados durante años; supuestamente fueron liberados de sus prisiones de hielo debido a un accidente que se origino durante una campaña de reconstrucción en parís, lo cual describiré probablemente en otro fic más adelante. Todo eso se supone que ocurrió recientemente, en el tiempo donde Light y el resto de su equipo tomaron el control de la torre T heredada a sus padres, y la razón por la que algunos de esos villanos, como Cinderblock, Plasmus y Mambo Yambo, si aparecían antes de que eso ocurriera se debe a que lograron liberarse por su propia cuenta (gracias a la estructura de sus cuerpos o, en el caso de Mambo, por su magia) y como villanos egoístas decidieron no ayudar a sus compañeros ya que de ese modo tendrían menos competencia. Los titanes originales, al ver que estos 3 villanos se liberaron, no intervinieron en esta situación debido a que era riesgoso adentrarse en la vieja guarida de la hermandad del mal puesto que podrían exponerlo a temperaturas altas y causar la liberación de éstos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que la explicación anterior les haya parecido interesante; si tienen cualquier duda o critica por favor manden un Review y recuerden que el siguiente capítulo puede tardarse un poco ya que Neko no podrá venir de vacaciones por lo que el proceso de edición será más tardado, aunque el tiempo podría reducirse mientras más Reviews manden X3…CHAOOOOOO! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA TODOS, y FELICES VACACIONES DE VERANOS…..quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero me costaba hallar la inspiración para seguir aunque finalmente lo conseguí y termine el siguiente capítulo. Antes de continuar quería aclarar una duda que apareció sobre este fic acerca de Duncan: primero que nada quiero remarcar que él NO es un extraterrestre, es un joven de la tierra, más específicamente de LATINOAMERICA lo que explica su apariencia extranjera, pero tendrán que esperar más adelante para conocer la historia de este personaje, sean pacientes. **

**Bueno, ya aclarada esa duda y sin más preámbulo aquí esta el nuevo capítulo…..DEJEN MUCHOS, MUCHOS COMENTARIOS PORFISSSSS! w .**

-En la Bodega de la Torre T-

Una gran pila de cajas salía volando a todas direcciones, regando en el suelo la gran cantidad de papeles y piezas metálicas que contenía, como consecuencia de la reacción de Black ante la noticia que acababan de comunicarle quien, en un despliegue de rabia, las había pateado en un intento por canalizar correctamente su ira:

Black: -¿estas segura de que era ella?- exclamo con una voz calmada, aunque en su tono de voz se percibía la furia que trataba de retener, girándose hacia la joven veloz.

Witch: -Muy segura…solo Rouse es capaz de usar semejante vocabulario- exclamo un tanto avergonzada, recordando los gritos y amenazas que había alcanzado a escuchar antes de que el saco que contenía a Rouse desapareciera junto con aquella nave.

Silver: -¿¡como rayos pudo pasar eso?!...una nave de semejante tamaño no puede desaparecer así como así- exclamo extrañado el joven, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro debido a la incertidumbre que lo invadía.

Witch: -No exactamente, la verdad parecía que se ocultaba más que desaparecer, no lo sé…como un camaleón, quizás- exclamo la jovencita mientras se esforzaba por describir lo que había visto

Silver: -Seguramente debe tener algún mecanismo de camuflaje….sería interesante si no fuera por, ya saben, el asunto de Rouse y el secuestro- exclamo deteniéndose mientras frotaba ligeramente su barbilla con su mano en señal de intriga.

Black: -¡AGGGH, TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!, nunca debí dejarla irse sola así- exclamo con un tono furioso en su voz debido a la culpa que sentía

Lightfirer: - Es culpa de todos, debimos ser más comprensivos con Rouse, después de todo, parte de su personalidad es ser terca e impulsiva, es lo que es- dijo seriamente mientras permanecía sentada sobre una pila de cajas amontonadas, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión pensativa

Witch: -ammhh, una pregunta… ¿Por qué estamos aquí, no deberíamos acaso estar buscando a Rouse?- pregunto extrañada hacia su líder.

Lightfirer: -Silver dijo que tenía algo importante que enseñar al equipo- respondió con seriedad levantándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven abeja

Silver: -¡Por supuesto!… había querido probar esto hace semanas claro, no esperaba hacerlo en una, ammh, "situación" como esta, pero igual sirve…¡admiren!…- exclamo emocionado el joven mientras se acercaba a una extraña y enorme estructura cubierta por una extensa lona gris; el joven titán, de un solo tirón, logro retirar la lona dejando a la vista el impresionante objeto que ocultaba: un nuevo modelo de la Nave T, muy similar a la que sus padres solían utilizar en misiones importantes, pero sus bordes eran más rectos y afilados presentando un color más bien amarrillo con una gran cantidad de elementos digitales y en el borde más frontal de la nave presentaba una forma triangular de color metálico que hacia juego con los detalles alrededor de las turbina y otras partes de su estructura.

Black: -¿que es eso?- exclamo extrañado al ver tan peculiar estructura

Lightfirer: -Se parece a la Nave T- Dijo impresionada al reconocer aquella figura

Silver: -Esta belleza es la Nave T, versión 2.0. Me base en los mismo planos que dejo papá para construirla, con algunas mejoras claro- Respondió con un tono orgulloso mientras palmeaba suavemente uno de los costados de la nave

Lightfirer: -¿Qué clase de mejoras?- pregunto la joven extraterrestre con un tono de intriga mientras observaba detenidamente la nueva nave

Silver: -Está diseñada para aprovechar al máximo sus reservas de energía por lo que puede funcionar durante meses antes de requerir cualquier recarga; le instale las nuevas turbinas que había ordenado, tienen la fuerza suficiente para atravesar cualquier atmósfera en menos de 30 segundos; su armazón es capaz de soportar más de dieciséis mil millones de grados centígrados, podríamos volar alrededor del sol para asar malvaviscos y no recibiría daño alguno….además presenta calefacción en los asientos y DOS portavasos- Exclamo orgulloso el joven terminando con aquel ridículo comentario que rompía con la seriedad del asunto

Black: -Si, claro, eso está muy bien pero… ¿cómo eso va a ayudarnos?- exclamo un tanto irritado debido al giro que había tomado la conversación

Silver: -Además de todo esto le instale un rastreador de alta frecuencia que es capaz de detectar un elemento de rastreo en cada miembro del equipo- exclamo orgulloso mientras se subía a uno de los asientos de la nave, tecleando con gran habilidad un serie de botones en el teclado mandándose de pronto una señal que provoco que en cada titán se produjera un parpadeo de luz rojo: en Light y Black se dio en las hebillas de sus cinturones, en Witch se produjo en la piedra que tenía en su collar mientras que en Silver resaltaba el símbolo metálico que tenía en su pecho con aquel sutil haz de luz rojizo.

Silver: -Con esto podremos encontrar a Rouse sin importar que tan lejos esté- Exclamo mientras en la pantalla del teclado que manejaba aparecía u mapa en dos dimensiones que señalaba la distancia entre ellos y el paradero de Rouse...lo cual era una distancia bastante considerable.

Witch: -¿Y que estamos esperando?- Exclamo emocionada, con su habitual tono positivo, mientras saltaba hacia su asiento en la nave.

Black permanecía pensativo, con esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y un tanto desconectado de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación.

Lightfirer: -…tranquilo, la encontraremos- dijo calmadamente mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del joven de ojos violeta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y mostrándole una ligera sonrisa de aliento. Black no pudo regresarle la sonrisa, debido a la angustia que lo afligía, y solo pudo seguir al resto del equipo para subir a la nave que se preparaba para despegar a medida que la puerta de la bodega se abría.

Mientras tanto, a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia, la joven Rouse, aun atrapada en su peculiar prisión se esforzaba por derribar las traslucidas paredes azules que le impedían salir, concentrándose a tal grado que ni siquiera se percato del parpadeo de luz rojo que danzaba en la piedra que sujetaba su pequeña capa en la zona del cuello.

La joven titán cambio de forma, tomando la apariencia de una loba, invirtiendo su tiempo en rasguñar y mordisquear las paredes esperando que la fricción lograra agrietarlas….cosa que nunca ocurrió; desesperada, la bestia se paseaba de un lado a otro soltando gruñidos y quejidos hasta que de pronto, una especie de timbre digital la saco de sus pensamientos: aquel sonido provenía de la gigantesca pantalla de la computadora, la cual seguía siendo maniobrada por el joven cazador que leía complacido el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Duncan: -¡Excelente!, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba… felicidades preciosa, encontré a un comprador muy interesado en tu compra, es un cliente frecuente… y muy rico. Aparentemente desea incluirte a su colección de especies exóticas que mantiene en cautiverio en un planeta no muy alejado de aquí…parece que esa linda cabecita permanecerá sobre esos lindos hombros- dijo arrogantemente con un tono sarcástico que hacía parecer todo como una broma, sin poder disimular ese aire amenazante ante tal comentario.

Rouse solo pudo lanzarle una mirada de desprecio para después continuar con su rutina de golpear y patear las paredes e un intento por escapar.

Duncan: -Bien, creo que esto merece una celebración- exclamo dichoso presionando un botón en el enorme teclado, lo que provoco que comenzara a desplegarse una enorme mesa desde el suelo: aquella mesa era tan larga que podrían sentarse hasta 20 personas, cubierta de un fino mantel blanco, hermosas velas ya encendidas y suculentos y variados platillos distribuidos de un extremo a otro en elegantes platos de porcelana. El muchacho se sentó cómodamente en la única silla ubicada a uno de los extremos, sujetando una botella para verter un poco de cidra sobre una copa de cristal dándole un sorbo con una expresión gustosa en su rostro.

El verlo tan contento y arrogante solo provoco que Rouse se enojara aun más, por lo que sus golpes contra las paredes azules de la caja que la contenía se volvieron aun más violentos, soltando gritos y gruñidos conforme los lanzaba.

Duncan: -Vamos mi florecita, tranquilízate un poco, no querrás lucir cansada frente a tu nuevo dueño ¿verdad?, estoy seguro de que querrás darle una buena primera impresión al señor "Depranicus"- Exclamo arrogantemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo referencia a su cliente, levantándose de la mesa con una copa en una mano y una perna de pavo a medio comer en la otra.

Rouse: -jaja, muy divertido, ya veremos que tan gracioso eres cuando logre salir de esta ridícula caja y te arranque la lengua- exclamo pausadamente entre jadeos, molesta mientras pateaba con fuerza una de las paredes y le lanzaba una amenazante mirada dejando a la vista sus pequeños colmillos y sus ojos encendidos, ahora de un color ámbar, debido a la rabia que la invadía.

Duncan: -Sigue así y solo lograras agotarte. Ten… considéralo una ofrenda de paz- Dijo calmadamente lanzando el hueso de la pierna de pavo que se había comido la cual entró fácilmente a la caja atravesándola como si estuviera echa de agua, ya que aparentemente las cosas podían entrar pero no salir, cayendo a los pies de la joven cautiva. Rouse solo le lanzó una mirada punzante antes de voltear su mirada en la dirección contraria dándole la espalda al joven quien solo soltó una ligera carcajada a medida que regresaba a su mesa para continuar con su banquete.

Las horas pasaron y pronto el silenció invadió la nave: Duncan se retiró a sus aposentos, mientras que Rouse, después de mucho forcejeo, finalmente se cansó de intentar escapar de su extraña prisión quedándose profundamente dormida. La nave permanecía en tinieblas, salvo por el brillo azul que emanaban las paredes de la caja que contenía a Rouse; la pobre jovencita yacía en una esquina, apoyando su cabeza y hombro contra una de las paredes mientras una delgada lagrima recorría su mejilla. El silencio era ininterrumpido, salvo por el sutil zumbido de las turbinas que impulsaban a la nave, el cual resultaba ser un sonido bastante arrullador, y el único movimiento que podía detectarse era la danza que las sombras ofrecían debido a la luz que lograba entrar a través de las ventanas, jugado entre las esquinas y paredes de la nave. Parecía que el sosiego reinaría por siempre cuando de repente, sin previo aviso, un fuerte golpe se escucho por toda la nave acompañado de una violenta sacudida que aturdió toda su estructura lo que provoco que la caja fuera impulsada hacia adelante, separándose de la plataforma flotante que la sostenía, sacando a la joven titán de sus sueños y trayéndola nuevamente a la horrible realidad de su situación.

Por unos segundos, la quietud permaneció nuevamente: aun exaltada por el golpe anterior, Rouse trato de reincorporarse nuevamente, apoyando ambas manos contra las paredes opuestas con la respiración profusa debido al susto que acababa de recibir. La joven observaba a todas direcciones tratando d encontrar la fuente que provoco aquel ruido, pero no alcanzo a divisar nada más que sombras y las siluetas de los trofeos y piezas de arte que decoraban el interior de la nave; Rouse trato de tranquilizarse, convencida que lo anterior debió haber sido parte de algún sueño, pero cuando estaba decidida a volver a dormir nuevamente un fuerte golpe azoto la nave volcando violentamente la caja en la dirección opuesta provocando además que algunos objetos se cayeran al suelo causando aún más ruido.

Duncan: -¡Podrias calmarte un rato, estoy tratando de dormir!- exclamo molesto apareciendo asomándose por una puerta de la habitación.

Rouse: -¡NO FUI YO CABEZA HUECA, ALGO NOS GOLPEO!- exclamo molesta mientras se encontraba boca abajo, aun dentro de la caja azul, esforzándose por levantarse después de semejante sacudida.

Duncan: -¿Entonces que…..?- exclamo confundido pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, nuevamente un poderoso golpe sacudió la nave provocando que el joven cazador perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que Rouse era lanzada violentamente con todo y caja al otro extremo de la nave despedazando un elegante jarrón.

Duncan: -¿¡Que rayos fue eso?!- exclamo molesto mientras se reincorporaba del suelo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Los golpes y sacudidas continuaron volviéndose cada vez más poderosos, aun así Duncan corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando los muebles y escombros de los trofeos que caían al suelo así como la gran caja azul donde estaba atrapada la joven titán que seguía siendo impulsada de un lado a otro como si fuera un proyectil. Finalmente el joven fue capaz de llegar hasta el teclado de la inmensa computadora, tecleando diferentes comandos en un intento por localizar la causa de semejante alboroto:

Duncan: -¡Un cinturón de asteroides intercepto nuestro camino….tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia!- Exclamo seriamente ente pausas, mientras se esforzaba por estabilizar la nave y minimizar los daños que estaba recibiendo en aquella ráfaga de enormes rocas que sacudía. Mientras Duncan luchaba con los comandos de la nave, Rouse no dejaba de recibir golpes y comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera dentro de un dado gigante, hasta que de pronto el joven muchacho movió de tal modo los controles, tratando de esquivar un enorme meteorito, que la nave quedó inclinada hacia la derecha provocando que todos los objetos, incluida la extraña prisión de Rouse, fueran enviados contra la pared. La nave logró estabilizarse un poco, lo que le dio tiempo a la joven de reincorporarse ligeramente, apoyándose con una de sus manos y sobando su cabeza adolorida con la otra; al enfocar su vista, la joven de ojos esmeralda quedó anonadada: la caja donde se encontraba había caído justo sobre la ventana de la nave, de modo que parecía que ésta era el suelo. Podía alcanzar a ver la gran cantidad de rocas que llovían en su dirección y que eran esquivadas por el joven piloto, y a la distancia podía apreciar un planeta que parecía acercarse a ellos. La sirena de emergencia de la nave ensordecía a la titán al mismo tiempo que era bañada por el rojo de la luz de la alarma, pero no podía quitar su vista de aquel lejano planeta que se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que la nave se abalanzaba hacia él; pronto ya no era posible apreciar la forma esférico del planeta y solo podía observarse su extensa superficie cubierta de un cambiante tono verdoso, en un cierto punto aquel manto verde fue tan cercano que era posible distinguir la extensa jungla que recubría el suelo que se precipitaba cada vez más y más y a gran velocidad:

Duncan: -¡SUJETATE DE LO QUE PUEDAS!- Exclamo con fuerza justo antes de que la nave se estrellara. Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en aquel planeta, ahuyentando a varias aves extrañas que vivían en las copas de los árboles mientras una densa capa de humo se elevaba del suelo en el mismo punto donde había ocurrido el descenso de la nave.

Tras aquel impacto el silenció perduró nuevamente, quedando un extenso especió desprovisto de vegetación debido a los árboles y plantas que habían sido arrancados por la nave durante su derrape en el suelo después del aterrizaje de emergencia. La enorme estructura metálica permanecía inmóvil presentando múltiples abolladura y daño que la habían dejado casi irreconocible, no parecía haber ninguna señal de vida en aquella nave, solo el movimiento de las llamas que salían de las turbinas rompían con la quietud, hasta que de pronto, de una fuerte patada, Duncan logró derribar la puerta a un costado de la nave. Con un fuerte empujón logró sacar la caja fuera de aquella estructura, la cual cayó pesadamente al suelo provocando que Rouse recibiera un último golpe, cosa que no le agradó para nada; enseguida el joven siguió su ejemplo saltando desde la puerta y cayendo de pie al suelo junto con su valioso "paquete".

Rouse: -Ya me estoy cansando de esto….acaso no tienes una etiqueta que diga "frágil" para poner en esta ridícula caja- exclamo molesta y adolorida mientras se sobaba un la cabeza debido al golpe.

Duncan: -Bien, la nave quedo destruida, afortunadamente aterrizamos en el planeta objetivo…aunque, un poco alejados del punto de entrega- exclamo seriamente mientras revisaba el informe que aparecía en los controles de su muñequera

Rouse: -¿Qué tan lejos?- exclamo molesta, aunque sin presentar mucho interés a la situación

Duncan: -Si caminamos en esta dirección llegaremos en un par de días…la plataforma se dañó durante el impacto así que tendré que empujarte hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo - exclamo sin despegar la vista de su muñequera y apuntando hacia enfrente para señalar el camino a seguir.

Enseguida comenzó a presionar algunas teclas en su muñequera lo que provoco que una luces aparecieran en sus guantes, justo en el punto donde se encontraban las yemas de los dedos, lo que le permitió tocar las paredes de la caja que contenía a Rouse sin que él terminara dentro de la misma, ya que solo permitía el paso de materia orgánica. Lentamente, el joven comenzó a empujarla formando una profunda zanja en la tierra a medida que avanzaban agotándose rápidamente debido al peso.

Duncan: -Sabes, para ser tan pequeña eres demasiado pesada- exclamo entre jadeos, molesto, debido a la lentitud con la que avanzaban.

Rouse: - Oh, enserio, discúlpame, no sabía que te estaba causando inconvenientes, permíteme arreglarlo- exclamo sarcásticamente, con un tono maligno en su voz, mientras permanecía cómodamente sentada justo antes de transformarse en un elefante haciendo imposible que pudieran avanzar. Duncan empujo con todas sus fuerza, intentando impulsarlo con sus manos, hombro y espalda, en un intento por seguir su camino pero no logró hacer que la caja se moviera ni un milímetro. Finalmente, agotado y exhausto, el joven se dejo cae después de mucho intentarlo, jadeando y recargado contra un de las paredes de la caja.

Duncan: -¡Ya déjate de tonterías, esto es algo serió, o coperas o ya verás!- exclamo molesto y frustrado volteándose hacia su prisionera intentando da un tono de amenaza.

Rouse: - ¿O veré que… acaso crees que te lo dejaré tan fácil?, yo no lo creo amigo- exclamo molesta regresando a su forma normal, cruzando brazos y piernas y dándole la espalda a su captor.

Duncan: -Bien, escucha, aunque te dejará ir no tendrías forma de regresar a casa, la nave está destruida, ¿recuerdas?, te propongo que no ayudemos mutuamente para salir de aquí- dijo frustrado mientras presionaba con el dedo pulgar e índice la parte más alta del puente de la nariz debido al dolor de cabeza que toda esta situación le provocaba.

Rouse: -….te escucho- dijo seriamente, después de una pausa, volteándose ligeramente hacia Duncan.

Duncan: -Las únicas naves disponibles en este planeta están disponibles en la fortaleza de mi cliente, Depranicus, es una especie de aristócrata muy adinerado y con un gusto un tanto excéntrico. Al llegar ahí solamente tendremos que montar una actuación donde te escoltó para la entrega y una vez dentro haces lo tuyo, golpeas algunos guardias y tomamos una nave para salir de aquí- Explico calmadamente.

Rouse: -¿caso crees que nací ayer?, ¿Cómo se que no me entregaras en cuanto ponga un pie en ese lugar?- Exclamo desconfiada

Duncan: -Aunque fuera así, ¿Cómo podría detenerte?, sería algo muy tonto interponerse en tu camino con ese peculiar "don" tuyo, además, sin mi jamás podrás acercarte antes de que seas bañada en una ráfaga de rayos, créeme, su sistema de seguridad es de los más avanzados que he visto- dijo calmadamente, con un ligero tono de broma en un intento por convencer a la titán de cabello de jade.

Rouse permaneció en silencio, con una expresión pensativa e incrédula en su rostro mientras analizaba la situación tratando de tomas la decisión correcta; era claro que aquel joven no era de fiar, pero a la vez sabía que no podría regresar a casa sin su ayuda, después de todo no sabía siquiera donde se encontraba.

Rouse: -…..Esta bien, pero a la primer sospecha que tenga de que me estés engañando, terminaras entre los dientes de un T-rex- Exclamo de forma amenazante sin perder de vista al joven.

La satisfacción se podía apreciar en el rostro de Duncan, quien enseguida comenzó a presionar algunos comandos en su muñequera, lo que produjo que los cristales en los vértices de la caja comenzaran a cambiar: al principio empezaron a parpadear erráticamente, pero finalmente su brillo comenzó a atenuarse hasta que se apagaron completamente provocando que se cayeran al mismo tiempo que aquellas paredes azules desaparecían. Rouse pudo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cálida brisa que acariciaba su rostro y cabello, así como el cálido beso del calor emanado por un par de soles, uno grande de color anaranjado y otro pequeño y rojizo, que se alzaban en el horizonte. La joven comenzó a levantarse, al principio torpemente debido al entumecimiento pero pronto logro recobrar la sensación de sus piernas y logro erguirse completamente disfrutando de la sensación de sus músculos estirándose; apenas había dado una pequeña bocanada de libertad cuando, tras solo dar un paso, el joven cazador se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso.

Duncan: -Solo una cosa más- Dijo calmadamente con ese tono gustoso y arrogante en su voz, manteniendo una mano en la espalda y la otra hacia enfrente alzando la mano y el dedo índice ligeramente, dejando a la vista su muñequera, como si quisiera indicar algo; Rouse lo miro extrañada sin entender que quería decir, pero antes de que pudiera presentar cualquier reacción el Duncan trajo su otra mano hacia enfrente presionando un pequeño botón en dicho aparato lo cual ocasionó que una pequeña ráfaga de un gas violeta fuera rociado al rostro de la joven titán: Enseguida, Rouse comenzó a toser frenéticamente alejándose de Duncan mientras agitaba una mano en un intento por disipar aquella nube violácea que le había arrojado; pronto su andar se comenzó a volver un tanto torpe, su visión se volvió doble y sus ojos y cuerpo le pesaban terriblemente hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantarlo más cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

La Joven de ojos esmeralda se sentía atrapada en su propio cuerpo, luchando por mantener sus párpados abiertos, pero estos se cerraban cada vez más, siendo las botas del muchacho de cabello marrón, que se acercaban y detenían justo frente a ella, lo últimos que pudo ver antes de que su visón quedara sumida en la oscuridad y el silenció de unos tormentosos sueños.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, jala les haya gustado, yos e que no paso mucho en este capítulo pero ya saben que así hago las cosas, alterno episodios emocionantes con otros más tranquilos para resaltar las sorpresas en la historia. Me di cuenta de que muchos tienen dudas sobre la nueva integrante de los titanes, WITCH, por eso a continuación les daré una breve descripción sobre su historia:**

**Como ya habrán notado, WITCH es una joven muy alegre y dulce con una gran velocidad y muy buena suerte, esto se debe a que, a diferencia de su madre JINX, ella atrae la buena suerte….pero esta jovencita tiene un problema, ya que no sabe controlarlo; debido a que su madre solo sabia controlar la mala suerte, ella nunca tuvo a nadie que le ayudara a utilizar su buena suerte a voluntad por lo que se enfoca más a utilizar la gran velocidad que heredó de su padre KID FLASH. A pesar de ello, la buena suerte se le presenta de forma aleatoria, sobre todo en momentos de gran necesidad o peligro lo que la hace una adversaria peligrosa durante la pelea y claro…en los juegos de azar, jeje XD. Witch se unió al grupo aproximadamente un año después de que el nuevo equipo se formó, más adelante publicare algún fic donde se relate dicho suceso, pero por ahora eso será suficiente.**

**Aquí termina todo por hoy, ojala les haya gustado, si es asi o no por favor háganmelo saber a través de un comentario, GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**H OLA TODO EL MUNDO: quiero disculparme por mi ausencia este año, ENSERIO , ENSERIO LO SIENTO, quiero que sepan que no es porque no me interesaran sus comentarios, leí cada uno de ellos varias veces y no saben cuánto me emociona recibir sus reviews!, pero ya les había dicho que las cosas van a cambiar mucho ahora que estoy en la universidad. Como me exigen mucho de mi tiempo haya en la escuela solo podre publicar capítulos durante las vacacione de verano e invierno, además también depende de si mi hermana pasa o no las vacaciones con la familia porque, como ya les he dicho varias veces, no puedo escribir un fic sin su ayuda. Afortunadamente el semestre termino y NEKO ya eta en casa así que aquí les tengo el capitulo 4 de JUNGLE FEVER, OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO! X3**

Poco a poco la joven titán comenzó a recobrar la conciencia: la oscuridad comenzó a ser sustituida por la luz que lograba filtrarse entre las hojas de los densos árboles. Rouse, aun un tanto atontada por los efectos del gas somnífero, quedo un tanto desconcertada al notar que lo primero que alcanzaban a apreciar sus ojos era como el suelo comenzaba a pasar frente a sus ojos, las rocas, ramas y vegetación desfilaban continuamente y alcazaba a ver la punta de sus largos cabellos verdes agitarse en movimientos pendulantes, extendidos hacia el suelo. Rouse sentía como si estuviera moviéndose, a pesar de que su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, intento alzar sus manos pero le resulto imposible y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente atada. Alzo la cabeza rápidamente observando de que estaba envuelta completamente por una larga y gruesa liana que le impedía moverse con libertad mientras Duncan la transportaba sobre uno de sus hombros, manteniendo a la joven boca abajo y sujetando sus piernas con una de sus manos para evitar que su "paquete" se callera debido al buco movimiento que el rústico terreno de la selva lo obligaba a efectuar.

Rouse: -¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO, COMO RAYOS LLEGUE AQUÍ!?- exclamo furiosa, solo pudiendo alzar la cabeza

Duncan: -Ah….al fin despertaste, comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que el somnífero había sido demasiado fuerte para ti. Me tome la libertad de improvisarte un "abrigo" para que te mantuvieras tranquila durante nuestro paseo, espero que no te importe- respondió calmadamente, sin detenerse, con ese típico tono de arrogancia apenas volteándose en dirección a la titán.

Rouse:- ¡AJJJJ, SABIA QUE NO DEBIA CONFIAR EN TI!- Exclamo furiosa

Duncan: -Si, supongo que confiar en un mercenario no fue tu idea más brillante, ¿no es así preciosa?- Respondió con un tono de sarcasmo y gusto en su voz

Rouse: -Ja ja, muy gracioso, veremos si te ríes tanto cuando te haga falta la cabeza- exclamo de forma amenazante decidida a atacar a su raptor sin piedad, pero algo paso…..no importaba cuanto esfuerzo hacia la joven titán lo lograba cambiar de forma.

Rouse: -¡¿Qué rayos…por qué no cambia, ahora mismo deberías estar entre las fauces de un T-rex!- exclamo furiosa, entre algunas pausas que hacía en un intento por transformarse, lo cual resultaba en vano.

Duncan: -Ni lo intentes linda, mientras dormías te puse un aparato especial en el cuello, está diseñado para suspender la metamorfosis en algunas especies: algunos clientes prefieren especímenes en etapas juveniles o larvarias y esta belleza nos facilita el trabajo hasta la entrega. Supuse que serviría igual para evitar que cambiarais de forma e hicieras está entrega mas difícil de lo que debería ser- dijo calmadamente señalando un extraño objeto que se encontraba alrededor del cuello de Rouse.

Cuando la joven de ojos esmeralda se fijo mejor, pudo notar que alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un extraño y grueso collar, muy ceñido a su piel y un diseño digital muy similar a los aparatos que el joven cazador solía usar. Rouse comenzó a forcejear violentamente en un intento por liberar sus manos y tratar de retirar dicho objeto, pero las lianas estaban demasiado ajustadas como para permitírselo.

Duncan: -jeje, ya deja de esforzarte tanto, nunca lograras romper estas enredaderas. Te sugiero que te relajes y disfrutes del paseo…después de todo, no hay mucho que puedas hacer estando así de atada- dijo calmadamente, aun con ese tono de arrogancia típico en el, mientras mantenía la vita hacia enfrente

Rouse solo pudo lanzarle una mirada de desprecio justo antes de que lograra lanzarle al joven un puntapié en la espinilla, lo cual lo obligo a detenerse unos segundos debido al dolor.

Duncan: -¡HEY, TU, QUEDATE QUIETA!- Exclamo molesto y adolorida ligeramente encorvado mientras frotaba su espinilla con un una mano sin soltar a la inquieta presa que transportaba en su hombro.

Rouse no respondió, solo continuaba enviándole esa mirada de rencor y desprecio. Tras unos segundos, Duncan dejo al lado el dolor, y continuo moviéndose entre la maleza de la selva, pero no había pasado ni un minuto desde aquella pausa cuando la joven salvaje logró tomar suficiente impulso para darle un codazo al rostro del arrogante joven. Duncan solo soltó un gemido de dolor y una expresión de disgusto hacia la muchacha, esforzándose por ignorar sus intentos por molestarlo y continuar su camino. Durante el resto del trayecto, Rouse continuo dándole un sinfín de golpes a su engreído captor: varios golpes con el codo, cabezazos, puntapiés y golpes con la rodilla; el pobre joven se esforzaba por mantener la calma, pasando entre el demandante terreno mientras cargaba a una jovencita sobre sus hombros y soportando los infantiles intentos de ésta por enfurecerlo. En un punto del camino, Duncan no pudo tolerarlo más y se detuvo.

Duncan: -¿¡PODRIAS TRANQUILIZARTE UN SEGUNDO?, ERES INSOPORTABLE CUANDO TE PONES ASÍ, YA BASTA, NO LOGRARAS MOLESTARME, HACEPALO, TE LLEVARE CONMIGO COOPERES O NO, Y NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS PODRA PERTURBARME!- Exclamo con fuerza el cazador, exasperado y lleno de ira deteniéndose un momento y sujetando con mayor fuerza las piernas de la muchacha para evitar que continuara acometiendo contra su salud física.

Rouse no respondió, ni siquiera produjo un ruido, solo mostro una expresión seria e indiferente hacia Duncan, el cual a los pocos segundos continuo caminando esperando que las palabras que expreso fueran suficiente para que su joven compañera se mantuviera tranquila el resto del camino pero, los pocos minutos de la última parada, llena de rencor y deseo por infringirle dolor a su enemigo, Rouse logro alzar su rodilla y, tomando el mayor impulso que pudo, junto todas sus fuerzas y golpeo fuertemente en el estómago de Duncan, lo cual resulto ser demasiado para soportarlo obligándolo a detenerse y caer de rodillas al pobre joven: sin poder respirar y aun sujetando a Rouse sobre su hombro, cayó al suelo esforzándose por recuperar el aire e ignorar el dolor de semejante transgresión apoyándose con sus rodillas y la palma de su otra mano soltando unos gemidos de dolor que resultaban sumamente gratificantes para la joven titán quien solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de satisfacción.

Duncan: -Bien, ¿eso quieres?...- exclamo molesto tras unos segundos de reposo para recobrar el aliento, incorporándose lentamente del suelo y, mediante un leve empujón dejo caer bruscamente de su hombro a Rouse en el suelo quien solo pudo lanzar un ligero gemido de dolor y una expresión de rabia en su rostro, la cual parecía ser constante.

El muchacho cazador se hincó ligeramente hacia la joven y comenzó a liberar un extremo de la liana que la sujetaba, formando un nuevo nudo de modo que quedaba una especie de correa sujeta las ataduras de la joven titán.

Duncan:-Caminaras el resto del camino, ahora bien, continuemos, aun nos queda mucho por recorrer- dijo seriamente halando de aquella cuerda y obligando a Rouse a levantarse del suelo y seguirlo como si fuera un perro durante su paseo diario.

Pasaron varias horas, durante las cuales Duncan procuraba alejarse lo más posible de las zonas densas de la selva esperando así poder evitar cualquier depredador al acecho que pudiese ocultarse entre la vegetación. Rouse, al principio, se esforzaba constantemente por entorpecer el andar de su joven captor pero éste era demasiado fuerte y persistente por lo cual resultaba un intento inútil. Finalmente la joven titán se rindió, agotada por el extenuante caminar y la atmosfera húmeda y cálida del ambiente, por lo que terminó cediendo ante el joven cazador dejando que la condujera a donde le plazca. Durante todo ese tiempo el silenció prevaleció, interrumpido solo por algunos extraños sonidos provenientes de la selva debido a las extrañas creaturas que albergaba, pero finalmente tuvieron que detenerse debido a un gran obstáculo que bloqueaba su paso: frente a ellos había una enorme estructura rocosa, demasiado grande como para ser un simple montículo, a uno de sus extremos había un enorme barranco en cuyo fondo corría un violento rio del cual sobresalían algunas rocas bastante afiladas, mientras que su extremo opuesto se adentraba en la espesa jungla. Duncan permaneció unos segundos callado e inmóvil, mientras estudiaba la situación actual y las posibilidades disponibles.

Duncan: -Tendremos que seguir por este camino- dijo seriamente, señalando un estrecho sendero que se extendía en uno de los extremos, entre aquella estructura rocosa y el peligroso barranco.

Rouse: -¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!? Yo no pasaría por ahí ni aunque me pagaran, ¿Por qué no lo rodeamos o pasamos sobre él?- exclamo molesta, ya que al ver lo estrecho e inestable que era el camino señalado por Duncan no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo con la sola idea de caer en semejante vació.

Duncan: -Eso sí que sería una locura: El clima a erosionado demasiado su estructura y a quedado demasiado tersa como para escalarla, sobre todo llevándote a cuestas conmigo- dijo seriamente mientras frotaba con la palma de su mano la superficie de aquella montaña. –Rodearlo tampoco es una opción, los depredadores son más agresivos a medida que avanzamos al centro de la selva- exclamo con la misma seriedad mientras observaba la espesa vegetación de la jungla.

Rouse quiso oponerse a esto, pero quisiera aceptarlo o no sabía que las razones que Duncan había dado estaban bien fundamentadas y que discutirlo resultaría algo inútil por lo que solo pudo desviar la mirada, manteniendo esa expresión de rabia en su rostro y dejándose guiar por el joven cazador: muy cuidadosamente ambos jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar por el estrecho camino; Duncan iba siempre al frente, dando pasos lentos y pisando con cuidado cada centímetro que avanzaban verificando que fuera seguro continuar mientras Rouse lo seguía, estando a una buena distancia del muchacho de ojos cobrizos, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras con la irada fija en la liana que la sujetaba. A solo un par de metros para pasar la montaña y llegar a un terreno estable Duncan comenzó a acelerar el paso pero, al pisar un pedazo del sendero se desmorono un pedazo considerable del suelo por lo cual se detuvo en seco.

Duncan: -…..La roca está más inestable en este punto, tenemos que tener cuidado- exclamo seriamente, después de una breve pausa y una parada para asegurarse de que no fuera a desmoronarse más partes del camino. Pronto continuo avanzando ansioso por cruzar aquel peligroso camino, pero no se había percatado que Rouse, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no había escuchado sus advertencias por lo que al pasar por aquel mismo punto piso con demasiada fuerza provocando un deslave por lo cual la joven de ojos esmeraldas cayo por el barranco.

Rápidamente, Duncan sujeto con ambas manos el extremo de la liana que utilizaba como correa esperando evitar que la joven callera al río, pero el peso e impulso de la caída provoco que el nudo de las ataduras de Rouse se rompiera por lo que la liana comenzó a desplegarse, llegando cada vez más al fondo del barranco, casi como si fuese un yoyo, hasta que finalmente Rouse quedo completamente libre de sus ataduras. En un veloz reflejo, Rouse alcanzo a sujetarse de su extremo de la liana para evitar caer al vacío, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras la liana se balanceaba violentamente y cerrando fuertemente lo ojos para no ver lo que le esperaba abajo esperando evitar el vértigo.

Duncan: -…¡OYE, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!- Exclamo fuertemente, una vez que había logrado estabilizar la liana y detener el movimiento de péndulo, sin soltar el extremo de la liana

Rouse: ¿¡TE PARECE ACASO QUE ESTOY BIEN!?- Exclamo con un tono sarcástico e irritado, aun sin poder abrir los ojos debido al pavor mientras se sujetaba con brazos y pernas fuertemente a su extremo de la liana.

Duncan: -¡BIEN, LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER AHORA ES…- Exclamo con fuerza con la intención d darle a Rouse las indicaciones para ponerse a salvo cuando de pronto, antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar su oración, justo en la parte intermedia de la liana comenzó a ceder el tejido vegetal debido al peso hasta que finalmente se rompió. Rouse comenzó a caer más, pero afortunadamente logro sujetarse de un par de rocas a unos cuantos metros más al fondo que su ubicación anterior. Duncan observaba el escenario, permaneciendo quieto y con la respiración agitada debido al susto que acababa de recibir.

Duncan: -BIEN, E-ESCUCHA, QUEDATE AHÍ, YO BAJARE POR TI- Exclamo con fuerza, dejando caer el pedazo de liana que todavía sujetaba, sin poder disimular el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Rouse: -¿¡ACASO TENGO OTRA OPCIÓN!?- Respondió rabiosa, mirando hacia arriba mientras se sujetaba a las rocas.

Enseguida Duncan tomó un pequeño objeto de su cinturón, muy similar a un gancho metálico, el cual estaba atado a una extensa cuerda que, a pesar de lo delgada que precia ser, era de un material sumamente resistente. El joven muchacho fijo su vista hacia arriba, observando la pared erosionada de roca de aquella montaña mientras hacía girar el gancho sujetando la cuerda con un rápido movimiento de muñeca; una vez localizado el punto correcto, Duncan lanzo con fuerza el gancho a varios metros de altitud, el cual se clavo fuertemente entre un grupo de rocas que formaban parte de las paredes de aquella montaña. Tras un par de tirones para asegurarse de que el gancho estuviera bien fijado, Duncan regreso su vista hacia el fondo del barranco para examinar el terreno y diseñar su estrategia para el rescate, sujeto con ambas manos la cuerda y respiro profundamente.

Duncan: -…Bien, aquí vamos- exclamo calmadamente, casi como un susurro a sí mismo, justo antes de saltar hacia el vacio. El gancho, claro, evito que el joven cazador cayera y, sujetándose a la cuerda, se posiciono frente a la porosa pared del barranco apoyando las plantas de sus pies entre las rocas que la formaban; poco a poco fue descendiendo, dando grandes saltos como se acostumbra hacer en el montañismo, durante uno de estos saltos, un poco de tierra comenzó a desprenderse del pared, cayendo justo sobre Rouse llenándola de suciedad.

Rouse: -¡Cof, cof!...¡¿PODRIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO?!- exclamo molesta entre tosidos, alzando la vista en dirección hacia el cazador, agitando ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por retirar la tierra que había caído en su cabello y rostro.

Duncan: -¿¡Y TU PODRIAS CALLARTE!?...¡INTENTO SALVARTE!- Respondió molesto con un cómico tono sarcástico mientras continuaba descendiendo.

Rouse: -¿¡SALVARME?, SI CLARO, FUISTE TU EL QUE ME METIO EN TODO ESTO EN PRIMER LUGAR!- Exclamo furiosa pero, justo en ese momento, Rouse aplico mucho peso sobre la roca a la que su mano derecha se sujetaba provocando que se desprendiera. Rápidamente, la joven titán logró sujetarse con ambas manos a otra roca cercana para evitar caerse nuevamente, dejando un agujero en la pared del barranco, en el mismo punto donde se encontraba la roca que acababa de desprenderse. Un extraño siseo comenzó a salir de aquel agujero y, de repente, un enorme insecto comenzó a asomarse: era una especie de ciempiés, media unos 10 centímetros de ancho, bastante grueso, y cuya longitud total no era posible definir a simple vista ya que parte de su cuerpo seguía dentro del agujero desde el cual había salido. Rouse soltó un fuerte grito ante tal impresión, lo cual logró captar la atención del enorme insecto, el cual comenzó a lanzar fuerte mordidas con sus pinzas en la dirección donde la joven se encontraba colgada: ante tal suceso, Duncan comenzó a descender con mayor velocidad con la intención de ir a auxiliar a su joven prisionera, la cual no paraba de soltar continuamente estrepitosos gritos mientras se esforzaba por evitar los ataques del enorme ciempiés.

Al tratar de esquivar una de las mordidas lanzadas por el gigante insecto, uno de los pies con los que Rouse se apoyaba se resbalo, entorpeciendo la habilidad de la joven para evitar los ataques ya que ahora solo contaba con sus manos para sujetarse, lo cual solo provocaba que se cansara más rápidamente haciendo que le fuera cada vez más difícil mantener alejado al ciempiés. Finalmente, agotada y jadeando, los brazos de Rouse ya no soportaban el esfuerzo al que eran sometidos; la falta de comida y el desgaste físico y emocional que había experimentado las últimas horas la habían desgastado demasiado, y por más que se esforzaba no lograba reunir las fuerzas suficiente para moverse por lo que solo pudo permanecer ahí, colgada de la misma roca luchando por no ceder ante el cansancio y dejarse caer al vacío. Al ver que su presa se encontraba vulnerable, el ciempiés tomo distancia para tomar impulso y, tras esto, se abalanzó como una serpiente al ataque decidido a atrapar a la ´´intrusa´´ de ojos esmeralda; Rouse solo pudo soltar un estrepitoso grito al ver como aquellas enormes pinzas se acercaban a gran velocidad pero, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a ella, Duncan lo detuvo hiriendo al descomunal insecto con una daga que había sacado de su cinturón: había aplicado tanta fuerza en el ataque que el cuchillo había atravesado completamente al ciempiés y lo había dejado clavado con fuerza a la pared de roca, el insecto, moribundo debido a aquella herida, solo pudo soltar un agudo chillido justo antes de morir, lo cual provoco que en el rostro del joven cazador se asomara una expresión de preocupación:

Duncan: -oh no…..¡Rapido sube a mi espalda, no hay tiempo!- Ordeno seriamente el joven, aun sujetando con ambas manos la cuerda que lo sostenía y bajando hasta quedar al nivel de Rouse para darle la oportunidad sujetarse de él.

Rouse: -¡QUE, ¿ESTAS LOCO?, NO, ¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICISTE ESPERAS QUE CONFIE EN TI?, CLARO QUE NO, CORRO MAS RIESGO SIGUIENDOTE QUE QUEDANDOME COLGADA EN ESTE ACANTILADO!- Respondió exaltada y molesta ante tal orden

Duncan: -¡Escucha niña, este no es el momento para discutir sobre la confianza, nuestro ´´amigo´´ de cien patas acaba de dar un aviso de alerta, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen otros para responder y créeme!… no querrás estar aquí cuando eso suceda- exclamo con seriedad, al principio como reproche pero finalmente como un tono de advertencia.

Rouse: -JA!, lo creeré cuando lo vea- exclamo con sarcasmo y desviando la mirada pero, justo al terminar esa frase, la pared de roca de aquel precipicio comenzó a vibrar con fuerza y se escucho un potente estruendo a varios metros debajo de donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban suspendidos: entre una nube de polvo y tierra comenzaron a asomarse las cabezas de varios ciempiés, que siseaban furiosos y escalaban a toda prisa hacia Rouse y Duncan quienes observaban atónitos aquella escena.

Rouse:-….e-está bien…te creo- dijo casi sin habla debido al terror mirando fijamente a Duncan quien se acerco un poco más a la joven; Rouse tomo un poco de impulso, balanceándose con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a sus adoloridos brazos, y logro sujetarse de los hombros del joven cazador y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para fijarse mejor.

Duncan: -Sostente- exclamo firmemente y comenzó a escalar apoyando sus pies contra la pared y sujetando con fuerza la cuerda.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaban rápidamente, pero los siseos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Rouse hecho una mirada sobre su hombro, fijando la vista hacia abajo, y vio aterrada como los gigantescos insectos se abrían paso entre las rocas.

Rouse: -ahmm, ¿podrías apurar el paso un poco?- exclamo preocupada. Duncan apenas dio un breve vistazo hacia abajo, y sin reflejar la mas mínima preocupación se detuvo.

Duncan: -Hare algo mejor- exclamo confiadamente con una sonrisa en su cara, liberando una de sus manos del agarre de la cuerda y alzando un arma que había sacado de su cinturón. Velozmente, apunto el arma hacia abajo y comenzó a descercarla contra la horda de ciempiés que se acercaba decidida a atacarlos: uno a uno los insectos fueron derribados, algunos colleron por el acantilado, otros quedaban plasmados en las rocas debido al impacto del disparo, y así poco a poco su número se fue reduciendo más y más. Pero, en un cierto punto, los proyectiles dejaron de salir; Duncan presiono repetidamente el gatillo del arma esperando conseguir al menos un disparo más, pero estaba vacía. Furioso, el joven solo pudo lanzar el arma hacia sus atacantes, pero uno de los ciempiés lo atrapo entre sus pinzas y la partió en dos como si fue un pedazo de papel.

Sin perder aquella mirada seria, Duncan hecho un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una solución más efectiva. De repente, fijo sus ojos hacia un grupo de rocas que se hallaban algunos metros arriba de donde se encontraban, una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en su boca y se apresuro a continuar escalando hasta quedar arriba de aquellas piedras, momento en el cual comenzó a patearlas con fuerza hasta que finalmente logró desprenderlas iniciando una avalancha de rocas llevándose a la mayoría de los insectos consigo. Con menos ciempiés persiguiéndolos, el joven cazador pudo reanudar su tarea de salir de aquel acantilado y continuo escalando a paso constante; en ese momento otros dos ciempiés asomaron su cabezas siendo entre un grupo de rocas a ambos lados de donde estaban los dos jóvenes, abriendo y cerrando sus pinzas de forma amenazante decididos a atacarlos, pero Duncan saco nuevamente otra de sus armas y lanzo dos disparos certeros en la cabeza de ambos insectos haciendo que estos cayeran al abismo. El joven cazador regreso el arma de vuelta a su cinturón y siguió avanzando, sujetando con fuerza la cuerda y moviendo una mano arriba de otra; apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde el último ataque cuando de pronto Rouse soltó un grito sordo a la vez que presionaba con mucha más fuerza el cuello del joven, dificultándole respirar:

Duncan: -¡AGHH, OYE, NO PRESIONES TAN FUERTE, NECESITO RESPIRAR!- Exclamo molesto esforzándose por dejar pasar el aire por su garganta a la vez que seguía avanzando hacia arriba.

De pronto Rouse lo sujeto con mucha más fuerza y comenzó a gritar con más histeria, impidiendo que Duncan pudiera respirar; el muchacho sentía como las manos de la joven titán comenzaban a descender, clavado las uñas en su traje como si se esforzara por sujetarse a medida que sus gritos se volvían más desesperados y su agarre era más fuerte. En cierto momento, Rouse quedo a la altura de la cintura del joven, rodeando su torso con los brazos como si temiera caerse. Ya con su cuello liberado del agarre asfixiante de la joven, Duncan bajo la mirada para ver que estaba pasando: quedo casi petrificado al ver como un gigantesco ciempiés había enroscado su cola alrededor del tobillo de la joven de ojos esmeralda, halándola de ella hacia abajo.

Duncan: -hay no…¡Bien, sujétate fuerte y hagas lo que hagas no te!...- Exclamo firmemente, esforzándose por disimular la preocupación de su voz, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el insecto halo con suficiente fuerza para que Rouse se soltara; la joven titán soltó un estrepitoso grito de terror ante la idea de ser atrapada por esa repugnante criatura pero, justo antes de que cállese, Duncan la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se aferraba como podía de la cuerda para evitar que ambos sucumbieran ante la gravedad. Comenzó una especie de batalla de fuerza entre el ciempiés y Duncan, y Rouse era el premio; el cazador comenzaba a sentir como los dedos se resbalaban por la cuerda mientras el gigantesco insecto acercaba más y más a los dos jóvenes hacia su voraz boca.

Justo cuando Duncan sentía que no iba a aguantar un segundo más, Rouse tomo suficiente impulso con su pierna libre y pateo con una fuerza impresionante la cara de aquel ciempiés obligándolo a soltarla y a la vez que caía por el acantilado embistiendo a varios de sus compañeros y llevándolos consigo. Al ver que el peligro que corrían ahora se había acentuado, Duncan junto fuerzas y, con el brazo tembloroso logro alzar a Rouse a la altura de él, quedando frente a frente. La joven titán rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos para sujetarse bien, quedando su cuerpo colgando paralelo al del muchacho de ojos marrón rojizo. Ambos jóvenes estaban cansados, jadeando profusamente y esforzándose por recuperarse de tal emoción, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron intercambiando una ligera sonrisa gustosa ante tal victoria pero, justo en ese momento, comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación, como si estuviesen descendiendo lentamente a pesar de que permanecían inmóviles, de repente ese descenso se volvió más evidente de una forma más súbita y violenta provocando que casi se soltaran debido al inesperado movimiento. Instintivamente, elevaron la mirada hacia arriba al sentir las vibraciones que pasaban a través de la cuerda con la sujetaban y fue entonces cuando vieron a lo lejos, a varios metros de donde estaban, un par de ciempiés aferrados sobre la pared de piedra los cuales roían simultáneamente la cuerda con sus enormes pinzas desgastando lentamente sus fibras, las cuales se estiraban cada vez más ante el peso de ambos jóvenes. Era evidente que la cuerda no aguantaría mucho más tiempo antes de ceder, y el pánico comenzó a invadir rápidamente a la joven de cabello de jade, quien no pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo del joven en un intento desesperado por sentir algo de seguridad:

Rouse: -¿Qué haremos ahora?… si no pensamos en algo pronto seremos comida de insecto- exclamo angustiada sin despegar la vista de arriba

Duncan:-Claro que no….es más probable que caigamos al abismo y nos ahoguemos en los rápidos- respondió con un tono sarcástico, aunque sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz, bajando la mirada hacia las feroces aguas del rio que corrían al fondo del acantilado

Rouse: -Este no es el momento para bromas, hay que hacer algo ahora mismo, esta cuerda no aguantara mucho más tiempo- exclamo un poco molesta ante la actitud del joven, regresando la mirada hacia arriba mientras observaba como las fibras ce estiraban cada vez más a medida que los ciempiés rompían la cuerda. Duncan permaneció pensativo un par de segundos, cuando de pronto su rostro se ilumino:

Duncan: -Bien, sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas, tengo un plan- Ordenó con firmeza. Enseguida Rouse obedeció la indicación y abrazó con más fuerza el cuello del muchacho el cual comenzó a balancear su cuerpo provocando un efecto de péndulo, de modo que comenzaron a columpiarse al paralelo con la pared del acantilado alcanzando cada vez más altura a medida que la cuerda se desgastaba. Finalmente, los ciempiés habían roído lo suficiente para que la cuerda se rompiera y fue justo en ese momento cuando Duncan se soltó y, en un rápido movimiento, presiono uno de los botones de su muñequera en pleno salto provocando que se desplegaran unas especies navajas desde la parte baja de sus muñecas; las navajas estaban ligeramente curvadas, lo que les daba la apariencia de unos ganchos, casi como una hoz, los cuales estaban fabricados de un material azul translucido que le daban un aspecto bastante tecnológico.

Sujetando con fuerza ambos ganchos, Duncan los clavo firmemente en la pared de roca; ambos jóvenes miraron asombrados como el trozo de cuerda caía al fondo, y ya libre de peligro tomaron un profundo respiro de alivio. Al poco tiempo, Duncan reanudo la subida enterrando y desenterrando los ganchos en la pared; los insectos seguían pisándoles los talones, pero el joven cazador lograba mantener un buen ritmo de modo que los ciempiés se mantenían lejos. Una ligera vibración comenzó a sentirse entre las rocas provocando que Duncan se detuviera, pero antes de que pudiese detectar de donde provenía dos colas de un par de ciempiés salieron de la pared enroscándose alrededor de las muñecas del joven cazador como si fueran un par de esposas impidiéndole mover las manos. Por más que forcejeara, el muchacho no lograba liberarse del agarre de aquellos insectos gigantes, al mismo tiempo se podían escuchar como los violentos siseos de los otros ciempiés se acercaban lo que agravaba cada vez más la situación.

Rouse:-ahmmm, no quisiera molestarte pero, quizás quieras apurarte un poco antes de que nuestros amigos de cien patas nos alcancen- exclamo con tono sarcástico mientras asomaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven. Justamente en ese momento un temblor más fuerte se hizo sentir al lado de donde ellos se encontraban colgado y, de repente, una roca salió disparada de la pared del acantilado levantando una espesa nube de polvo y tierra; la nube cubrió completamente a ambos jóvenes, dificultándoles ver y respirar con facilidad entre tanta tierra, obligándolos cerrar los ojos y toser profusamente. No fue sino hasta que la nube comenzó a disiparse cuando pudieron distinguir la amenazante figura de un enorme ciempiés, más grande que todos los anteriores con los que habían peleado; el animal se erguía evidenciando el largo de su cuerpo y mantenía sus afiladas pinzas abiertas, listo para atacar. Ante tal escena, Rouse no pudo evitar soltar un estrepitoso grito, alterando al enorme animal y provocando que lanzara su primer ataque; aun con las los brazos inmovilizados, Duncan logro esquivar repetidamente la mordida del ciempiés por todos los medios que pudo: pateando, saltando, acercarse lo más posible a la pared, todos estas técnicas y más fueron las que el joven cazador utilizo para mantener a Rouse y a el mismo a salvo de la ira de aquel insecto, pero era obvio que eso no los mantendría seguros por mucho tiempo, ya que mientras más tiempo permanecían detenidos más cerca estaban los otros ciempiés de llegar a ellos y, además, Duncan no resistiría mucho tiempo más sin utilizar alguna de sus armas pues era evidente que tanto esfuerzo físico lo estaba desgastando con rapidez.

Rouse observaba preocupada como el pecho del muchacho se ensanchaba debido a su exaltada respiración, escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza y sentí las gotas de sudor que rodaban desde su frente hasta su cuello. Los brazos de Duncan temblaban por el cansancio y le era imposible efectuar cualquier movimiento. Ante esto, el ciempiés tomo algo de distancia para tomar el impulso adecuado para su golpe letal; por más esfuerzo que aplicara, Duncan no logro hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, estaba demasiado cansado para ello, y todo parecía indicar que este sería el final del breve viaje de ambos jóvenes pero, justo cuando el enorme insecto se abalanzo hacia ellos Rouse saco una de las armas del cinturón de Duncan y le disparo al animal justo entre los ojos matándolo al instante. El agudo chillido moribundo del ciempiés asusto lo suficiente al otro par de insectos provocando que huyeran liberando los brazos del joven cazador. Duncan miro anonadado a la joven titán quien mostraba de igual modo una expresión incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer:

Duncan: -¡Oye, buen trabajo!- exclamo animosamente apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Ante esto Rouse no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, y ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por un par de segundos sonriendo y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, siendo rápidamente interrumpidos por los amenazantes sonidos de la multitud de ciempiés que se abrían paso entre las rocas para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban. Duncan alzo la mirada hacia Rouse dándole una sonrisa animosa y confiada:

Duncan: -Yo me preocupare por sacarnos de aquí mientras tú te encargas del resto de estos gusanos, ¿de acuerdo?- exclamo hacia Rouse contagiándola de confianza

Rouse: -Sera un placer- respondió mientras alzaba el arma, aun humeante.

A medida que Duncan avanzaba, Rouse lanzaba disparo tras disparo haciendo caer de uno en uno a los molestos insectos, hasta que finalmente logro derribar una cantidad suficiente de modo que el resto de los ciempiés efectuaron una retirada estratégica al ver la cantidad de miembros que habían perdido, dando finalmente la sensación de seguridad que tan desesperadamente buscaban alcanzar ambos jóvenes. La emoción aumento cuando al fin pudieron distinguir la orilla del acantilado a solo un par de metros de distancia, por lo que Duncan acelero el paso. De repente, al clavar uno de los ganchos entre un grupo de rocas se produjo un muy pequeño derrumbe dejando un agujero de unos cuantos centímetros de diámetro y del cual comenzó a asomarse el tallo de una flor en botón: el tallo se asomaba cada vez más evidenciando su gran tamaño y grosor, y comenzó a erguirse como una serpiente lista para atacar. Rouse miro confundida aquel evento que estaba presenciando pero, al ver la expresión de terror que brillaba en los ojos del joven, el pánico la invadió repentinamente; el botón de flor de aquella planta comenzó a abrirse lentamente evidenciando unos enormes pétalos de matices azules y fucsias, y justo en el centro brotaba una corona de espinas de un tono rojo-anaranjado. Antes de que Rouse pudiese decir una palabra, Duncan la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco más hacia él y, justo en ese momento, aquellas espinas comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia ellos: parecía que la planta sabía bien donde se encontraban, pues ni una sola espina fallo en su objetivo; la mayor parte de las espinas se impactaron contra Duncan, pero estas solo rebotaban en su armadura sin causar ni un solo rasguño. Ni una sola espina logro rosar la piel de Rouse, debido al abrazo protector del joven cazador, salvo por algunas cuantas que fueron dirigidas más arriba y que terminaron impactándose contra el collar que le impedía cambiar de forma el cual, debido a su grosor y dureza, servía perfectamente como un escudo.

De repente una de las espinas que lanzada más arriba clavándose en un punto descubierto del cuello del joven de piel bronceada. Un gemido de dolor ahogado resonó en su garganta y, en un rápido movimiento, saco un pequeño aparato de su cinturón del cual se desplego una larga y afilada navaja azul con la cual, de un solo golpe, logro cortar completamente aquella planta que lanzo un agudo chillido regresando al agujero de donde salió. Ya eliminado ese obstáculo, Duncan siguió ascendiendo por la pared decidido a salir finalmente de ese abismo.

Ya arriba, a orillas del acantilado, una mano blanca y delicada comenzó a asomarse por el borde aferrándose con fuerza a la tierra; poco a poco Rouse comenzó a alzarse hasta salir completamente y pisando finalmente tierra firme comenzó a caminar hacia adelante respirando fuertemente debido a tantas emociones que había experimentado en tan breve tiempo. Después de haber avanzado un par de metros, la joven titán se detuvo y contemplo en frente de ella el espeso bosque que francamente era para ella un gran alivio después de haber pasado tanto tiempo entre rocas e insectos, y justo delante se apreciaba un claro sendero entre los aboles y arbustos. Lentamente comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro y pronto la emoción la invadió:

Rouse: -¡PUEDES CREERLO….SALIMOS DE AHÍ SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA, VAYA, ES DECIR, VAYA…EN VERDAD COMENZABA A DUDAR DE QUE LLEGARAMOS ENTEROS HASTA AQUÍ, PERO LO HICIMOS…WOW, ¿CON QUE NO SE CUIDARME A MI MISMA EH?... SI MI HERMANO PUDIERA VERME AHORA SE COMRÍA COMPLETAMENTE SUS PALABRAS!- Exclamaba emocionada entre victoreos y saltos de alegría, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no se percató del estado de Duncan después del incidente con la planta: el pobre muchacho le había costado mucho trabajo salir del acantilado, torpemente logro aferrarse a la orilla y alzarse finalmente. Ya de pie, sujeto con una de sus manos la espina que seguía aun clavada en su cuello y con firmeza logro sacarla lanzándola al suelo. El sudor rodaba por su frente y sus pasos eran sumamente descoordinados, trataba de avanzar hacia adelante pero todo le daba vueltas, y solo podía escuchar la voz de Rouse como un eco distante, era obvio que algo andaba mal con el.

Rouse: -…Debería conseguirme uno de esos brazaletes, estoy segura me serviría mucho haya en la tierra cuando regrese a casa, ¿o tu qué piensas Duncan?...¿Duncan?- Exclamo confiadamente la joven, aun dándole la espalda a su captor, pero al no recibir respuesta se dio media vuelta para encontrarse al joven cazador boca abajo en el suelo.

Por instinto, Rouse dio un paso a delante con el fin de auxiliar al muchacho caído pero de pronto algo la detuvo, una voz en su cabeza que le gritaba fuertemente que se detuviera, que lo dejara ahora que podía y que siguiera su camino sin él. Era el instinto de supervivencia que le advertía que no debía volver a confiar en ese joven que la había capturado y engañado. Ante esto, lentamente, la joven de ojos esmeralda se dio media vuelta y avanzo con paso firme hacia el bosque decidida a seguir el sendero y regresar a casa, pero sus piernas se detuvieron y una nueva voz resonaba dentro de ella, su consciencia que le reclamaba ayudarlo pues, aunque le había mentido, Duncan había arriesgado su vida para salvarla y la había protegido de más de un peligro. Una lucha interna comenzó a efectuarse dentro de ella: confiar o no confiar; seguir, o regresar y ayudarlo. Todo esto y más se hacía sonar dentro de ella. Inhaló profundamente, cerro con fuerza los ojos y arrugo ligeramente la nariz, y finalmente, Rouse logro tomar una decisión:

Rouse: -¿Por qué siento que voy a arrepentirme de esto?- dijo para sí misma después de soltar un fuerte suspiro y, justo al terminar esta frase, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Duncan: Lentamente se arrodillo a su lado y volteo su cuerpo boca arriba; movió algunos mechones de cabello de la frente del joven y le hablo suavemente esperando que le respondiera, lo cual no ocurrió. Rouse acomodo su pelo para dejar al descubierto una de sus finas orejas y la recargo sobre el pecho de Duncan para escuchar mejor sus latidos. Después de unos segundos, la jovencita se alzo del suelo y corrió de regreso al bosque para regresar después de un par de segundos con una enorme hoja de algún arbusto colocándolo al lado del cazador y arrodillándose nuevamente a su lado. Rouse permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, alzando la vista hacia el horizonte mientras se preguntaba si su hermano se habrá dado cuenta ya de su ausencia.

**¿Qué LES PARECIO, BUENO?, ojala sea así. Bueno, recuerdo que hace tiempo unod e ustedes me manifestó su curiosidad sobre las estaturas de mis personajes así que aquí están: **

**Del personaje con mayor estatura hasta el personaje de mayor estatura tenemos primero a SILVER con alrededor de 2 metros de alto, luego esta DUNCAN con aproximadamente 1.75 metros, en tercer lugar están empatados BLACK y LIGHT con cerca de 1.70 metros, les sigue ROUSE con aproximadamente 1.60 metros, y al final esta WITCH con solo 1.50 metros. **

**Espero que este dato les haya gustado y tratare de avanzar lo más rápido posible para publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto, también les quiero informar que estoy en progreso de diseñar otros dos fics románticos sobre BLACK y LIGHT ya que muchos de ustedes me pidieron mas escenas románticas entre ellos dos, hablare de ello con ustedes cuando termine JUNGLE FEVER finalmente. BYE, BYE, espero COMENTARIOS! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**H ELLO EVERY BODY!...lamento la tardanza pero como paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a llegar comentarios después de que publique el capitulo 4 en Diciembre tuve que esperar como un mes para empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo, ya saben que me gusta saber su opinión antes de continuar para saber si debo seguir la misma dirección que estoy tomando o hacer algunos cambios. Sineto decirles que este ser el ultimo capitulo que escriba hasta las vacaciones, y no me refiero a las vacaciones de semana santa sino hasta verano, puesto que NEKO ya regreso a estudiar en su universidad y en poco tiempo yo comenzare un nuevo y difícil semestre en la mía. Me siento muy mal por decirles esto pero, como ya les he dicho algo antes, sean pacientes pues ustedes no son indiferentes para mí y aunque no puedo responderles yo siempre leo sus mensajes los cuales me alegran mucho el día. En compensación este capítulo es bastante largo, mas de 10 páginas, ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios!**

En ese mismo instante, en la oscuridad del espacio, una llamativa nave se abría paso entre las estrellas y planetas llevando dentro de sí a sus cuatro pasajeros: Black miraba fijamente su reflejo en la cubierta de vidrio que sellaba el compartimento donde estaba su asiento, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sujetando firmemente el volante de forma casi autómata.

Witch: -Black, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada hacia su compañero a través del comunicador que traía puesto cada uno de los miembro del equipo en forma de diadema, lo cual saco al joven de piel pálida de sus pensamientos.

Black: -Si…solo estaba pensando- dijo seriamente.

Witch: -…..¿creen que Rouse esté bien?- pregunto preocupada después de una larga pausa.

Silver: -¿Rouse?, ¡por supuesto!, estoy más preocupado por los tontos que se la llevaron- exclamó con un tono sarcástico, en un intento por levantar el ánimo del equipo, aunque Black parecía todavía ajeno a la conversación y despedía un aura melancólica.

Lightfirer:-…Tranquilo Black, estoy segura de que Rouse está sana y salva…donde quiera que este- dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Black:-No lo sé, es que…no dejo de pensar en lo último que le dije, y yo…..yo solo quería mantenerla a salvo, y ahora miren, lo único que logre es ponerla en un peligro mayor- dijo seriamente dejando un ambiente turbio y preocupante que dejo pensativos a cada miembro del equipo acompañado de un incomodo silencio.

Lightfirer: -¡Suficiente de esta negatividad!…¡Rouse está bien, ya se los dije, y les aseguro que la vamos a encontrar!…..¡Silver, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?!- exclamo con firmeza, y con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Silver: -No mucho, según el rastreador Rouse se encuentra en alguna parte al este de este planeta- exclamo seriamente señalando frente a ellos un planeta de tamaño mediado que mostraba diferentes matices de verde, marrón y morado en su superficie con sus tres satélites (lunas) orbitando a su alrededor.

Lightfirer:-Muy bien, ya saben qué hacer, una vez que aterricemos rastrearemos la señal de Rouse, analizaremos la situación y atacaremos en caso de ser necesario. Bien, Silver necesito que tu…..- exclamo con tono autoritario mientras presionaba una serie de botones y fijaba la vista en el tablero de controles que tenia frente a ella.

Witch: -¡CUIDADO!- exclamo con fuerza, antes de que su líder pudiese terminar la oración, señalando frente a ellos una enorme roca que se precipitaba hacia ellos.

Era un gigantesco meteorito que superaba con creces el tamaño de la nave T. por un momento, los cuatro titanes quedaron pasmados ante tal escena, observando con ojos anonadados como la roca se acercaba cada vez más pero, justo antes de que el meteorito los alcanzara Light reaccionó rápidamente y presiono con fuerza un gran botón rojo provocando que cada uno de los compartimentos que formaban a la nave se separaran y con ello los miembros del equipo, dispersándose y evitando justo a tiempo la embestida del meteorito.

Witch: -¡WOW!, ¿¡que paso!?- Exclamo impresionada, después de haber dado un par de giros erráticos en lo que intentaba estabilizar el trayecto de su vehículo el cual, a diferencia de los demás estaba formado por 2 compartimentos unidos ya que en ausencia de Rouse uno de estos se encontraba vacío.

Lightfirer: -Active la modalidad de exploración de la nave-

Witch: -Feww…eso estuvo cerca- exclamo aliviada.

Silver: -No se relajen tan pronto, ¡MIREN AL FRENTE!- exclamo con fuerza, señalando frente a ellos una fila interminable de meteoros de diferentes tamaños y formas que se acercaba a ellos.

Rápidamente, los titanes sujetaron con fuerza los volantes de sus naves y comenzaron a evadir las embestidas de los meteoritos.

Black: -¿y ahora qué?- exclamo mientras sujetaba fuertemente el volante esforzándose por evitar los golpes de las enormes rocas.

Silver: -Debemos continuar. Titanes manténganse lo más cerca posible, nos reuniremos una vez que atravesemos el cinturón de esteroides, los veré del otro lado- exclamo firmemente, al principio con un tono autoritario, pero terminando con una voz un tanto bromista para aumentar el ánimo del equipo.

Silver: -Ya es hora de que todas esas horas frente al televisor valgan la pena…videojuegos, no me fallen ahora- exclamo animadamente con un tono sarcástico justo antes de aumentar la velocidad de su nave, maniobrando ágilmente entre los meteoritos.

En un momento, al ver como dos rocas se acercaban, Black haló del volante para hacer que su nave subiera y así evitar el golpe pero, al hacer esto lo dejo en una posición que lo dejaba expuesto a un meteorito todavía más grande que las otros dos, el cual estaba ya demasiado cerca como para evitarlo. Ante esto, Black cerro con fuerza los y sujeto firmemente el volante para concentrarse ya abrir un portal justo entre su nave y la gigantesca roca, logrando pasar a través de él justo antes de que el meteorito lo envistiera, saliendo sano y salvo del portal a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba anteriormente soltando un profundo suspiro y hundiéndose en su asiento, aliviado.

Para Witch, esta tarea resultaba más sencilla ya que estaba bastante acostumbrada a la velocidad, por lo que fue la primera en atravesar aquel obstáculo. A Silver se le estaba dificultando un poco más, ya que la ruta que él había seguido era un poco más peligrosa que la de los demás debido al tamaño y cantidad de rocas que se movían. En el momento en que un meteorito amenazaba con golpearlo, el joven abeja presiono una especie de interruptor provocando que se desplegara un par de cañones en la parte frontal baja de su nave, comenzando a disparar una serie de rayos en contra destrozando aquella roca en cientos de pedazos. Así, Silver comenzó a abrirse paso entre los meteoritos destrozándolos fácilmente con su armamento, pero de repente al disparar contra una gran roca uno de los fragmentos que se formaron golpeo con fuerza un punto en la parte ventral de la nave. Tras esto, los controles y la pantalla del tablero de control de Silver comenzaron a parpadear, soltando algunas chispas.

Silver: -¡Rayos!. Chicos, tengo un problema con los controles de la nave, necesito detenerme para arreglarlos- informo el joven al resto de su equipo

Lightfirer: -Entendido Silver. Titanes reagrúpense, debemos reparar el daño de la nave antes de continuar- exclamo firmemente a su equipo, el cual obedeció enseguida reuniéndose ya pasado el cinturón de asteroides para conectar nuevamente los compartimentos de la nave T, comenzando avanzando hacia el planeta donde habían detectado la señal de Rouse, comenzando a descender lo más rápido que podían.

Mientras tanto, adentrados en la jungla, un par de jóvenes avanzaban lentamente entre la vegetación:

Poco a poco Duncan comenzó a recuperar la consciencia; sentía el roce de las rocas y la tierra del suelo que masajeaban su espalda aunque no directamente, como si algo estuviese entre él y el suelo, escuchaba el canto de las aves y del viento que golpeaba las hojas de los árboles. Con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, costándole un poco al principio enfocar bien la vista, siendo la tenue luz de la tarde que lograba atravesar la espesura de los arboles lo primero que vio. Solo podía ver el follaje de los árboles y plantas, así como el matiz violáceo del extraño cielo de aquel planeta, lo que indicaba que se encontraba boca arriba. A pesar de que se encontraba inmóvil, el joven podía percibir que estaba avanzando; su primer impulso fue levantarse pero al momento en que intento hacer un movimiento un agudo dolor lo invadió: se sentía completamente adolorido, cada musculo de su cuerpo ardía acompañado de un intenso dolor articular, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía como si una prensa estuviese presionando su cráneo, y podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su frente y cuello hasta su nuca. Al principio la confusión lo invadió, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado las últimas horas, no sabía dónde estaba ni a donde iba, pero después de unos minutos logro aclarar su cabeza lo suficiente y fue cuando recordó lo último que ocurrió…..la espina. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del ardor punzante que venía de su cuello, justo en la parte donde la espina se había enterrado, llevando su mano para presionar la zona de la herida en un intento por mitigar el dolor. En ese momento otra idea se cruzo por su cabeza, Rouse; con mucha dificultad movió su cabeza lo suficiente para ver hacia atrás: Rouse avanzaba de forma pausada a través de la selva, siguiendo un sendero entre los árboles y vegetación, sujetando con ambas manos el grueso tallo de una enorme hoja que ella había elegido como una camilla para transportar a Duncan. Se notaba que llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo eso, su respiración se veía agitada y se detenía frecuentemente para recuperar el aliento y limpiar el sudor de su frente. A pesar del dolor, Duncan logro reincorporarse lo suficiente para sentarse, al ver esto Rouse se detuvo de inmediato, sorprendida ya que nos e había dado cuenta de que el joven se había despertado y se apresuro a arrodillarse a su lado pensando que podría volver a desmallarse.

Rouse: -¡Oh por dios!, ¿estás bien?, por un momento creí que no volverías a despertar- exclamo la joven titán con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación.

Duncan: -Si…eso creo, ¿Dónde estamos?- exclamo adolorido. Duncan presionaba con fuerza su cuello y ya incorporado se podía apreciar un poco mejor el más estad en el que se encontraba: su cabello estaba humedecido por el sudor frío, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos, antes con ese brillo de confianza y galanura se veían apagados y ensombrecidos por las ojeras que se habían formado.

Rouse: -justo a la mitad de la jungla. Te desmayaste después de salir del acantilado y tuve que arrastrar tu trasero hasta acá- exclamo con un tono sarcástico y una ligera sonrisa bromista en su rostro.

Duncan: -Arghh, se siente como si alguien hubiese golpeado mi cabeza con un bate- exclamo adolorido mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el suelo para evitar caer debido a los mareos que sentía.

Rouse: ahmmm, síiii, creo que eso fue mi culpa, tuve que pasar a través de dos enormes rocas a la mitad del camino y tuve que hacer varios intentos para que pasaras por el estrecho camino que quedaba entre esas piedras…lo siento- exclamo con un tono sarcástico, el cual se esforzaba por hacer sonar culpable aunque no podía ocultar en la satisfacción del tono de su voz ante ese recuerdo.

Rouse: -Entonces… ¿seguro de que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar al joven cazador.

Duncan: -creo que si- dijo seriamente mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo pisando con uno de sus pies y apoyando la otra rodilla sobre la hoja en la que había estado acostado a la vez que apoyaba una de sus manos en la pierna alzada y la otra en el suelo.

Rouse: -Bien, en ese caso…..-exclamo gentil aunque con un ligero tono malicioso. En ese momento, la joven titán dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo del muchacho, el cual respondió instantáneamente soltando un grito de dolor y una expresión de desconcierto ante tal acción.

Duncan: -¡AUCH, POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS?- exclamo molesto y confundido mientras sobaba el brazo que acababa de ser atacado.

Rouse: -Eso fue por secuestrarme…-exclamo enojada. –Y esto, es por engañarme- replico furiosa mientras sujetaba el borde de la hoja y lo jalaba haciendo que Duncan cayera de golpe al suelo.

Duncan: -Podemos discutir esto luego- exclamo molesto y adolorido, tendido en el suelo, mientras se esforzaba por reincorporarse nuevamente.

Rouse: -Muy bien señor cazador, ¿y ahora que?- exclamo de forma sarcástica, con un ligero tono de disgusto, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la vez que veía a Duncan levantarse y dirigirse lentamente hacia un tronco caído en el cual se sentó apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y mirando hacia abajo.

Duncan: -N-necesitamos….Buscar….buscar un…- exclamo entre jadeos, notándose que le faltaba respirar.

Rouse: -Oye, no te vez nada bien- exclamo extrañada acercándose más a él, pues cada vez le era más difícil entender lo que decía.

Duncan: -Es el veneno, la espina de ese ciempiés inyecto en mi sistema una toxina muy potente…..¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salimos de ese nido de insectos?- exclamo exhausto y alzando la vista hacia Rouse.

Rouse: -Ahmm, no lo sé, un par de horas creo-

Duncan: -tengo que darme prisa, si no recibo el antídoto antes del siguiente par de horas o si no, bueno…digamos que esta travesía será bastante corta- exclamo seriamente, mientras el sudor recorría su rostro, incorporándose apoyado en un árbol que le quedaba cerca.

Rouse: -¿y donde encontramos ese antídoto?- pregunto acercándose a él.

Duncan:- Tengo un suministro de emergencia de la antitoxina en un botiquín de mi nave… pero está demasiado lejos, nunca llegaríamos a ella antes de que el tiempo que se me acabe- dijo seriamente mientras intentaba avanzar por el sendero apoyándose en cada árbol que delimitaba el perímetro de este.

Rouse: -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la joven mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un intento por dilucidar mejor lo que alcanzaba a ver a la distancia: sobre los arboles, a unos metros de donde ellos estaban, se asomaba algo de humo entre las copas de los arboles.

Duncan: -¡Excelente!, justo lo que necesito…- exclamo un tanto más reanimado al ver a lo que la joven titán se refería. –Ven, acércate, necesito tu ayuda para seguir caminando, tenemos que llegar hasta donde se origina esa nube de humo- exclamo adolorido mientras extendía su brazo hacia Rouse como una señal para que lo sujetara. Usualmente Rouse habría discutido ante esta petición debido a la relación tensa y problemática que había entre ambos jóvenes, por obvias razones, pero al ver tan agotado y enfermo al muchacho simplemente no pudo; con mucho cuidado, Rouse paso el brazo del joven cazador sobre sus hombros y lo sujeto del torso para que se apoyara sobre ella y así, lentamente, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar por el camino marcado.

Poco a poco fueron recorriendo el sendero, pasando sobre las ramas y piedras que entorpecían mas su caminar y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el sol se iba acercando más y más al horizonte, Rouse podía sentir como Duncan se iba debilitando. Las extremidades del joven de ojos cobrizos comenzaban a temblar por lo que cada vez le era más difícil a Rouse seguir adelante pues todo el peso del muchacho yacía sobre ella. Finalmente, después de una larga y extenuante caminata lograron llegar a su objetivo pudiendo ya ver frente a ellos la nube de humo.

Rouse: -Al fin, solo un poco más- Exclamo aliviada mientras se esforzaba por apurar el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Duncan: -Espera- dijo seriamente, con un tono debilitado debido al avance del veneno por sus venas, plantando los pie en la tierra lo más firmemente que su cansado cuerpo le permitió con el fin de detener el avance de la joven titán quien lo miro extrañado ante esta acción.

Rouse: -¿Qué sucede, ya solo nos faltan un par de metros para llegar?- pregunto confundida.

Duncan: -Escucha… tenemos que ser precavidos… solo conozco a alguien más a parte de mi que esta tan loco como para vagar en este planeta y créeme… no es un sujeto al cual se le deba dar la espalda ni un momento- exclamo seriamente, casi de forma amenazante, entre jadeos.

Rouse: -¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundida, sin poder ocultar la intriga en su voz.

Duncan:-…Venet es un cazador mercenario como yo, asusto, cruel, rápido, muy observador y sobre todo traicionero, me enseño varios de los trucos que uso hoy en día…. Créeme, si alguien lo conoce bien soy yo, y sé que él nunca deja pasar una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero… si el descubre que tu cabeza tiene precio no dudara en atraparte y entregarte… y en estas condiciones, no podre hacer nada para impedirlo- dijo seriamente entre jadeos.

Rouse: ¿¡Estás loco, entonces porque rayos me hiciste arrastrar tu trasero hasta aquí!?- exclamo molesta

Duncan: -Todo cazador siempre lleva un suministro de emergencia de diferentes sueros y antídotos, estoy seguro de que el debe tener un poco de la antitoxina que necesito-

Ante esta aclaración, Rouse no pudo evitar sentirse insegura por sus situación actual, solo permanecía pensativa con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro mientras analizaba que debía hacer.

Duncan: -Es la única alternativa que me queda, y no puedo seguir sin tu ayuda…por favor- exclamo exhausto, terminando con un ligero tono de suplica lo cual dejo sorprendida a Rouse, ya que el único lado que había conocido de él era el joven arrogante y presumido por lo que esta muestra de debilidad la dejo desconcertada y, ciertamente, conmovida. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Duncan a los ojos, respiro profundamente y después de un largo suspiro respondió:

Rouse: -Esta bien, te ayudare a llegar hasta donde necesites, pero más vale que una vez que te recuperes me regreses a casa enseguida, enserio, sin trucos- exclamo seriamente, con un ligero tono de disgusto siendo bastante firme en cuanto a su última petición.

Duncan: -Bien, sigamos- exclamo agotado dando la indicación de que podían avanzar.

Lentamente siguieron su camino: a pesar del dolor, Duncan dio su parte para hacer el transcurso menos pesado para Rouse, de podo que él comenzó a caminar más por sí solo, aunque no dejaba de necesitar el apoyo de la joven titán para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Durante el transcurso del camino Rouse comenzó a sentir mucha molestia en la zona alrededor del collar que le impedía cambiar de forma, por lo que en ciertos intervalos de tiempo comenzó a rascarse en un intento por parar la comezón.

Duncan: -Bueno, su campamento está justo frente a esos arbustos, ponte la capucha, si Venet ve que tienes puesto ese aro en el cuello sabrá enseguida que algo pasa- exclamo seriamente mientras señalaba hacia enfrente, deteniéndose ambos jóvenes por unos segundos.

Rouse: -Pero esta estúpida cosa irrita mi piel, no pudieron hacerla de un material menos asfixiante- exclamo molesta mientras continuaba rascando su cuello.

Duncan: -Podemos discutir eso después, solo cúbrelo hasta estemos lejos de este tipo, no te descuides y no lo pierdas de vista ni por un segundo- dijo seriamente.

Tras esta indicación, con algo de inconformidad, Rouse se coloco la capucha de modo que el collar no quedara al descubierto, y así los dos jóvenes continuaron hasta llegar a su destino.

Entre la vegetación, en una pequeña zona donde habían removido recientemente algunos árboles, una fogata humeaba y calentaba el ambiente. A su alrededor habían sido colocados los troncos de los arboles que habían sido talados, y sentado sobre uno de estos una figura resaltaba entre las demás: era una especie de lagarto adulto, su piel era escamosa y verde, ojos amarillos y su hocico era ligeramente alargado. Desde su cabeza se iniciaban dos hileras de pequeñas y sobresaliente escamas, casi como púas, que se extendían por toda su espalda hasta su larga cola, las cuales parecían ser bastante duras puesto que en la espalda estas se asomaban entre pequeños harapos que habían dejado después de desgarrar su armadura en dicha zona. Llevaba puesta una armadura, muy similar a la que Duncan usaba, pero esta tenía un color más oscuro y dejaba expuestos su cuello y sus dos brazos los cuales eran bastante fuertes. Llevaba puestas unas grandes botas tan negras como las grandes y afiladas garras que se asomaban en cada dedo de una de sus manos. A su espalda, a algunos metros de donde él estaba sentado, una gran nave permanecía inmóvil: era mucho más pequeña que la nave de Duncan, más o menos el tamaño de una aeroplano, y de un color azul oscuro con detalles en un azul más claro. Era bastante tecnológico, no tenía ni aspas ni turbinas, era casi como una versión deportiva de la nave de Duncan. Tenía una pequeña depresión en la parte dorsal de la nave en la cual estaban instalados dos asientos, uno frente al otro. Frente al asiento más craneal (adelante) de la nave estaban los controles y el volante de la misma, con una cubierta de cristal que cubría todo el compartimento.

Con una sola mirada, el tipo parecía ser bastante rudo: sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices, al igual que su hocico las cuales iban desde sus encías hacia afuera, y su cuerpo era extremadamente fornido. Usaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho, debajo del cual se asomaban tres cicatrices que asemejaban un enorme rasguño; su mano izquierda estaba ausente, en lugar de ella solo quedaba un muñón que había sido cubierto por una especie de garfio: el material de este y su estructura era idéntica a la muñequera de Duncan, solo que sus detalles eran en rojo y no azul. En la punta de este aparato se asomaba una especie de navaja, que estaba hecha de un material muy similar del que estaban hechos todas las armas de Duncan, solo que esta brillaba de un color rojo escarlata.

El lagarto estaba tranquilamente sentado frente al fuego, sujetando con su única mano un trozo de madera al que le sacaba filo utilizando aquella navaja, cuando de pronto un ruido se asomo entre los arbustos delante de él llamando su atención; soltó el trozo de madera y se alzo rápidamente levantando su navaja en una posición de ataque, permaneciendo quieto mientras esperaba ver que provocaba aquel sonido. De pronto entre la vegetación se asomaron Rouse y Duncan, caminando torpemente debido al estado de salud del joven: Duncan seguí apoyado sobre Rouse y esta se esforzaba por pasar entre las ramas y arbustos hasta finalmente pisar un suelo más estable. Al reconocer a Duncan, los músculos de Venet se relajaron retrayendo con esto la navaja del aparato que sustituía su mano amputada, y una expresión burlesca pero maliciosa apareció en su escamoso rostro.

Venet: -¡Hey, Duncan!, ¿cómo has estado mocoso?, luces terrible- exclamo con ese tono burlesco aunque algo amenazante.

Duncan: -No puedo lucir peor que tu "cara cortada"- exclamo con su típico tono arrogante, casi como si ya no sintiera nada de dolor, al mismo tiempo en que se soltaba de Rouse y daba unos pasos hacia adelante, quizás porque no quería aparentar debilidad frente a ese individuo.

Venet: -jeje, el mismo Duncan de siempre, no te veía desde aquella ocasión en que te robaste esa extraña ave que acababa de capturar y le disparaste al motor de mi nave para dejarme varado en aquel asteroide- exclamo sin cambiar aquel tono de voz.

Duncan: -Ah, vamos, ¿no seguirás molesto por ese incidente, verdad?, ya sabes que cuando se presenta la oportunidad uno no puede dejarla pasar, ¿cierto?- Respondió con el mismo tono.

Rouse observaba en silencio esta conversación, no había movido un solo músculo desde que Duncan se soltó de ella, observaba detenidamente cada detalle de aquella extraña escena, los comentarios que se hacían los dos cazadores le parecían bastante bizarros, mostrando una seria expresión en su rostro mientras se esforzaba por descifrar si ambos sujetos eran amigos o enemigos, lo cual le resultaba sumamente difícil de establecer de acuerdo a los escénicos que describían, por lo que la joven titán solo procuraba mantenerse inadvertida y no desviar la atención hacia ella.

Venet: -¿y quién es la chica?- pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés en la respuesta, haciendo un ligero cabeceo hacia ella para señalarla. Al oír estas palabras, Rouse no pudo evitar exaltarse aunque procuró no evidenciar el nerviosismo que sentía.

Venet: -¿Otra de tus novias?- exclamo con ese tono burlesco y una ligera sonrisa que dejaba en evidencia los afilados colmillos de su boca. Esta pregunta molesto mucho a la joven titán, la cual estaba lista para desmentir esa suposición, pero antes de que pudiese emitir cualquier sonido Duncan se posiciono de modo que bloqueaba la vista de Venet hacia Rouse.

Duncan: -Claro que no, es solo una clienta mía, me pago para que fuera su guía en una pequeña expedición por la jungla- Respondió con mucha seguridad en su voz, valiéndose de su personalidad encantadora para que su afirmación fuera convincente

Venet: -¿y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

Duncan: -Tuvimos un pequeño incidente algunos kilómetros atrás con algunos ciempiés y bueno, creo que me dejaron un pequeño recuerdo- exclamo con un tono bromista y presuntuoso mientras alaba un poco del cuello de su armadura evidenciando la herida que había dejado la espina del insecto durante el ataque.

Venet: -Jaja, error de novato, ¿y supongo que esperas que te ayude?, vaya, que situación- exclamo con ese mismo tono burlesco y malicioso mientras cruzaba los brazos. Enseguida, el joven cazador saco una pequeña bolsa de tela de su bolsillo, la cual estaba cerrada con un pequeño hilo, y la lanzo hacia el hombre reptil quien lo atrapo con facilidad. Al abrir la bolsa se asomaban varias gemas de distintos colores que brillaban con el sol de la tarde, una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostro en el rostro del cazador, estirando las cicatrices que se asomaban en su boca.

Venet: -Bueno, para que son los amigos, el antídoto esta en alguna parte de mi nave, detrás del asiento del piloto- exclamo con su típico tono, mientras sacaba una de las piedras y la alzaba poniéndola contra el sol para evaluar su valor, sin poner la más mínima atención en los dos jóvenes.

Sin perder más tiempo, Duncan se dirigió a la nave y comenzó a esculcar entre las cosas del lagarto cazador en busca del antídoto que le salvaría la vida. Mientras tanto, Venet guardo la bolsa en su cinturón y volvió a sentarse en su tronco sacando nuevamente la navaja roja de su aparato y recogiendo otro trozo de madera para sacarle filo. Rouse seguían exactamente en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, no se había querido mover ni un solo centímetro ya que la apariencia de aquel sujeto la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y no quería llamar su atención, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a sentirse demasiado expuesta en esa posición por lo que decidió acercarse más y sentarse en uno de los troncos que habían sido colocados frente al fuego, buscando estar lo más alejada posible de Venet. La joven titán mantenía desviada la mirada, pues no quería hacer contacto visual con el reptil, sin embargo, procuraba dar pequeños vistazos por el rabillo del ojo ya que no quería bajar la guardia frente a él. Aparentemente, el lagarto parecía estar demasiado metido en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención a Rouse, lo cual le dio un tanto de alivio, pero lo que ella no notaba era que Venet estaba muy atento en ella.

Por su parte, Duncan comenzaba a desesperarse, sentía como el veneno comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza y se sentía cada vez más débil. Justo cuando creía que no aguantaría ni un segundo más sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar finalmente lo que buscaba: un pequeño frasco de vidrio el cual contenía un líquido anaranjado. En la parte superior de la botella había una especie de estructura metálica la cual presentaba un pequeño botón en la punta y una aguja en la parte lateral. El joven cazador se apresuro a bajar el cuello de su armadura y en un rápido movimiento se insertó la aguja y procedió a presionar el botón para suministrar la antitoxina en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo, el dolor seso y el aire comenzó a entrar con facilidad en sus pulmones llenándolo de una sensación de alivio que lo llevo a soltar un profundo suspiro.

Para Rouse la situación era todo lo contrario ya que el ambiente que la envolvía era sumamente tenso mientras contaba los segundos para alejarse de ese lugar y finalmente regresar a casa. Era tanto el estrés que la invadía que la comenzó que sentía en el cuello a causa del collar parecía incrementar; con mucha sutileza, Rouse dio un ligero vistazo hacia Venet para verificar de que no la estuviese observando. Al creer que tenía el camino libre, finalmente la joven titán no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a rascar ligeramente su cuello para apaciguar aquella desagradable sensación. Estaba tan concentrada en esto que no se percataba de que Venet la seguía vigilando y, de repente, Rouse hizo un cierto movimiento al ladear el cuello de modo que quedo expuesta una muy pequeña zona del collar, lo cual no hubiese sido perceptible para ninguna persona normal….per Venet no lo era el caso: Con un simple vistazo, el lagarto fue capaz de reconocer rápidamente el objeto y, ante tal sorpresa, se alzo de golpe haciendo que Rouse se levantara igual como un reflejo ante la reacción de aquel individuo que Duncan le había advertido no subestimar.

Venet: -¿A-acaso eso es?...- pregunto suavemente para sí mismo mientras entrecerraba su único ojo en un intento para ver mejor aquel objeto que había distinguido debajo de la capucha de la joven. Ante esta pregunta, el pánico invadió a Rouse quien no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento petrificada por el miedo mientras su pecho se alzaba y hundía rápidamente debido a su exaltada respiración. De repente los ojos del reptil se iluminaron al reconocer completamente aquel objeto, y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro; enseguida dio un paso hacia Rouse alzando su navaja de forma amenazante pero, justo antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa una voz los detuvo:

Duncan: -¡PRECIOSA, HASTE A UN LADO!- se escucho la voz firme del joven cazador resonar a espaldas del reptil. Ante tal orden Rouse obedeció en seguida saltando hacia un lado y cayendo al suelo justo antes de que Duncan disparara una especie de red desde su muñequera, la cual atrapo instantáneamente a Venet antes de darle oportunidad de darse vuelta, enviándolo disparado contra el tronco de un grueso árbol que se encontraba a lo lejos, clavándolo en éste y provocando que se callera el aparato de muñón debido al impacto dejándolo desarmado.

Venet: -¡AGHHH, DUNCAN, TU, SUCIO GUSANO, DEBI SABER QUE ESTA ERA OTRA DE TUS TRAMPAS!-exclamo furioso, con los brazos y pernas extendidos mientras su cuerpo era presionado contra el árbol debido a aquella red azul, demasiado resistente como para romperla por sí solo.

Duncan: -jeje, lo siento viejo, sin resentimientos, ya sabes cómo es esto, la ley de la jungla, ¿no?- exclamo con ese mismo tono arrogante mientras se acercaba y levantaba su aparato lanzándolo hacia unos arbustos para dejarlo más lejos del alcance del reptil.

Duncan: -Linda, hazme el favor de subir todo a la nave- dijo con su típico tono de voz. Rouse estaba tan impactada por todo lo que había pasado que simplemente no tenia las fuerza para discutir, por lo que solo decidió seguir sus indicaciones y se apresuro a subir los sacos que habían quedado fuera de la nave de regreso a su lugar.

Duncan: -Bueno, siento dejarte colgado pero tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, nos vemos luego amigo- exclamo con un tono burlesco y haciendo un ademan de despedida con la mano justo antes de correr hacia la nave subiendo al haciendo del piloto de un solo salto, ya con Rouse en el asiento trasero.

Venet: -¡YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, TÚ Y TU AMIGUITA DESEARAN NUNCA HABER NACIDO!- grito rabioso mientras veía como su nave se elevaba y se alejaba rápidamente sobre los árboles.

Después de ese incidente, el resto del viaje fue sumamente tranquilo. Volaron por un par de horas cruzando el cielo crepuscular, vendo al horizonte como los soles se ocultaban invitando a las lunas a tomar su lugar sobre el extraño cielo de aquel peligroso planeta. Rouse apoyaba sus manos sobre el cristal y observaba como los arboles pasaban debajo de ellos sumida en sus pensamientos.

Rouse: -Estoy cansada, ¿cuando falta para llegar?- exclamo con un tono quejumbroso y volteando hacia adelante esperando la respuesta del joven.

Duncan: -Bueno, el área de entrega sigue estando demasiado lejos, nos tomaran algunas horas el llegar pero está oscureciendo, será mejor que aterricemos unas horas para descansar un poco…Seguiremos en la mañana- exclamo seriamente mientras presionaba algunos botones y revisaba los controles del tablero.

Rouse: -Muero de hambre, veré si hay algo de comer por aquí- exclamo la joven mientras se agachaba esculcando en los sacos que había metido en la nave antes de escapar esperando encontrar algo que satisficiera su apetito. De pronto, entre las armas y objetos extraños encontró un pequeño bulto: era algo así como una pera, de un color azul pálido que tenía en su superficie varios bultos puntiagudos con un ligero pigmento violeta. Aunque su apariencia era bastante inusual, despedía un olor bastante dulce y el hambre era demasiada como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Muy lentamente dirigió aquella cosa hacia su boca y le dio una pequeña mordida; aunque su gusto era algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba, rápidamente le agarro gusto a su sabor y comenzó a comérsela con más rapidez.

Rouse: -Ahm, ¿sabes?, no esta tan mal después de que te acostumbras, es un poco amargo pero es bastante jugoso- exclamo animada, siendo muy difícil distinguir las palabras que salían de su boca llena de comida.

Duncan: -¿De qué estás hablando?, a ver, déjame ver eso- exclamo entre risas, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia atrás como indicación para que le entregara aquella "fruta" mientras mantenía la otra mano en el volante y la mirada hacia enfrente.

Enseguida Rouse puso aquello que había estado comiendo en la palma de la mano del joven cazador quien, una vez que vio a que se refería la joven titán y al ver las mordidas sobre aquella extraña pera no pudo evitar reírse.

Duncan: -jaja, no puede ser, ¿de verdad te comiste esto?, vaya esto no es ninguna fruta, es un tranquilizante- exclamo entre risas

Rouse: -¿¡TRANQUILIZANTE!?- Exclamo sorprendido y asustada

Duncan: -Si, usualmente se utilizan para dormir a animales grandes sin lastimarlos, solamente se coloca una pila de estas bellezas en las áreas que la especie frecuenta y esperar a que surta efecto, no puedo creer que te hayas comido la mitad, un solo par de estos puede derribar a un elefante- exclamo con tono burlesco mientras observaba las mordidas que tenía el tranquilizante

Rouse: -Aghhh, creo que no me siento muy bien- exclamo con un tono apaga mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente y presionaba su estomago con la otra, tomando una posición ligeramente encorvada

Duncan: -Descuida, no es letal, solamente entorpece un poco las funciones de los organismos vivos, sentirás un poco de euforia, acompañado de somnolencia y quizás algunas alucinaciones, estarás bien en la mañana…..¿Linda?- exclamo calmadamente, volteando ligeramente hacia tras al no recibir respuesta extrañado de tanto silencio.

Rouse: -¡Wow, mira, una manada de cebras verdes acaba de pasar volando al lado de la ventana!- exclamo con una voz risueña y atontada, presionando las manos y el rostro contra la cubierta de cristal de la nave, mostrando una sonrisa atontada y adormilada mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, todo esto como consecuencia de las alucinaciones.

Duncan: -Jeje, olvídalo, me parece que ya te diste cuenta por ti misma- exclamo con sarcasmo, mientras mantenía la vista hacia enfrente sin soltar el volante.

Rouse: -¿Podemos un poco de ese algodón de azúcar que está ahí? Exclamo entre risitas tontas mientras llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba, y señalando al cielo.

Duncan: -….esas son nubes preciosa- exclamo con una sonrisa burlona después de dar un rápido vistazo hacia arriba, devolviendo su vista hacia adelante.

Rouse hizo tanto la cabeza hacia atrás que se resbalo cayendo al fondo de su asiento, con las piernas alzadas, colgando uno de sus pies en el hombro de Duncan y riendo frenéticamente sin ninguna razón.

Duncan: -ahmm, ¿todo bien haya atrás?- exclamo mientras se esforzaba por no distraerse, a pesar de que Rouse no dejaba de rosar su pie contra el rostro del joven. Después de molestar un poco al joven cazador, Rouse retrajo sus pies y se sentó nuevamente, apoyando las manos en la parte trasera del asciento del piloto y recargando la barbilla en el hombro del muchacho.

Rouse: -Aghh, estoy muy, muy aburrida, ¡pongamos algo de música!- exclamo con ese mismo tono tonto, un tanto quejumbroso en esta ocasión, mostrando una expresión somnolienta a la vez que se levantaba ligeramente de su asiento, apoyando su vientre en la esquina del asiento de Duncan de modo que quedaban los controles de la nave al alcance de sus manos, cosa que aprovecho para comenzar a presionar botones y jalar palancas.

Duncan: -¡HEY, NO, DEJA ESO DE INMEDIATO!- Exclamo molesto y algo asustado mientras se esforzaba por hacer que Rouse regresase a su asiento y dejase de manipular la navegación de la nave. Al momento en que la joven titán comenzó a presionar botones, l trayecto de la nave comenzó a afectarse, volando de forma irracional, de arriba abajo, dando giro y vueltas sin sentido, hasta que de pronto, Rouse presiono un pequeño botón que brillaba de color rojo en y, al instante en que la muchacha de ojos esmeralda puso su dedo sobre este el brillo seso y con ello el motor de la nave por lo que comenzaron a caer en picada, precipitándose a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Se escuchaba el ruido del viento que golpeaba el exoesqueleto de la nave acompañado de las irracionales y frenéticas risitas de Rouse que alzaba los brazos como si todo eso fuese un juego, mientras Duncan se esforzaba por recuperar el control de la nave. Rápidamente, justo antes de que la nave se impactar contra los árboles, el joven cazador presiono nuevamente aquel botón y haló con fuerza del volante activando el motor y llevando la nave de vuelta hacia el cielo,, llevándose en el camino un par de ramas y hojas de la copa de los árboles más grandes que inevitablemente se habían impactado con la nave tras esa maniobra de emergencia.

Duncan: -¡ESTAS LOCA, ¿ACASO TRATAS DE MATARNOS A LOS DOS?!- replico furioso, una vez que había logrado estabilizar nuevamente el trayecto de la nave.

Rouse solo se rio, apoyando las manos en las esquinas del asiento del piloto para levantarse de suelo, ya que había caído durante la turbulencia.

Rouse: -Que divertido… ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?- exclamo con ese tono risueño y atontado.

Duncan: -Quizás en otro momento. Está comenzando a oscurecer, descenderé y acamparemos esta noche, no es buena idea sobrevolar esta jungla de noche, nos haría presas fáciles de ciertos depredadores- exclamo con seriedad, a pesar del hecho de que Rouse no estaba escuchándolo realmente debido a su estado, mientras esta jugaba tiernamente agitando la cola de caballo de Duncan como si fuese un juguete y mostrando esa sonrisa y mirada somnolienta.

Rouse: -¿Sabes?, no digo esto muy seguido pero, eres el tonto más lindo que he visto en mi vida- exclamo con ese mismo tono y esa misma expresión en su rostro mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven con un brazo, acariciando su cabello con la otra mano y presionando su mejilla contra la de él.

Duncan: -Jeh, ¿en serio?- exclamo con tono gustoso mientras mostraba una sonrisa galante en su rostro tratando de seguirle el juego a la joven titán mientras se esforzaba por aguantar la risa de tal situación.

Rouse: -Si, jiji….es una lástima, cuando mi hermano te ponga las manos enzima te usara como un bocadillo para demonios de otra dimensión- exclamo con tono adormilado y entre risitas, despegando su rostro del joven y regresando a su asiento.

Duncan: -jaja, muy gracioso linda…. ¿es una broma, cierto?... ¿cierto?- exclamo, empezando con un tono muy seguro, pero terminando con algo de preocupación en su voz al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, lo cual se agravo al empezar al empezar a escuchar las risitas tontas de Rouse quien solo prosiguió a hundirse al fondo de su asiento.

Tras esa extraña, y un tanto amenazante conversación, a los pocos minutos Duncan alcanzo a divisar un buen lugar para aterrizar. Aquella zona no estaba demasiado desprovisto de vegetación, de modo que pudiese mantenerlos ocultos de cualquier invitado indeseable, pero lo suficiente para que el aterrizaje no fuese complicado. Con mucha destreza, Duncan se encargo de preparar todo lo que necesitaban: encendió la fogata bajo algunos sacos del asiento trasero y se encargo de buscar la comida entre los suministros que le habían robado a Venet.

Duncan permanecía recostado en el suelo frente al fuego, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los sacos utilizándolo como si fuera un cojín, utilizando una navaja para abrir una lata de comida. Por su parte Rouse se había pasado todo este tiempo jugueteando y riendo, aun bajo los efectos de aquel tranquilizante, la mayor parte del tiempo dificultando el trabajo del joven ya que tenía que encargarse de todo eso a la vez que debía vigilar que Rouse no causara más problemas.

Ya para ese momento, Duncan estaba demasiado causado para estar persiguiendo a la muchachita de cabello de jade, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a vigilarla de lejos e intervenir solo cuando fuese necesario. Rouse había pasado las últimas horas columpiándose de cabeza de la rama de un árbol riendo histéricamente como una niñita. Finalmente, tambaleante y risueña, la joven titán decidió bajar del árbol y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia donde Duncan se encontraba, dejándose caer a su lado.

Duncan: -Ten, deberías comer algo, así los efectos del somnífero pasaran más rápido- dijo seriamente, aun con algo de comida en su boca, mientras abría otra lata y se la daba a Rouse.

Rouse solo dejo salir unas pequeñas risitas antes de comer directamente de la lata todo su contenido de un solo golpe. Al terminar, solo lanzo a un lado la lata y se dejo caer en el regazo de Duncan exaltándolo un poco.

Duncan: -ahmmm, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un poco nervioso entre risas.

Rouse: ….solo me pongo cómoda- exclamo con ese mismo tono de voz mientras se estiraba y recargaba su cabeza en sus manos.

Duncan: -Creo que será mejor que duermas un poco. Debe de haber alguna manta por aquí- exclamo extrañado girando ligeramente para esculcar en el saco pero, en ese momento, Rouse sujeto el cuello de la armadura de Duncan halándolo hacia abajo y obligándolo a encorvarse de modo que los rostros de los dos jóvenes casi se tocaban. Rouse mostraba una suave sonrisa y ojos dulces y brillantes que lo miraban fijamente por lo que Duncan no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Solo se escuchaba el crujir de la leña en el fuego y los tranquilos cantos del viendo y las criaturas del bosque formando una relajante serenata cuando, de repente, Rouse comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el por lo que, instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que sus labios se tocaran, pero, después de varios segundos no sintió nada por lo que lentamente decidió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Rouse se había quedado dormida, lo cual resultaba una escena bastante cómica. El muchacho solo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro acompañado de una sensación de decepción que no pudo negar. Lentamente, Duncan se levanto del suelo para dejar que Rouse se acurrucara al lado del fuego y la cubrió con una frazada que haba encontrando al fondo del saco, para después caminar un par de metros hasta quedar detrás del sitio donde había estacionado la nave, en una zona donde la luz de la fogata no lo alcanzaba. Dio un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que Rouse siguiera dormida y, una vez confirmado esto, se movió detrás de la nave como si quisiera ocultarse. Lentamente, saco de su cinturón una especie de tarjeta, tan delgada como una hoja de papel y de un color azul igual al de todas sus herramientas, presiono su superficie con la lleva de su pulgar y de repente la tarjeta comenzó a iluminarse y se desplego una especie de luz que forma una pequeña pantalla holográfica en el aire. En esta pantalla apareció una silueta bastante imponente: era un individuo extraño, su piel era de un color gris pálido y su rostro era fino y afilado. Tenía dos ojos a la mitad del rostro, uno arriba del otro, los cuales eran bastante finos, al igual que sus pupilas, y abarcaban casi toda la anchura de su rostro, brillando de un color anaranjado. Sus fosas nasales eran muy pequeñas y delgadas y en su afilado mentón sobresalían un par de pequeñas púas que hacían juego con los huesos filosos que emergían de sus pómulos. Su cuello era largo al igual que sus brazos, los cuales en total eran cuatro. En cada mano tenía cuatro dedos que presentaban unas uñas tan largas y finas como el resto de su cuerpo, y vestía un toga y un tocado muy finos hechos de tela morada y detalles en dorado, casi como lo que vestiría un emperador, y usaba varios anillos muy llamativos en sus dedos.

Duncan: -Señor Depranicus, lamento la tardanza- exclamo con ese tono seguro y carismático tan común en el.

Depranicus: -Duncan, que gusto que llamaras, esperaba tu entrega hace horas- exclamo con una voz seria e intimidante

Duncan: -Discúlpeme, hubo algunos contratiempos a lo largo del camino-

Depranicus: -No quiero escusas, ¿dónde está el espécimen que me prometiste?- interrumpió firmemente

Duncan: -Aquí lo tengo por supuesto, no se irá a ningún lado. Bueno, ahora que tenemos un momento para hablar… en cuanto al dinero- exclamo con ese tono presuntuoso

Depranicus: -Ya habíamos acordado que recibirás el dinero una vez que la entrega haya finalizado, ni un segundo antes-

Duncan: -Si claro, por supuesto- exclamo con ese mismo tono soltando una ligera risa

Depranicus: -Daré una fiesta muy pronto, y deseo que mis invitados puedan ver con sus propios ojos la bestia que me conseguiste…estoy seguro de que será un gran tema de conversación para todos mis invitados, necesito que me entregues el espécimen enseguida- exclamo seriamente con un tono más firme y un tanto amenazante.

Duncan: -Bueno, creo que eso me tomara más tiempo de lo planeado, mi situación actual es un poco complicada- dijo un poco más pensativo, mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás vigilando de que Rouse siguiera inmóvil.

Depranicus: -Basta de escusas, exijo únicamente resultados. Si tú no eres capaz de cumplir con tu parte con eficiencia buscare a alguien más que lo haga- dijo con un tono más amenazante.

Duncan: -¡¿QUE?, NO PUEDE HACER ESO, YO FUI QUIEN TRAJO LA ENTREGA HASTA AQUÍ!… ¡HICIMOS UN TRATO!- Exclamo molesto, alejándose un poco más para evitar que sus gritos despertaran a la joven titán.

Depranicus: -Nada personal niño, son solo negocios…. Si logras llegar con éxito y entregar el "paquete" antes de que alguien más lo haga será un gusto cumplir con mi parte… que tengas una buena noche- exclamo con ese todo serio y sombrío justo antes de cortar la comunicación provocando que la pantalla holográfica se replegara apagando con esto aquella tarjeta. Tras esto, frustrado y molesto, Duncan pateo con fuerza una roca contra unos arbustos y guardo nuevamente la tarjeta en su cinturón.

Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas, en un intento por apaciguar el fuego de su rabia, el joven cazador se dirigió hacia la fogata nuevamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no molestar a la joven durmiente. Se recostó suavemente en el lado opuesto de la fogata, boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, mirando pensativo el cielo de aquel planeta, que se teñía de diversos tonos de azul asemejándolo a una pintura de Van Gogh, mientras se esforzaba por apaciguar el turbio mar que eran sus pensamientos.

**Bien, por ahora eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado. Como acostumbro hacer, aquí les dejo un pedacito de información de interés sobre los personajes de mis fics:**

**He leído muchos mensajes, y veo que ya algunos tienen emparejados a Silver y Witch…pero siento decirles que a ellos ya les había conseguido parejas desde antes de escribir JUNGLE FEVER; verán, para NEKO y para mi, Silver es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvimos (puros estrógenos en mi familia) y es por eso que decidí ponerle dos candidatas románticas de modo que tardara mucho más tiempo en escoger y así conservemos a nuestro hermano por más tiempo x3. La primera Tai, alias TIGER, la hija de PANTHA, una muchacha muy alta, atlética y que se dedica a luchas de mascaras clandestinas en algunas partes de México, muy fuerte y segura de sí misma, con cabello lacio de color marrón, corto y desmechado hacia fuera usando una máscara con rayas negras y orejas que se asemeja más bien a un antifaz y que deja a la vista sus ojos cafés. **

**La segunda es BURNING SKY, le dicen Sky, es una de las titanes más atractivas de esta generación (al igual que Lightfirer); es una muchacha de estatura ligeramente baja, su cabello es largo y ondulado, de un intenso y brillante color negro. Sus ojos son de color azul, que resaltan mucha con el bello tono de su piel oscura. Sus labios son muy hermosos y atractivos y, al igual que su padre, es capaz de cubrir su cuerpo con fuego solo que en este caso es fuego azul, tan azul como sus ojos. **

**Después de conocer a Silver, ambas muchachas desarrollaron sentimientos hacia él, por lo que siempre que se ven entre ellas terminan peleando e insultándose debido a sus formas de ser que les impide ceder al chico que les interesa dejando a Silver en un triangulo amoroso que no necesariamente le disgusta.**

**En cuanto Witch, a ella le tengo preparada una pareja mayor, incluso mayor que Silver, y cuya relación será bastante extraña y complicada…..pero por ahora solo les diré eso, debo ahorrar los datos interesantes para capítulos futuros XD, quizás se los cuente cuando publique el capitulo 6 pero, como ya les dije al principio de este capi, TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR MUCHO!**

**CHAOOO!, espero saber de ustedes pronto y que dejen muchos comentarios. Que tengan un buen inicio de clases, feliz san Valentín, día de las madres y etc….. LOS VEO EN VERANO!**


	6. AVISO DE RETRASO

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en comunicarme y no cumplir la promesa que les había hecho de seguirle al fin en verano, pero mi hermana NEKO no pudo venir a visitarnos en las vacaciones por que en la universidad donde estudia le pidieron quedarse para terminar Algunas consultas y otros trabajos, y sin su ayuda no lograba inspirarme para hacer un buen capítulo. Además me vi obligada a tomar un curso de ingles para cumplir con un requerimiento que requiero en mi carrera para acreditarla. Lo lamento tanto, espero poder seguir en invierno si todo sale bien. De nuevo lo siento y espero que no pierdan la esperanza en nosotras para seguir haciendo un buen trabajo. T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Solo quería decir: ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento!, discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero es que el semestre pasado estuvo muy difícil, la mayor parte del tiempo no dormía y la verdad no podía darme el lujo de descansar y escribir. Este capitulo es algo mas largo que los demás, ademas deque hay algunas escenas románticas, espero que eso sea suficiente compensación. lo hubiera publicado antes, pero como fuimos a visitar a mis parientes en sonora en diciembre no tuve nada de tiempo para sentarme y escribir, así que este día me quede hasta las 5 de la madrugada para terminar y poder publicar este capitulo...esperamos que les guste y estaremos esperando sus comentarios ansiosas, gracias XD. **

Al mismo tiempo, a un par de millas de distancia, el resto del equipo titán continuaba su búsqueda para encontrar a su amiga perdida: después del incidente con los meteoritos, la nave no fue capaz de seguir el rastro de Rouse, debido a que el sistema de localización central había sufrido graves daños cuando la capsula de la nave donde Silver viajaba había chocado con el asteroide. Por ello, el equipo no tuvo más remedio que buscar un lugar seguro en el cual aterrizar a fin de que pudiesen reparar el desperfecto y captar nuevamente la señal de la joven de ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, debido a lo frondoso de la vegetación que cubría al planeta dicha tarea no fue nada fácil. Finalmente mientras sobrevolaban la superficie del mismo pudieron divisar el sitio en el que la nave de Duncan se había impactado, lo cual había dejado desprovista dicha área de los árboles y plantas que la cubrían volviéndola el lugar ideal en el cual aterrizar y claro, un excelente lugar en el cual buscar pistas de la localización de Rouse, por lo cual no habían dudado en descender, permaneciendo ahí hasta que la noche cayó.

Black: -Agh….es inútil, no hay ni rastro de Rouse aquí adentro- Exclamo el joven con un tono algo molesto desde la puerta de la aboyada nave de Duncan, antes de saltar cayendo de pie limpiamente en el suelo.

Witch: -Tampoco yo encontré nada….espero que Rouse se encuentre bien-Exclamo con melancolía asomándose en la misma puerta poco tiempo después de que Black había saltado, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Lightfire: -Estoy segura de que ella está bien Witch- exclamo de forma tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo en que la joven pelirroja saltaba desde aquella elevada puerta con mucho cuidado cayendo en los brazos de Black quien la esperaba en el suelo para atraparla, poniéndola con mucho cuidado de pie en el suelo.

Ligthfire: -¿Algún avance con el sistema de rastreo?- pregunto la líder titán acercándose hacía donde estaba Silver, quien se encontraba dentro de la nave titán, con sus goggles puestos mientras hacía saltar cintos de chispas del tablero de control con un pequeño soplete que tenía a la mano.

Silver: -No realmente…..los circuitos del tablero están muy dañados, y algunas de las turbinas de la nave se averiaron por el impacto al momento de aterrizar- exclamo algo preocupado cesando por unos momentos su labor mecánica al mismo tiempo que retiraba los goggles de sus ojos y los descansaba sobre su cabello.

Witch: -¿crees poder repararlo?-pregunto algo preocupada al joven abeja.

Silver: -Claro que puedo, pero tomara tiempo-

Black: -¿Tiempo…cuánto?-

Silver: -Bueno, no lo sé a ciencia exacta, pero quizás para mañana en la tarde este todo listo- exclamo tranquilamente mientras baja de la nave.

Black: -¿¡MAÑANA EN LA TARDE…..ESTAS LOCO, ESO ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO?!- Exclamo molesto

Silver: -Oye, calmate viejo, yo solo digo lo que veo, y ese vehículo no despegara hasta que todo esté reparado… y eso no ocurrirá hasta mañana en la tarde- exclamo algo molesto ante la actitud del Black.

Black: -¡PERO ESO SERIA MUCHO TIEMPO PERDIDO, TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A ROUSE YA!- Exclamo exasperado.

Ligtfirer: -Black, sé que estas preocupado, pero no sirve de nada esa actitud tuya, Silver solo está tratando de ayudar. Dijo seriamente tratando de tranquilizar la tensión del ambiente.

Black: -¡Si realmente quiere ayudar, que se dé prisa!- exclamo enojado, encarando a su compañero titán.

Silver: -Hey, esto no es como uno de tus "conjuros mágicos" o lo que sea, no se arregla con solo decir unas cuantas palabras y chasquera los dedos- respondió, chasqueando los dedos para resaltar sus posición. -…esto es tecnología, y se tiene que hacer de cierto modo, claro, eso si no quieres que explotemos en pleno vuelo- respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico e irritado.

Witch: -Vamos Black, ya oíste lo que dijo Light, Rouse seguramente está bien…después de todo, es Rouse, quien mejor para sobrevivir en una jungla que alguien que puede convertirse en cualquier animal salvaje- exclamo con ese tono positivo tan característico de ella, en un intento por subir los ánimos del joven de ojos lavanda.

Black: -¡Bien….ustedes quédense aquí el tiempo que quieran, pero yo no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada!- exclamo irritado, encaminándose hacia la espesura de la jungla.

Lightfire: -Black, ¿A dónde vas?- exclamo con un tono de frustración en su voz ante la terquedad del joven.

Black: -iré a buscar a mi hermana- exclamo sin detenerse, con tono serio y determinado.

Lightfire: -Y siquiera tienes idea de donde puede estar…este planeta es enorme, nunca podrás encontrarla tu solo Black, tenemos que organizarnos para poder encontrar a Rouse, además, este es territorio desconocido, no sabemos que puede haber más adelante, podría ser peligroso- insistió la líder titán tratando de convencer a su compañero.

Black: -Es por eso que no puedo esperar…Rouse podría estar herida en alguna parte, quizás no lejos de aquí, y podría necesitar ayuda – exclamo deteniéndose unos segundos y volteando ligeramente la cabeza hacia sus compañeros antes de retomar su camino hacia aquella selva.

Witch: -….Espera Black, te acompaño- exclamo fuertemente después de permanecer pensativa unos momento con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, apurándose a alcanzar al muchacho sombrío quién ya casi si adentraba en la jungla.

Lightfire: -No Witch, ¿tú también?- exclamo frustrada.

Witch: -¡Los siento Light, Rouse es mi amiga, tengo que ayudarla!- grito desde lo lejos, sin dejar de correr, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la líder titán.

Silver: -Lo único que conseguirán al ir a buscar a ciegas por la selva será perderse- exclamo con tono autoritario y molesto.

Black: -Como sea…sigue trabajando en tu "nave de juguete"- exclamo con tono serio y sarcástico ya entrando entre los frondosos árboles y desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, seguido de cerca por Witch.

Silver: -¡JUGUETE, que, pero, GRRRRRh…..esta es una sofisticada máquina de transporte y pelea: fuerte, bella, aerodinámica y veloz, no es un simple "avioncito de papel", su diseño y manejo requiere de una mano firme y capaz, y sobre todo una minuciosa atención a los detalles porque si no…- exclamo molesto e indignado en forma de reproche ante el comentario de su compañero, cesando de hablar al darse cuenta de que éste había desaparecido de la escena y, por tanto, no lo estaba escuchando.

Silver: -¡Hey, vuelve aquí, como se supone que te sermonee si no estás aquí para escucharlo…..!- exclamo furioso siguiendo el mismo camino que Witch y Black tomaron, apresurándose a adentrarse entre la vegetación.

Lightfire: -…Agh, Silver, ¿tú también?…aghhh- dijo frustrada entre suspiros, al ver que el resto de su equipo se marchaba, presionando sus párpados con su dedo índice y pulgar en un intento por apaciguar su enojo, pero no habían pasado ni 10 segundos desde que habían desaparecido cuando se escuchó un estrepitoso rugido no lejos de donde Light se encontraba, seguido por los gritos de terror de Witch, Silver y Black, quienes salieron corriendo a toda prisa desde el bosque y se colocaron detrás de Lightfire usándola como escudo humano.

Witch:…Ahhmm, bien, quizás sea mejor esperar a que el sol salga… ¿alguien más está de acuerdo con migo?- exclamo asustada, aun detrás de Light, recibiendo rápidamente gestos de aprobación por parte de sus compañeros varones quienes solo pudieron afirmar con la cabeza, mostrando una cómica expresión de pavor mientras miraban hacia la oscuridad de la selva. Lightfire simplemente mostro una expresión exasperada y frustrada ante la actitud de su equipo, retirándose y encaminándose hacia la nave T para descansar, seguida al poco tiempo por el resto de los titanes quienes se preparaban para pasar su primera noche en aquella extraña jungla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas los soles comenzaban a alzarse para traer la mañana, Rouse continuaba durmiendo, utilizando uno de los sacos con provisiones como almohada, recostada cómodamente sobre el suelo cuando de pronto una voz la despertó de su sueño:

Duncan: -Muy bien, fue suficiente descanso, es hora de seguir- dijo seriamente mientras descansaba en su hombro otro de los sacos y pateaba ligeramente el pie de la joven esmeralda para incitarla a levantarse, a lo cual Rouse solo respondió con un ligero quejido y acomodándose en posición fetal al lado contrario al que Duncan se encontraba.

Ante esto, el joven cazador solo gruño un poco en señal de desagrado y enojo, jalando bruscamente del saco provocando que la cabeza de Rouse callera y se golpeara contra el suelo, obligándola a despertar.

Rouse: -¡Hey… ¿Cuál es tu problema?!- exclamo furiosa, aun sentada en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que se había dado.

Duncan: -Despertaste, que bien….ahora date prisa, tenemos que apresurarnos si es que queremos llegar a la fortaleza antes de que anochezca- dijo seriamente con un ligero tono sarcástico mientras colocaba el saco en su otro hombro y se dirigía hacia la pequeña nave para depositarlos en el asiento trasero.

Rouse: -Agh… no me siento nada bien, es como si hubiera pasado la noche dentro de una lavadora… todo me da vueltas- exclamo con un tono de malestar mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie.

Duncan: -Debe ser un efecto residual del tranquilizante que ingeriste ayer…eso te pasa por comer cosas antes de saber que son- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, acomodándose tras el volante en la parte delantera de la nave, al mismo tiempo que Rouse escalaba en un intento por llegar a su lugar, dejándose caer bruscamente en el asiento trasero y cerrándose el techo de la nave al momento en que esta se acomodó.

Ya hecho esto, Duncan encendió la nave y en cuestión de segundos esta ya se encontraba surcando los cielos encaminada a su destino. El estómago de la joven titán no dejaba de gruñir, mientras esta permanecía recostada en la parte trasera de la nave, descansando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, soltando ligeros quejidos de malestar. Duncan la veía de reojo de vez en cuando a través de una especie de espejo retrovisor que consistía más bien en una serie de pequeñas pantallas en el tablero de control que estaban conectadas a varias cámaras colocadas estratégicamente en varias partes de la nave.

Duncan:-…hey, ten, bebe algo de esto- dijo calmadamente después de soltar un profundo suspiro, lanzando hacia Rouse una pequeña botella de plástico con un líquido verde, sin quitar la vista del camino.

Rouse:- ….¿y que se supone que es, otra droga loca o algo así?- pregunto con tono de incredulidad, sentándose y sujetando aquella botella entre sus manos mientras juzgaba el aspecto de aquel extraño brebaje.

Duncan: -jeje, no…es solo una infusión de hierbas, es bueno para desintoxicar el cuerpo, te hará sentir mejor- dijo con tono gentil, aun manteniendo las manos sobre el volante. Rouse observó desconfiadamente al joven ante aquel gesto de amabilidad pero finalmente, empujada por la sensación de malestar general que sentía en ese momento, abrió la botella permaneciendo unos segundos observando su contenido con expresión de desagrado antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tomar un gran sorbo.

Al momento de que sus papilas gustativas detectaron aquel extraño sabor, el reflejo del vómito se hizo presente obligando a Rouse a separar sus labios de la botella, cubriendo su boca con una mano en un intento por evitar que el contenido de su estómago saliera bruscamente de su cuerpo mientras algo de aquel líquido verde logro escapar escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Rouse: -Ughh….sabe horrible- exclamo como balbuceos casi inaudibles, aun cubriendo sus boca con su mano mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban ligeramente.

Duncan: -Si, lo sé, ¿es un asco no?, pero créeme… te hará sentir mejor- dijo manteniendo aquel tono gentil que resultaba tan raro en él. Rouse siguió observándolo con esa expresión de desconfianza, pero hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le pareció tranquilizador y, sobre todo, honesto, por lo cual a pesar de las ahorcadas que le provocaba, la muchacha de ojos jade logró obligarse a beberse toda la botella. Al poco tiempo de haberlo conseguido, la joven titán se fue quedando dormida hasta caer rendida en su asiento.

El silencio reino desde ese momento y el joven piloto continuo dirigiendo la nave con gran certeza, manteniendo su vista bien fija en el camino. Ocasionalmente, Duncan desviaba su mirada y observaba de reojo a su pasajera a través de la pantalla; conforme transcurría el tiempo, aquellos vistazos se volvieron más frecuentes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado admitir, y el intervalo entre el tiempo en que miraba a la joven y los momentos en que se fijaba en el camino se fueron volviendo cada vez más largos, hasta que finalmente se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo: su vista solo se centró en prestar atención a los detalles del rostro y cabello de la chica esmeralda, siguiendo celosamente cada movimiento que hacían sus piernas o sus manos cuando se acomodaba para estar más cómoda sobre el asiendo, y al momento en que una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la jovencita en respuesta a algún recuerdo placentero manifestado en sus sueños, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente en respuesta a aquel gesto, acompañado de un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Tan distraído se encontraba el joven que no se dio cuenta de que el nivel al que la nave volaba iba descendiendo debido al débil agarre que este tenía sobre el volante, hasta que de pronto el vehículo estuvo lo suficientemente bajo como para que las ramas de la copa de los arboles rosara la parte ventral (inferior) causando una turbulencia considerable que trajo en si al distraído joven quien enseguida regreso la vista al camino y se apresuró a sujetar con fuerza el volante, halando de este para que la nave se volviera a alzar, al mismo tiempo que Rouse se despertaba bruscamente debido al movimiento, incorporándose ligeramente en el asiento.

Rouse: -Yaaawwwn (bostezo)…..buenos días, ¿cuánto tiempo me dormí?- exclamo con tono adormilado mientras se frotaba el ojo y terminaba de sentarse correctamente.

Duncan: -ahmm, ¿te dormiste?, jeje, no lo había notado….q-quizás algunos minutos, probablemente más de media hora- respondió con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz, esforzándose por mantener la vista en frente a fin de que la joven no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas y tratando de aparentar su típica actitud calmada y arrogante.

Duncan: -… ¿te sientes mejor ahora?- pregunto sin desviar la mirada del camino, cuidando de no girar su rostro aun ruborizado.

Rouse: -creo que si… - exclamo mientras se estiraba ligeramente, para después extender su cuerpo hacia enfrente, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento del conductor y apoyando su vvccxmentón sobre este muy cerca del hombro de Duncan, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nervioso. –Eh, ¿y tú estas bien?, luces algo rígido- pregunto la joven extrañada al ver la postura extrañamente tiesa del muchacho, quien se esforzaba por evitar que Rouse notara el cambio de coloración de su rostro.

Duncan: -¡C-claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?!- respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

Rouse: -No lo sé, tu cara se ve un tanto roja, ¿no crees?- exclamó un tanto desconcertada, moviéndose un poco más hacia delante, entrando la mitad de su cuerpo al espacio del conductor, lo cual puso todavía más nervioso a Duncan, quien se exalto al verla tan cerca.

Duncan: -¿¡que, eso?, e-es solo… el calor, si eso, la temperatura en esta selva es muy alta, ¿Qué acaso no lo sientes, ufffhh!- exclamo con un tono ligeramente nervioso que trataba de disimular, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada al lado opuesto al que Rouse se encontraba y alaba del cuello de su armadura como si tratara de dejar algo de aire para refrescarse. Rouse solo respondió mirándolo fijamente sin moverse con una expresión de incredulidad, permaneciendo así unos segundos.

Rouse: -Neh, supongo que tienes razón- dijo con indiferencia para después regresar a su asiento en la parte posterior de la nave, lo que le permitió a Duncan respirar un poco y controlarse a sí mismo, regresando a su estado normal. El silencio permaneció unos minutos después de esto.

Duncan: -….yyy… ¿segura de que el efecto del tranquilizante terminó?- pregunto seriamente, rompiendo así aquel silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

Rouse: -ahmm…si, al parecer… puede que esa cosa sepa horrible pero vaya, realmente actúa rápido; en comparación de cómo me sentía ayer, realmente ahora me siento bastante bien- dijo sin prestar mucha atención, observando el paisaje.

Duncan: -je, si… estabas completamente fuera de ti misma la noche anterior- exclamo con tono sarcástico y burlón. –ehmm…¿puedes recordar algo?- pregunto con tono serio, tratando de cubrir su interés por la respuesta, teniendo en mente aquel intento de beso y coqueteos que Rouse había manifestado aquel día.

Rouse: -no realmente, solo algunas imágenes borrosas y escenas fugaces- dijo sin darle importancia, recostándose completamente en su asiento y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Ante esto, Duncan dejo de prestar atención a los comentarios de Rouse y volvió a centrar toda su atención en pilotear la nave, pareciendo que nuevamente el silencio se apoderaría del ambiente.

Rouse: -…..ah, espera, creo recordar algo….por un momento tuve un sueño muy extraño, más que un sueño debió ser una pesadilla en la que estuve a punto de besar a un horrible chacal….bueno quizás no era realmente un chacal, más bien creo que era caballo viejo, o quizás un asno enfermo, no lo sé, era tan feo que podría haber sido cualquier cosa- dijo finalmente la joven después de algunos segundos de reflexión y, al darse cuenta Duncan de que aquel ser indefinido debía tratarse de comenzó a surgir una rabia que se iba incrementando a medida que la joven usaba adjetivos más burlescos para describir lo que ella creía había sido un sueño. El joven se encogía cada vez mas de hombros y sus manos temblaban en el volante mientras se esforzaba por mantener controlada su furia, lo cual le resultaba cada vez más difícil hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar aquellos insultos indirectos que la joven titán le hacían a su persona e, impulsado por su ira, movió bruscamente el volante hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la nave tomara dicha dirección y provocando que Rouse saliera disparada hacia dicho lado golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared y cayendo al piso en una posición muy incómoda.

Rouse: -¡Hey….¿cuál es tu problema?!- exclamo furiosa mientras se esforzaba por levantarse, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento del conductor para lograrlo.

Duncan: -Upss, lo siento, mi mano debió haber resbalado- dijo con su típico tono sarcástico y petulante, mostrando aquella odiosa sonrisa confiada, gustosa de la jugarreta que acababa de hacer.

Rouse: -¡Claro que no…lo hiciste a propósito, aghhh, ¿acaso no puedes dejar de ser un idiota por más de 30 minutos?!- exclamo furiosa, aun sujetándose al respaldo de su asiento.

Duncan: -¡¿Idiota?, ha si, pues, tu eres la niña más mimada que haya conocido, para ser tan bonita eres sumamente irritante, nunca en la vida había conocido a alguien tan ruidoso y problemático, y créeme que he trabajado con algunas de las bestias más peligrosas!- respondió furioso sin despegar la vista del camino y sujetando con aun más fuerza el volante, al mismo tiempo que en el rostro de Rouse aparecía una expresión de rabia, indignación y sorpresa ante aquel comentario.

Rouse: -Primero que nada, tienes razón en lo de bonita, segundo, ¡tal vez no sería "tan irritante" si alguien no me hubiese secuestrado y me hubiese puesto esta ridícula cosa! – respondió, comenzando con un tono muy sereno y digno, para después subir el tono de su voz mientras señalaba el collar que Duncan le había colocado después de haberla sedado la primera vez, el cual le impedía cambiar de forma.

Duncan: -Aggghh, como sea, ¡es tu culpa que llevemos un día entero de retraso, si me hubieras escuchado cuando pasamos el risco no te hubieras caído y no tendríamos que haber tenido ese pequeño encuentro con ciempiés gigantes y plantas venenosas!- exclamo molesto, sujetando con una sola mano el volante y apoyándose con la otra sobre el respaldo de su asiento, girando ligeramente el cuerpo para ver cara a cara a la joven esmeralda.

Rouse: -¡¿Disculpa…mi culpa?, je, si mal lo recuerdo fuiste tú el que estrello su propia nave y nos obligó a seguir todo este camino a través de la jungla a pie. Además, ¿qué clase de cazador de tercera confunde a una chica con un animal?!- dijo furiosa.

Duncan: -¡Hey, fue un error comprensible!…. Yo solo vi lo que parecía ser una bestia furiosa, escandalosa y gruñona suelta en una pequeña ciudad rompiéndolo todo ….Pensándolo bien, quizás esa percepción no estaba tan errada después de todo- exclamo con tono sarcástico, mostrando una arrogante sonrisa tras este comentario, lo cual solo enfureció más a la muchacha salvaje.

Rouse: -¡Grrrrrhhh, eres tan arrogante, y odioso, y molesto, y-y…..….!- dijo furiosa, mientras intentaba pensar en mas adjetivos para describir los defectos del joven.

Duncan: -¿Guapo?- dijo con ese típico tono petulante, interrumpiendo a la Rouse.

Rouse: -Guapo…..¡hey, espera, no….ahhhhh, solo, CALLATE!- exclamo furiosa al ver que había caído en el juego de Duncan.

Duncan: -Como digas cariño, tu solo siéntate, relájate y llegaremos en un dos por tres- dijo calmadamente con tono altanero, reacomodándose correctamente en su asiento, sujetando con ambas manos el volante y fijando la vista en el camino.

Rouse: -….BIEN- respondió molesta, sentándose de tal modo que casi se encontraba recostada sobre su asiento, extendiendo completamente sus piernas hacia enfrente de modo que sus pies tocaban el respaldo del asiento del conductor, y a los pocos minutos de que aquella discusión hubiese terminado, la joven titán comenzó patearlo mostrando una expresión maliciosa. Al principio Duncan se esforzó por ignorar esto, tratando de no darle la satisfacción a la muchacha salvaje con una reacción ante aquel acto, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, los golpes se fueron haciendo menos sutiles y cada vez más violentos y, conforme a esto, la rabia fue creciendo cada vez más dentro del joven cazador, hasta que finalmente no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo:

Duncan: -¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!- grito furioso, aun sin moverse de su asiento, y sujetando con fuerza el volante. Después de esto, por unos segundos los golpes cesaron, por lo que Duncan pensó que su exigencia había sido escuchada, pero en cuanto se volvió a relajar un nuevo golpe, más rudo que los anteriores lo empujo con fuerza hacia adelante, de modo que casi se golpeaba con el volante. Tras esto, el joven no pudo guardarse el enojo más y después de colocar el piloto automático giro sobre su asiento para encarar a Rouse.

Duncan: -¡AGHHH, YA BASTA, ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INFANTIL?!- Exclamo con rabia, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento y observando a Rouse quien permanecía con una mirada de indiferencia, con los brazos cruzados y sentada en esa misma posición relajada, casi de manera horizontal.

Rouse: -Uppss, lo siento, ¿acaso te moleste?-dijo con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Duncan:-Si….exactamente eso- respondió esforzándose por mantener la compostura, hablando un tono calmado y con una sonrisa forzada que temblaba debido a la furia.

Rouse: -Bien….eso era lo que buscaba- exclamo gustosa, mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

Duncan: -Escúchame bien, tú… te guste o no estamos juntos en esto, tu no me agradas y está claro que yo no te agrado, pero tendremos que soportarnos por un rato, al menos hasta que todo esto pase; ahora bien, si pudieras dejar esa actitud tan problemática entonces sería posible que….- exclamo algo irritado mientras Rouse lo observaba sin prestar mucho interés. En un punto de aquel sermón, Rouse debió la mirada sobre el hombro del joven, cambiando de repente la expresión de su rostro a un estado de alerta.

Rouse: -¡DETENTE!- exclamo con fuerza interrumpiendo al joven.

Duncan: -¿Qué, detenerme?...a no, claro que no, no pienses que puedes parar estar conversación solo porque te molesta el que yo esté en lo correcto- respondió desconcertado ante el abrupto cambio de estado de la joven titan.

Rouse: -¡No tu tonto, LA NAVE, DETRÁS DE TI!- exclamo alarmada señalando sobre el hombro de Duncan, el cual instintivamente volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con la escena de una gigantesca raíz que serpenteaba abalanzándose hacia ellos.

Sin percatarse, los ruidos generados por las repetidas peleas verbales entre ambos jóvenes habían captado la atención de una creatura extraña que habitaba en la zona pantanosa que estaban sobrevolando: una gigantesca planta, con aspecto similar a una venus atrapamoscas, que con semejante tamaño y el número de cabezas hambrientas que comenzaban a alzarse desde el suelo le daban un aspecto similar a una hidra.

Ante esto, la respuesta inmediata de Rouse y Duncan fue soltar un estrepitoso grito, lo cual solo le facilito a aquella planta el localizarlos, atrapando de inmediato la nave en la que viajaban entre sus poderosas raíces. El repentino estado estacional del vehículo habían provocado que la nave se sacudiera violentamente, derribando a ambos jóvenes quienes habían terminado en posiciones sumamente incomodas.

Rouse: -¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclamo alarmada mientras luchaba por enderezarse en su asiento.

Duncan: -No lo sé, creo que quedamos atascados entre algunas ramas o algo así- respondió desconcertado, apoyándose sobre el tablero de control para reincorporarse mientras presionaba algunos botones en un intento por liberar la nave. – ¡Aghh, no funciona….¿pero qué rayos?!-exclamo frustrado al ver que sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano; de pronto, Duncan se acercó más a la estructura de cristal que conformaba el techo de la nave a fin de poder divisar la causa por la que el vehículo se había detenido pero justo cuando termino de decir aquella oración, una de las cabezas de aquella gigantesca planta se alzó, abriendo su enorme boca justo frente a ellos.

Ante esto, Duncan retrocedió enseguida pegándose a su asiento y soltando un fuerte grito de terror al igual que Rouse.

Rouse: -¿¡QUÉ ES ESA COSA!?- pregunto alarmada.

Duncan: -Parece ser una planta carnívora…debimos haber llamado su atención mientras sobrevolábamos en este terreno- dijo serenamente, cuidando de no moverse mucho para no incitar al voraz vegetal.

A los pocos minutos de no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de la nave, aquella amenazante cabeza se alejó lo suficiente como para que ambos pasajeros se relajaran y la tensión desapareciera de sus cuerpos, soltando al unísono un fuerte suspiro y dejándose caer en sus respectivos asientos.

Rouse: -Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto, ahora un tanto más relajada.

Duncan: -Bien, primero que nada hay que…- dijo con calma, pero antes de que terminara la oración aquella raíz que sujetaba la nave comenzó a estrangularla con fuerza, como si fuera un tubo de pasta dental, aboyando la gruesa capa de metal que lo conformaba; poco a poco el espacio se fue reduciendo, dividiendo la nave en dos secciones, una delantera donde Duncan se encontraba, y otra trasera en la que Rouse permanecía sentada, manteniendo ambos lo más alejados posibles del punto que continuaba cediendo ante la presión del agarre del vegetal carnívoro.

Rouse: -¡…VAMOS A SER APLASTADOS...COMO INSECTOS!- exclamo entre gritos de terror mientras veía como el techo de metal descendía cada vez más debido a la presión.

Duncan: -¡RAPIDO, MUEVE TODAS LAS PROVISIONES QUE PUEDAS HACÍA LA PARTE DELANTERA DE LA NAVE!- exclamo enseguida, orden que fue acatada de inmediato por la joven salvaje quien comenzó a pasarle a Duncan los sacos de suministros, armas y otros objetos hasta que la abolladura se volvió peligrosamente pronunciada.

Duncan:- ¡CON ESO SERA SUFICIENTE….DATE PRISA!- Exclamo dándole la indicación a Rouse para que se apresurara a pasar hacia el asiento del conductor; la joven comenzó a arrastrarse ligeramente por el suelo, a fin de evitar cualquier lesión que pudieran provocarle los afilados ángulos de metal que se habían formado debido a aquel hundimiento del techo, el cual se encontraba peligrosamente bajo. Rouse comenzó a pasar sobre el respaldo del asiento del conductor pero justo cuando la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba del otro lado, la raíz presiono con una fuerza impresionante la nave haciendo que el techo descendiera, a la vez que el piso ascendió atrapando la pierna de Rouse entre ambas estructuras de metal.

Rouse: -¡AGHH, N-NO PUEDO, ME ATORE!- Exclamo alarmada y frustrada mientras forcejeaba e apoyando sus manos contra el respaldo en un intento por ganar suficiente impulso para liberarse.

Duncan: -¡Espera, sujétate de mí….!- exclamo sujetando las manos de Rouse, colocándolas alrededor de su cuello mientras sujetaba la cintura de la joven. –Bien…. A la cuenta de tres yo halare mientras tu intentas liberar tu pierna, ¿bien?. Uno, dos… tres! – indico el muchacho, comenzando alar de Rouse hacia él, mientras esta se esforzaba por mover su pierna entre el metal, hasta que finalmente su pie quedo libre de aquel agarre impulsando con fuerza hacia Rouse hacia adelante cayendo en el espacio del piloto justo antes de que las raíces comprimieran completamente la parte trasera de la nave.

Ambos jóvenes observaron anonadados lo que hubiera sido el asiento del pasajero, impresionados de lo cerca que estuvieron de haber quedado atrapados, permaneciendo inmóviles sobre el asiento mientras sus pechos se movían agitados debido a sus respiraciones, pero al momento en que desviaron la mirada para verse el uno al otro se dieron cuenta de que Rouse se encontraba sobre el regazo de Duncan, aun con sus manos sobre los hombros del joven mientras este continuaba sujetando la cintura de la muchacha, apareciendo brevemente un sonrojo en sus rostros justo ante de que ambos se separaran abruptamente, soltando ambos un grito de sorpresa y moviéndose en lados opuestos del asiento.

Duncan: -Ehem…..t-tu espera aquí y no toques nada- exclamo fingiendo un pequeño tosido en un intento por disimular lo apenado que se sentía por la situación anterior, tratando de proyectar una actitud autoritaria mientras presionaba un botón del tablero provocando que el techo de vidrio se abriera lo suficiente para permitirle salir de la nave, parándose de cuclillas en la parte delantera de la misma mientras presionaba algunos dígitos en su muñequera la cual despidió un haz de luz azul que pronto se convirtió en un gran arma de fuego, la cual cayó suavemente sobre sus manos.

Rouse: -¡Hey, espera, ¿adónde vas, acaso piensas dejarme aquí sola?!- exclamo molesta, asomando la cabeza fuera de la nave.

Duncan:-Shhhhh, baja la vos, ¿quieres?, estas cosas nos localizan por las vibraciones generadas por las ondas sonoras; tengo que liberar la nave si es que queremos llegar a la fortaleza rápido, así que tienes que quedarte aquí en silencio mientras yo salgo a podar un poco el jardín- dijo con sarcasmo mientras acomodaba el arma en su cinturón de tal modo que atravesaba su espalda yendo desde su cadera hasta su hombro, acercándose más al borde de la nave evaluando la distancia entre esta y una de las enormes ramas espinosas del vegetal carnívoro que serpenteaba de manera periódica pasando cerca del vehículo.

Rouse: -Oh vaya, que ingenioso, fue tan gracioso que olvide reír, ¿tiene algún otro chiste señor comediante?- exclamo con tono sarcástico.

Duncan: -¡Ya cállate, ¿quieres?!- exclamo volteándose hacia ella.

Rouse: -¡Tu cállate!- respondió furiosa, pero antes de que Duncan pudiera responderle la planta había detectado el ruido a través de las vibraciones producidas por los gritos de los jóvenes, los cuales viajaban a través de las raíces que mantenían inmovilizada a la nave, por lo que la enorme venus monstruosa dirigió rápidamente otra de sus raíces hacia ellos en un intento por atraparlos, pero Duncan salto justo antes de que esta lo alcanzara, cayendo hacia el suelo. Cuando parecía ser el fin del joven cazador, una de las raíces que se danzaban caóticamente agitándose en todas direcciones paso lo suficientemente cerca como para que Duncan se sujetara de una de las espinas, aferrándose con fuerza para no caerse a causa de los violentos movimientos que estas producían.

Ya una vez que se acostumbró al movimiento, el joven empezó a escalar utilizando las raíces como piedras en un muro de escalada. Entonces, cuando se le presento la oportunidad, alzo su arma y lanzo un disparo certero contra una de las cabezas, causando que se formara una gran nube de humo, pero cuando este se disipó, el joven pudo ver que la planta no había sufrido ningún daño, aún más que eso, el disparo solo la había enfurecido más y había llamado la atención del resto de las cabezas las cuales comenzaron a atacar una por una a Duncan quien se esforzaba por esquivar las mordidas saltando y disparando continuamente. Tanta actividad provoca que las raíces que sujetaban a la nave la oprimieran con más fuerza y se movieran, abarcando una mayor área por lo que el espacio que Rouse tenía disponible se redujo obligándola a moverse más hacia delante.

Rouse: -¡¿podrías intentar otra cosa?, solo lo estas empeorando más!- grito hacia el joven, mientras asomaba la cabeza por fuera de la nave.

Duncan: -¡Lo intento, mis ataques no les hacen nada!- respondió sin desviar la atención de los continuos ataques de aquella venus atrapamoscas.

En ese momento, las raíces se alzaron amenazando con acabar con el poco espacio que quedaba en la nave por lo que en un rápido movimiento, Rouse saltó del vehículo justo antes de que este fuese completamente aplastado, pudiendo sacar solamente uno de los sacos de suministros, cayendo segura sobre una enorme hoja que sobresalía del tallo principal de la planta.

Duncan: -¡Hey, ¿estás bien?!- exclamo justo antes de esquivar la mordida de una de las cabezas de la planta.

Rouse: -¡Si, eso creo!- exclamo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyándose en el tallo de la planta.

Duncan: -¡Oye, la bolsa, ¿hay algún tipo de arma o municiones extra ahí adentro?!- exclamo entre disparos y saltos.

Rouse: -¡No lo creo, solo estas toronjas negras!- respondió mientras esculcaba el saco de provisiones que había logrado salvar, sacando una esfera negra y brillante de esta.

Duncan: -¡Eso no es una toronja, son bombas de humo!-

Rouse: -¡¿Bombas de qué?...- exclamo con expresión dudosa, pero justo en ese momento los constantes gritos captaron la atención de una de las cabezas, la cual se lanzó contra la joven titán en un intento por devorarla pero esta logró saltar justo a tiempo, provocando que el vegetal comiera en su lugar el saco lleno de bombas de humo mientras Rouse aterrizaba en otra de las raíces, deslizándose por esta como si fuera una resbaladilla dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia abajo soltando un estruendoso grito de terror. A los pocos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar una serie de sonidos, similares a la alarma de un despertador, cuya intensidad fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que finalmente se produjo un fuerte estallido dentro de la boca de la planta seguido por una pared de humo que se escapaba entre los dientes de aquella cabeza.

Al parecer el sabor del humo y el daño que el estallido produjo dentro de la boca de dicha cabeza causaron una sensación de malestar y dolor general que se propagaron al resto de las cabezas, ya que estas comenzaron a agitarse y chillar descontroladamente perdiendo total interés en sus pequeñas presas, causando además que la raíz en la que Duncan se encontraba lo lanzara con fuerza, cayendo justo donde Rouse estaba, deslizándose entonces ambos a gran velocidad a través aquella "resbaladilla" improvisada mientras soltaban estrepitosos gritos de terror hasta que finalmente llegaron al suelo, cayendo de forma violenta aunque segura. Ambos jóvenes lograron ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para ver como aquella gigantesca planta carnívora sacudía la magullada nave antes de soltarla, lanzándola por los aires y cayendo a cientos de kilómetros de distancia dentro de la espesura de la selva.

Duncan: -….¡Oh, rayos, ¿y ahora como vamos a llegar?!- exclamo furioso al ver tal evento.

Rouse: -Ahmm, yo tengo una idea….¡CORRE!- exclamo con tono sarcástico al ver que la planta redirigía su ataque hacia ellos lanzando una de sus gigantescas raíces en su dirección, por lo que ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo para esquivar dichos ataques, entrando de nuevo en la jungla sin detenerse hasta que finalmente estuvieron a una distancia segura.

Duncan: -…Bien….creo que aquí estaremos a salvo- exclamo entre jadeos, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

Rouse: -….. ¿A salvo?...je, no se puede estar a salvo en esta jungla- respondió molesta, jadeando y apoyándose contra un árbol. –desde que llegamos aquí nos han golpeado asteroides, nos han atacado ciempiés, plantas carnívoras, ¡y hasta flores!... Estoy harta, tengo frío, hambre, estoy cansada y ahora perdimos la única cosa que podría llevarnos a salvo a casa…. ¿acaso podría ponerse esto peor?- exclamo furiosa mientras caminaba de un lado al otro pero, justo cuando termino esta oración se escuchó y estruendoso rugido provenir del cielo y, acto seguido, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer empapándola completamente de la cabeza a los pies.

Rouse: -AGHHHH, ODIO ESTA JUNGLA, ODIO ESTE ÁRBOL, ODIO EL LODO, INCLUSO ODIO A ESTA PIEDRA- renegó con fuerza lanzado patadas en contra de dichos objetos pero, al momento en que pateo aquella piedra, esta salió disparada con gran fuerza contra un frondoso arbusto, al cual le dio la espalda tomando una posición de berrinche, cruzando los brazos, alzando los hombros y frunciendo el ceño, el cual quedaba oculto por los verdes y mojados mechones de su cabello.

A los pocos segundos, dicho arbusto comenzó a moverse ligeramente y de pronto una silueta comenzó a alzarse detrás de este, pareciendo cada vez más y más grande mientras Duncan la seguía con la mirada manifestando una expresión de terror y pánico; cuando la silueta finalmente se alzó completamente, la sombra que proyectaba cubrió completamente a la joven quien al percatarse del repentino cambio de luz sobre ella y de la extraña mueca de Duncan comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse finalmente con la imagen de una gigantesca y aterradora bestia parada justo detrás de ella: era un enorme animal, de más de 2 metros de alto, sus patas traseras eran relativamente cortas a comparación del resto de su cuerpo, arqueada como la mayoría de los mamíferos depredadores, y su cuerpo se iba ensanchando a medida que se dirigía hacia craneal (hacia adelante) terminando su tronco en un pecho amplio y robusto, con dos brazos grandes, largo y fuertes con los cuales se apoyaba en el suelo, mostrando un juego de 8 largas y afiladas garras rojas. La piel mostraba diferentes tonalidades de negro o gris oscuro, pero a primera vista su cabeza no parecía ser proporcionar al resto del cuerpo, diminuta en realidad, y no parecía tener boca, orejas u ojos por lo que parecía ser solo un pequeño círculo negro. De pronto dicha cabeza se desplego, de manera similar a lo que ocurre con una sombrilla, mostrando así las verdaderas dimensiones de la cabeza, la cual era grande y redonda, terminando en varias plumas largas y rojas que se distribuían a lo largo del perímetro del cráneo, y en cada pluma se observaba un tétrico ojo amarillo, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, abriéndose y cerrándose de manera desigual hasta que alcanzaron a divisar a los dos aterrados adolescentes, por lo que todos los ojos se enfocaron en estos. Cuando parecía no poder ser más horripilante, un extraño sonido comenzó a escucharse, similar al que produce el velcro al separarse, y de pronto una gran boca comenzó a abrirse justo en medio de su cabeza, abarcando de manera vertical todo lo largo del cráneo, mostrando una cavidad enorme y deforme decorada por dos filas de colmillos afilados, lanzando un potente gruñido que despedía un fétido olor y lanzaba una gran cantidad de baba viscosa que callo de lleno sobre el rostro de Rouse justo antes de que esta y Duncan soltaran un fuerte grito de terror y salieran corriendo lejos de ahí, siendo perseguidos inmediatamente por aquel extraño animal.

Duncan y Rouse corrían sin descanso a gran velocidad, separados por apenas un metro entre ellos, estando la joven un poco rezagada, mientras la enorme bestia les pisaba los talones, abriéndose paso hacia sus presas tirando y aplastando todo lo que se interponía en su paso.

Rouse: -¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, DISPARALE YA!- exclamo aterrada sin dejar de correr.

Duncan: -¡No tiene caso, su piel es demasiado dura, las municiones no le causaran nada mas que rasguños, eso solo lo molestara aun más!- respondió sin detenerse.

Rouse: -¡Entonces lanzale algún tipo tranquilizante, ¿Qué acaso no tienes algún dardo o gas somnífero por ahí?!-

Duncan: -¡Claro que sí, pero solo míralo, ¿ves lo amplio que es su torso?, esta especie se caracteriza por tener un hígado tan grande como un neumático, tendría que lanzar cientos de disparos para poder someterlos, además, para cuando el tranquilizante comience a surtir efecto ya estará terminando de digerirnos a ambos!- exclamo, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia Rouse.

En ese momento, una gruesa pared de lianas espinosas se mostró frente a ellos, por lo que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a abrirse paso lo más rápido posible entre las púas y enredaderas, un poco aliviados ya que la bestia se había retrasado ligeramente cuando pasaron un grupo de troncos caídos que habían formado un espacio demasiado reducido para él.

Rouse: -Bueno, será mejor que pienses en algo, porque si no los dos vamos a…- exclamo entre jadeos, mientras se abria paso moviendo las lianas, manteniendo un buen ritmo y permaneciendo relativamente cerca de Duncan quien ya iba muy adelantado cuando de pronto Rouse sintió un fuerte tirón y se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar, dándose cuenta entonces de que su capucha había quedado clavada en una de las espinas. La joven comenzó a alar con fuerza en un intento por liberarse, pero en ese momento, aquel enorme monstruo salto entre la maleza y se dirigió a gran velocidad en su dirección, soltando un fuerte gruñido, pero las lianas ofrecían gran resistencia y, al ser esta bestia tan gran y caótica, termino por enredarse a sí mismo a solo algunos cuantos metros de donde Rouse se había quedado enganchada.

Duncan ya casi se encontraba fuera del muro de lianas cuando de pronto los gritos de Rouse captaron su atención, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que su compañera de viaja se encontraba en peligro. Inmediatamente, el joven se dio vuelta, moviéndose entre las espinosas enredaderas, apurando su paso al ver que el enorme monstruo comenzaba a liberarse.

Duncan: -¡¿Qué ocurre?!- exclamo cuando finalmente llego hasta donde Rouse se encontraba.

Rouse: -¡Mi traje, esta atorado, no puedo moverme!- exclamo frustrada sin dejar de alar de su capucha.

Duncan inspecciono un poco la situación, observando que la espina tenia bien aferrada la capucha de la capa de Rouse, entonces pudo ver que la bestia se encontraba ya casi liberada, amenazando con ir nuevamente tras de ellos, por lo que Duncan se apresuro, moviéndose para quedar frente a frente con Rouse y saco una vieja navaja de su cinturón, desplegando su afilada hoja frente a la joven.

Rouse: -¿Q-que piensas hacer con eso?- pregunto nerviosa, aun sujetando su capucha.

Duncan: -Quedate quieta, no vayas a moverte- exclamo con seriedad mientras se apresuraba a usar la navaja para cortar el punto en el que aquella piedra Rosaba unía los extremos de la capa de Rouse, dejando así libre a la joven. Una vez hecho esto, y al ver que el monstruo ya libre se habría paso torpemente entre las lianas, ambos muchachos continuaron su huida, dejando atrás la capa de Rouse aun clavada en las espinas, pasando rápidamente las lianas y apresurándose a dejar atrás al peligroso depredador que los asediaba, el cual les seguía de cerca.

Los dos jóvenes seguían su camino corriendo sin descanso a gran velocidad, pasando entre arbustos, troncos, ramas y piedras, mientras el lodo ensuciaba sus zapatos y tobillos, y la lluvia los empapaba completamente, pudiendo escuchar los amenazantes rugidos que se acercaban cada vez más. De pronto, en un punto de la huida Rouse se dio cuenta de que ya no podía divisar a Duncan frente a ella, y cuanto sintió que había dejado lo suficientemente atrás a aquella bestia, dio vuelta en un grupo de árboles viejos, deteniéndose y apoyándose contra sus troncos, jadeando descontroladamente y volteando a todos lados esperando poder localizar al joven cazador. De pronto, pudo escuchar como el enorme animal se acercaba, lanzando gruñidos y rugidos a medida que derribaba los arboles jóvenes y arbustos, por lo que la primera reacción de la joven fue permanecer inmóvil fijando su vista en la dirección de donde provenían esos ruidos, permaneciendo petrificada mientras esperaba que el horripilante rostro de la bestia se asomara entre los árboles, cuando de pronto un brazo rodeo su torso inmovilizándola, mientras otra mano cubría su boca impidiéndole así el poder gritar. La joven se esforzaba por gritar y oponerse mientras aquellos brazos la jalaban hacia atrás; al no poder ver quien era, Rouse forcejeaba violentamente en un intento por liberarse, pero resultaba inútil, aquellos brazos eran demasiado fuertes como para que ella pudiera oponérsele sin sus poderes. Poco a poco la fue arrastrando hasta que ambos quedaron dentro de una angosta abertura, algo así como una pequeña choza improvisada que se había formado naturalmente por las raíces expuestas de un viejo y enorme árbol muerto.

Duncan: -Shhhhhhh, silencio, trata de no moverte y no hagas ningún ruido- exclamo como susurro al oído de la joven, la cual al reconocer la voz del muchacho dejo de forcejear, permaneciendo sorprendida con una expresión de asombro y sorpresa en su rostro, aun siendo amordazada por la mano de Duncan, quien la sujetó con más fuerza cuando las enormes patas de la bestia comenzaron a desfilar frente a la entrada del escondite en el que ambos jóvenes se encontraban.

Duncan observaba fijamente aquellas garras que se movían frente a ellos, vigilando cada ida y venida esperando que la bestia no se percatara de su presencia y siguiera su camino dándoles entonces la oportunidad de escapar. En cuanto a Rouse, la bestia había pasado completamente a segundo plano, estando la joven más impactada por su situación actual: el cuerpo de Duncan estaba muy cerca del suyo, pudiendo sentir el pecho del joven en contacto con su espalda cuando este respiraba, y podía apreciar su pulso en el brazo que la rodeaba y la mantenía quieta. Al estar tan cerca de ella, Rouse podía percibir el aliento de Duncan en su nuca, un aliento cálido que contrastaba con el frío general del ambiente, ante esta sensación un sonrojo se coloro en las mejillas de la joven, acompañado de un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, sin poder evitar arquear ligeramente la columna ante esta situación. Duncan se extrañó ante este repentino cambio de postura, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención ya que justo en ese momento el peligroso depredador se paró muy cerca de su escondite, por lo que el joven se esforzó por permanecer inmóvil, temiendo que el animal los hubiese detectado ya. Al ver que las patas se movían, y oír como la bestia se alejaba, una sensación indescriptible de tranquilidad invadió a ambos jóvenes, quienes inmediatamente relajaron sus cuerpos, soltando así finalmente Duncan a Rouse, y dejando escapar al unísono un fuerte suspiro.

A los pocos minutos, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que la bestia se había ido, Duncan salió finalmente de su escondite fijando su vista en el cielo lluvioso.

Duncan: -Ya es muy tarde, y no creo que el clima vaya a mejorar pronto….sera mejor buscar un refugio y descansar por ahora- dijo seriamente hacia su compañera, quien apenas comenzaba a salir de entre las raíces, permaneciendo con la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo para disimular su sonrojo, respondiendo a la indicación de Duncan solo con un movimiento de cabeza, lo cual extraño un poco al joven.

Después de algún tiempo, los dos exploradores lograron encontrar una cueva vacía no muy lejos de ahí; era amplia y relativamente seca, por lo que ambos no dudaron en usarla como refugio temporal. Rápidamente Duncan fue capaz de encender una fogata, a fin de iluminar y calentar el ambiente, lo cual resultaba de gran ayuda ante el actual clima.

El silencio reino por varias horas, donde ante solían haber discusiones constantes ahora predominaba un silencio cordial e ininterrumpido, sin que ambos jóvenes se dirigieran siquiera la mirada: Duncan permanecía sentado en el suelo, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de las llamas mientras movía ligeramente los troncos encendidos con una varilla para avivar el fuego. Entonces, en medio de ese ambiente abrumadoramente calmado, el joven se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado ningún comentario salir de Rouse desde hace un tiempo. Al desviar la mirada pudo verla parada frente a la entrada de la cueva, muy alejada y dándole la espala; estaba apoyada contra una roca, con la mirada fija al exterior, observando atentamente como el agua caía del cielo formando charcos en el suelo húmedo. A primera vista parecía que Rouse permanecía con los brazos cruzados, pero al verla detenidamente Duncan se dio cuenta de que se estaba abrazando a sí misma, pudiendo percibir además un ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando puso más atención en su atuendo: recordó la capucha que había tenido que dejar atrás cuando pasaron por las lianas, lo que había privado a su traje del escaso abrigo del que este solía gozar, además, la noche había traído consigo una marcada baja de temperatura, y la lluvia no ayudaba a hacer al clima tolerable sobre todo para alguien que se había empapado completamente. Tras permanecer pensativo unos segundos, y después de soltar un profundo suspiro, Duncan decidió finalmente levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde Rouse se encontraba.

Duncan: -Linda noche no- exclamo calmadamente con tono sarcástico, fijando la mirada en el paisaje.

Rouse: -Si tú lo dices- exclamo con tono apagado, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, lo cual extraño mucho al joven cazador, quien se había acostumbrado a los comentarios insultantes y sagaces de la titán, volteando a verla en busca de alguna reacción. Rouse tenía una mirada triste y cansada, nada normal en ella, y su aura era bastante lúgubre, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Duncan quien la miraba fijamente en busca de algún tipo de reacción.

Duncan: -Y bien…¿Cómo estás?- exclamo de pronto mirando a la joven, la cual solo hizo un ligero gesto alzando los hombros como señal de desinterés. Ante esto, una sensación de frustración invadió al joven:

Duncan: -Bien, suficiente, ven aquí, la temperatura está descendiendo mucho y tenemos que compartir calor si queremos pasar esta noche - exclamo ligeramente molesto, sujetando la muñeca de Rouse y alando de ella para llevarla cerca de la fogata.

Rouse: -¡Hey, oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, suéltame!- exclamo molesta e indignada mientras se esforzaba por liberar su mano y plantaba con firmeza los pies en el suelo en un intento por detenerse, pero al ser Duncan más grande y fuerte le fue fácil arrastras a Rouse hasta donde él quería.

Rouse: -¡Déjame, no quiero ir a ninguna parte, si no sueltas mi brazo ahora mismo te voy a…..!- exclamo enojada sin dejar de forcejear mientras Duncan se sentaba sin soltar la muñeca de Rouse, pero justo antes de que esta pudiera terminar su oración, el joven halo de ella haciendo que se sentara sobre su piernas: Duncan estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la cueva, muy cerca de la fogata, y miraba fijamente a Rouse con una expresión seria aunque a la vez cálida. Las manos de Rouse habían caído sobre los hombros del joven, y los rostros de ambos habían quedado relativamente cerca, por lo que Rouse no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En cualquier otro momento, Rouse no habría dudado en enojarse, lanzando insultos y reclamos seguidos por golpes y comentarios mordaces, pero aquella mirada en el rostro de Duncan la había tomado por sorpresa, invadiéndola con una sensación de calor más allá de la provocada por la fogata, lo cual resultaba bastante agradable y acogedor en una noche tan fría, por lo que ella solo se limitó a desviar la mirada con una expresión ligeramente molesta, en un intento por disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Así, nuevamente el silencio reino, y a medida que las horas pasaron, ambos jóvenes fueron cediendo ante los encantos de Morfeo, quedándose poco a poco dormidos; finalmente, la cabeza de Duncan cedió ante su peso, dejando caer sobre su pecho, mientras que Rouse apoyo su mejilla en el hombro del joven usándolo como una almohada, escuchando detenidamente la sinfonía generada por las gotas de lluvia que caían rítmicamente, el crujir de la madera que se agrietaba en la fogata, el susurro del viento que soplaba despeinando el follaje de los árboles y el compás formado por las suaves inhalaciones y expiraciones del joven cazador. Las dudas y preocupaciones danzaban en la exaltada mente de Rouse quien permanecía inmóvil entre los brazos de su compañero, esforzándose por mantener a la joven aun despierta debido a sus caóticos pensamientos, hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció, cerrándose lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida mientras el suave beso del calor de las llamas acobijaba a ambos refugiados, asegurándoles una noche tranquila y acogedora.

**Bien, eso fue todo por ahora...¿que les parecio, les gusto?, ojala que si. Bien, llego el momento de revelar algún detalle importante de los personajes, y en respuesta al comentario publicado por KARLA que me escribio el 2 de junio les describire algo sobre la naturaleza de la relación de esta pareja:**

**Bueno, como ya había dicho antes, Black y Light se volvieron novios poco tiempo después de haber vencido a Slade, se sentían tan atraídos el uno por el otro y estaban tan felices de como habían salida las cosas que no dudaron ni un momento en que harían una gran pareja. Como es de esperarse, Light y Black no son una pareja convencional: al ser Black tan serio, no demuestra sus emociones tan seguido ni con tanta ****energía ****como otros chicos, pero siempre sabe como hacer sentir querida a Light, la cual, al ser la nueva ****líder ****de los titanes, también se suele mantener un tanto discreta al expresar su cariño. En ****conclusión****, la ****relación ****de ambos ****jóvenes ****puede parecer en ocasiones algo formal, pero en aquellos pequeños momentos en los que se les presenta la oportunidad, el cariño que sienten el uno por el otro se hace evidente, aunque no siempre tienen el tiempo y el espacio para expresarlo...justamente de esto se trata otro de los fics que pienso publicar en un futuro, llamado DISASTER DATE, en el cual al ver el poco tiempo que su hermano y su mejor amiga tienen para pasar tiempo en parejas motivan a Rouse para ****entrometerse ****en sus vidas y organizarles una supuesta noche de cita perfecta, con ayuda de Witch y Silver, quienes deciden seguir a la pareja para asegurarse de que todo salga ****según ****el plan, teniendo que enfrentarse a varios contratiempos para asegurar una noche ****romántica ****para esta pareja. **

**Bueno, el siguiente dato interesante que deseo contarles acerca de mis personajes es sobre Lightfirer: al igual que su madre, Light tiene un gusto extravagante por la comida, acostumbrada por los platillos tipicos de su planeta natal, por lo que en ocasiones disfruta realizar ****combinaciones ****un poco osadas al momento de comer, sin embargo, a diferencia de Star, Lightfirer prefiere ser mas discreta respecto a este asunto, al igual que con varias de las tradiciones de su cultura pues al haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la tierra logro desarrollar un cierto sentido de ****vergüenza, por lo que no suele ser tan abierta como su madre a expresarse libremente. **

**Bien, es todo, NEKO y yo esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. por favor dejen sus comentarios y con suerte lograre publicar el siguiente capitulo antes de que ****empiecen ****las clases. De no ser ****así****, el siguiente capitulo saldra hasta las vacaciones de verano, espero que este semestre no sea tan duro como el anterior y me pueda dar tiempo de escribir un poco los fines de semana; hasta entonces, ****adiós ****y muchas gracias. **


End file.
